For Unity
by drakeowner42
Summary: What if you can choose a route where no one had to die, where the war of Fodlan didn't have to happen. I plan to make that true. Mild spoilers in first chapter and spoilers for other routes in later chapters. you were warned. For my sanity. I WILL PROTECT MY CINNAMON ROLLS, google it, it will make more sense.
1. Chapter 1

For Unity

Hey guys, I'm back. College has been awesome; I'm doing well in classes… If only that were the case with women. Ya… I'm not doing well in that department… my life aside, I've been playing through fire emblem houses. I just finished my Black Eagles route; I'm now working on my Golden Deer route, and I have finished my blue lions route before my BE route, please don't say anything about the rest of Golden Deer or the Church's route I would love to experience those when the time comes to finishing them. Anyway, while I was playing through my BE route, I thought of this story, a what if scenarios of changing the entirety of what happens in the twelve months, you're there first. So that's the premise, lets change history. (Before warning my character, or just me, will be shifting in for a Female Byleth, some kind of fusion or whatever, at the start here)

Chapter One

Dawn of a New Professor

"Okay, Byleth, I assume you have chosen a house you would like to teach and represent?" Lady Rhea asked. I stared at the screen for a moment thinking of which of the three houses I wanted to choose.

I sat there a moment longer when I felt a sudden change, I examined my hand to notice a faint glow and in the next second. *Poof* When I could open my eyes, I was no longer sitting on my couch in my house, I was in the room I had perceived while playing my game on my couch.

When I looked around, I felt a strange sense of DeJa'Vu, even though I had only seen this room from the view of my television screen, the room felt so much bigger than they showed it to be. I looked at the figures before and around me.

The guards in the room were drawing closer with their spears aimed at me. I held my hands up to show no harm, I then quickly examined myself, the close I was wearing weren't the t-shirt and jeans I had sitting on my couch, but instead I was wearing the clothes you would find a Male Byleth Character wearing, which I thought was convenient since I started my game as a female.

"Who are you and what have you done with Byleth." Rhea commanded, "Speak or your blood will stain this floor." She gestured to the guards and their spears. "Uh… that's an interesting question…" I replied. I then realized that in this world I shouldn't be able to understand them, whether I was transported into my game or some how got summoned to a world similar to the game, more conveniences, I guess.

"I won't tolerate insolence, speak or forfeit your life." Rhea commanded. "OK, ok. Calm down." I replied, "I'll speak honestly…" I paused, waiting for her gaze to shift. She lowered her head to hear what I had to say. "I'll be honest I really don't know what happened, one moment I'm at my place the next I'm here." I tried to explain, "Now for Byleth, I think she and I fused together, cause if I were transported here to take her place and her to take mine I wouldn't be wearing these, I said gesturing to the clothing I was wearing, while it wasn't the Byleth's, they knew, attire, it was very similar in the only difference being accommodating for a male.

"In fact, to prove it, first Hanneman go get your equipment for a blood sample, to test for a crest it should be the rare crest of flames if the sample proves positive." I said gesturing for him to scurry to get his equipment. "Second, my heart rate shouldn't be felt where my heart is given the crest stone in Byleth's heart." I said, placing a hand over my heart to only feel nothing. "Does that mean…" Rhea started. "Shhhh, spoilers." I responded quickly. "I have my equipment." Hanneman said, running back into the room. "Brilliant… aye, that stings… Now with haste get the proof I need to live… Please?" I pleaded with him.

Hanneman nodded and quickly ran back to his office to begin the research on the blood sample. "Okay, and for your next question. Which house?" I said, thinking on how to answer, "Is it possible for me to teach all houses?" I asked, I thought about the avalanche of work that would produce since there were close to at least 200 hundred students in attendance. (mainly from my count of sprites that appear during exploration) "I can consider it, if your statement proves true." Rhea contended. I began pleading I could hear Sothis, I began to urgently call out to her in my thoughts.

"Oh… how peculiar, you are not the one I know?" Sothis said, with a tinge of curiosity in her voice. "Who are you and what happened to Byleth?" she asked. 'Damn, everyone is asking that.' I thought with my thoughts. "Uh, I have reason to believe I was transported here and fused with Byleth." I replied. "I would certainly hope that would be the case given the state we're in." She replied. "Aye, right. With me replacing Byleth, I'm now that host body, the empty shell." I replied. "What do you mean by that?" Sothis asked. "Never mind that for now, the only thing that solves my problems… or I guess, our problems is that I can communicate with you." I said, feeling reassured. "I do hope you're right." Sothis replied with a little reassurance.

After another few minutes

"I have the results." Hanneman shouted as he ran into the room once more. "Oh, thank heavens." I sighed with relief. "Is what he says true, Hanneman?" Seteth asked. "It is." Hanneman replied. "My question is how does he know of such a thing and did Byleth know?" he asked. "For Byleth. No, she did not know, as for me its rather difficult to explain in terms related to what you guys would know." I explained. "But for right now I don't think its prudent to know, maybe at a later date I can explain, at least a bit of the reasoning?" I pleaded with Rhea about my explanation. "For now, yes. We can discuss this more at a later time." She nodded in agreement. "For now, I will find away to make our system work for you to teach all the houses." She replied. "I think it would be good for you to walk the premises to talk with the students and get to know them." Seteth interjected. "I too, would think it wise to do so." Rhea concurred. I nodded, bowed and then left the audience chamber.

Rhea and Seteth began to walk towards "I feel that what he said has concluded my suspicions." Rhea said. "About the child from the fire all those years ago?" Seteth asked. Rhea nodded, "If what he said was true, then he and Byleth are the vessel for mother." She said, a soft grin appearing on her face and a tear running down her face.

Some of you may be wondering who i am, as i explained i'm myself, but in some way i fused with Byleth as i now bare the crest of flames, but what ethos do i have, just being here? Well quiet simply put, i'm an undergrad as i was enjoying my summer break after my fourth semester at the two year college i had been attending, i had looked into moving into a bigger college after the summer but as you know i'm now here in this world. I had decided my major would be in psychology and minor in Science, i had also looked into putting some work into a teaching degree.

Physically i look about average, i never was one to go to the gym like other people, instead i did my own set of things to do such, i had purchased weights my freshman year of college to work hard while walking to my classes, i had also done some personal studying on weapon techniques and styles, both fictional and literal arts and worked to incorperate them into a functional system of training, slowly i built up my strength and endurance, through the labors. But i would soon discover i would need to work on my defenses, so i began to do studies on some defensive better defensive techniques to better my suit my training. Eventually i convinced one of my roommates to help my practices through sparing to improve my precision and techniques also acquiring to mix these arts together.

Work wise, i had been working in restaurants, mainly in the kitchen, i worked to hone my cooking skills during my days in high school, as you need to learn to live somehow in college. Other than that i had a passion for writing, music and anything game related (Whether video games or a good board game). Besides the fact i tend to act very overzealous, i never really lost my temper much until my later years in high school, after learning the idiocies of our civilization.

One last thing i think is the most important part to remember about me were my two philosophies: One, everyone deserves to smile, even if its only once, in their life (meaning if i can make you smile, even if i have to throw myself under the bus, then I've more than done my job); two, if there is a way to change an outcome then look to the change as it most likely is the better way.

TBC

Sorry about the mild spoilers for those that haven't played the church's route, I don't honestly know too much about it either I just know a few things from doing some character research, I you would prefer more blindness while playing, don't do character research, and again please do not spoil anything about the rest of my play throughs I like to be at least a little blind playing through it. Any way I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys soon.


	2. Chapter 2

For Unity

Here is, chapter 2 guys, I really like my idea on this… granted it's my idea, so of course I like it. So, let's just dive in cause, I would like to stop babbling. Also, Spoilers ahead.

Chapter 2

Forging a new world

It had been only a week and my work had exploded in my face. I thought being in college was tough, but the stack of papers and essays in my face were beyond an exaggeration. Luckily Manuela and Hanneman were happy to help me with the paperwork when they could. But it was absolutely hellish to do any of it. "Oh! The life of a teacher is so stupidly hard." I said to myself. "You signed yourself up for this." Sothis replied. "That was rhetorical, I didn't need an answer." I replied. "I know, but patronizing you, I have found is quite entertaining." She replied. "Of course, you have." I said standing up from my study. "Welp, time to get to bed, got to be ready to do some exposition." I said, hopping into my bed. 'Hmmm, all the knowledge he has, has been quite useful into figuring out who I am.' Sothis thought to herself, 'The Progenitor God, and Rhea is Seiros, my child… what interesting information.'

The following morning

I marched myself right up to the audience hall. "Oi, Rhea!" I shouted, through the massive wooden door before me. "That is no way to address Lady Rhea!" Seteth yelled back at me from behind the door. "Let me tell you, it's the early morning, I just finished my training, I have not been able to rest, so execute me for being a little irritable!" I shouted back.

"You like to be a prick don't you." Sothis said. "Sometimes, but like I said its morning I'm tired I have not had any food, as the cafeteria is not ready to serve breakfast, and training really took it out of me." I explained. "So, decency went right out the window." I added.

A few minutes later I was granted permission to meet with Rhea. As I walked towards the back of the room, I could feel Seteth's gaze trying to vaporize me. "Are we able to take this in there?" I asked gesturing towards the room to the left. Rhea nodded and we walked into the room and shut the door.

"So Seiros; Cichol." I started, they both looked at me inquisitive of how I knew such things. "Really, you think I don't already know your true identities, I already told you of what Rhea did to preserve the child oh so long ago?" I asked confused why they thought otherwise, "Besides it's not like I said it loud enough for anyone out there to hear anything." I added, "Oh, and yes I know my tone is out of line, but my excuse from earlier still holds… Trust me when the cafeteria is ready to serve breakfast you will see a lot of difference in my tone and mannerisms, now let's get to business so I can get out of your hair." I proposed.

"Fine, lets make it quick." Seteth agreed. Rhea nodded. "But may I ask something in return?" Seteth asked. "Sure." I replied. '3…2…1' I thought. "Could you fix your tone throughout our conversation?" He asked. "Yes, yes… Now to business." I replied. "I require the ability to set up a small assembly?" I asked. "For what purpose?" Seteth questioned. "I said I would explain more of what I know and that is what this assembly is for." I explained, "Their will only be a certain number of people in attendance, I'll be sure to get the list of people I expect and need to be there, shortly after my classes." I explained. "I don't see a problem with that." Rhea replied, "Seteth what are your thoughts?" She asked turning to him. "I have a feeling you have some rules and such towards it." Seteth replied questionably.

"Well you're not wrong there are somethings I need to make clear about it." I said, "First, no guards, none, got it." I added. "Why?" Seteth asked. "I can't have everyone turning on each other with the information I have; second, I need a spell nullification barrier put up around the area we meet." I requested. "For what purpose?" Seteth replied. "I can't have things going south right of the bat, I need everyone to stay and listen to all I have to say."

Seteth look to Rhea, to see if she consented to such conditions. She looked at him and nodded, he sighed and nodded, "Fine, we'll work to have it set up, you said you would have the list done by today?" He asked. "Yes." I replied. "Is that all?" He asked. "Yes, now I'll see myself out and to the cafeteria. Later!" I said waving and walking out the door.

"He is quite the peculiar one?" Rhea asked. "A mess, if you ask me." Seteth replied. "Agree to disagree." Rhea replied.

'Time to see if I can change the fate this world would meet.' I thought to myself.

TBC

Sorry this one so short I planned to put a bit of exposition for the assembly, but I thought it would work better for the next chapter. Any way later guys.


	3. Chapter 3

For Unity

Hey guys, back again. More to write before college tries to screw me over with my next English assignment, so I'm trying to get the best quality content out as fast and as best as I can. Granted I'm not that good, but I try as best as I can. Reasons I'm not that good: look through any of my stories and try to find descriptions, when do I try to make sense of a character that, although most that read these are already familiar with the content, has just made their first appearance. So, I'm slowly working on trying to improve my descriptions. Anyway, lets get started with this new chapter. (Some extra details about my character, he is linked to the summoner from my "A Wailing Soul" story, so when the Yato comes into play, do not question it as its linked to him in the Fire Emblem out world realm.)

Chapter 3

Spoilers

(As the chapter title would suggest there are going to be spoilers for most of the routes, at least the ones I've played and the small amount of vague detail I obtained through the internet.) (Also to start this chapter I'm putting a theme song in the beginning)

Theme song: Trials

By: Starset

It had been a month and a half since I proposed my idea for a small assembly, and within that time, I have had absolute hell being a professor. Paper, essays, and training; day after day, has been very tiring. So, with the help, although it was a small amount, of professor Manuela and Hanneman, I could manage a little bit more with my burden of work being lessened. The way my missions had been fixed was that it was more based on a volunteer system, i would encourage my students to join me for the mission, i could of course of some that i would recommend for the mission, but i could only take a select amount of students, so needless to say the bandit hunting done had been entertaining to say the least.

I continued my slow approach to the agreed area for the assembly, the council room on the second floor of the monastery, I pushed the doors, to the large room with its small lighting with only a few candle holders being hung on the wall. As I walked in, Rhea stood to call the assembly into order.

"Okay, with Professor Eisner here we can begin this assembly." Rhea began, "Professor, care to explain why we are gathered here?" She asked gesturing for me to take the floor. I nodded and stood up to begin the long exposition I had coming before me. "Ok, to start I have to explain I'm not Byleth, so Eisner is not my last name, except for Jeralt for other reasons. To replace my name, calling me professor, or Drake, will suffice." I began. "Now, to get to business, the reason I called for this assembly is to get some explaining out of the way." I paused, to notice a hand amongst the small crowd. "Yes, uh… Ashe, sorry its dark, can't see to well." I said. "Its fine, professor, I was wondering, if you're not Byleth and instead "Drake"." He said, doing air quotes when he said my name, "Then what became of Byleth?" He asked. "Okay, good question. The honest answer is I have no idea, my theory is that when I came to this world, I fused with Byleth as her Crest has been passed to me. But it's only a theory, so I cannot be certain." I tried to explain, "Does that suffice for an answer?" I asked. "Yes, although it does not clear all the fog in the air, it clears my vision a bit more." He responded. "Good enough for me." I replied.

"Now, more about me. As I stated I was transported here, I'm not sure how, exactly, but I do know what I'm suppose to do while I'm here." I said, feeling confident, "What is that purpose, Professor?" Dimitri asked. "So that's one point to make with my exposition, so I'm going to put a pin in your question to cover some more ground first and answer that." I replied. "Then please, enlighten us professor." Edelgard interjected. I nodded and began my long story. "To start, I come from a world just know as Earth, and on my planet we have devices that we use to create stories in a play like format that, someone like me, would create a character to fill our placement in the story, one of those stories contained a world exactly like the one we are currently on." I paused to check if I had lost anyone. "What would this device be?" Edelgard asked. 'Frack, of course Edelgard would be the one to ask that.' I thought, "It was an entertainment system device called a "Nintendo Switch". That's all I'm going to say about that because that is more exposition than I would care to cover. Also, it doesn't have much to do with me explaining why I'm here." I replied, "But, granted I can't deny your ability to ask questions." I added.

"So, the way this story would run would be where I came in; Byleth would choose a house to represent, locking them into a story path, although choosing to side with the black eagles branches into two paths, one where they could side with the empire, or with the church." I continued. "What is the importance about this positionality?" Asked Seteth. "Oh… I hate jumping down these rabbit holes." I sighed. "So, after the next eleven months…" I paused. "The magic barrier is up correct, and there are no guards anywhere near us?" I asked to clarify with Rhea. She turned to Seteth, who nodded to confirm and save me my anxiety with my upcoming statement, "Edelgard will assume the throne in the Empire and bring an Army to try and overthrow the church." I said beginning to flinch and feel my blood pressure rising. "DIE!" Hubert shouted, attempting to cast his dark magic, "Huh?" He grunted, trying to figure out why his magic what ineffective.

Rhea stood up, and soon conflict began to rise from everyone in the room. "Dammit, this is what I feared." I sighed, "SHUT UP!" I shouted, "SIT… Yourselves… down!" I said very animate, "This is why I took these precautions." I paused, "I knew I had to exploit everyone's plans, which is why a magic nullification field is up, the reason there are no guards is because I knew Rhea would sentence Edelgard's arrest upon hearing her later plans, I also knew Hubert would make a quick escape with Edelgard the second I said something." I continued to explain, "Which leads me to the reason I'm here." I paused once more.

"I'm here to stop the war before it begins and unify Fódlan with out the needless deaths that proceed over the five years after the invasion." I said. "How do you propose that, teach." Claude interjected. "Like I said, this story in my world plays out into several different routes, one where Byleth would side with the Blue Lions, the Golden Deer, the Black Eagles, and the Church. But each one would have deaths that would and should not have been necessary." I explained, my voice beginning to sound choked up. "With the Blue Lions route, after the invasion, Byleth would fall off a cliff and disappear for five years; Dimitri, distraught from it would return to Faurgus only to be arrested, Dedue would be arrested alongside him to bust him out the day before their executions, Dimitri would carry the burden of all of the dead haunting him, and would live in the ruins of the Monastery slaying the empire soldiers sent to find the "beast" residing there." I told, trying to keep myself from breaking my emotions out. "When Byleth returns the goal is for Dimitri to finally settle his beef with Edelgard, who he claims is the reason the tragedy in Duscur came to fruition. Later done the road, it would be discovered that his step-mother, Edelgard's mother, would conspire with Corniela to murder the king and use the distrust of the people of Duscur to cover their tracks, unfortunately the plan would back fire ending with both his and her majesties death." I continued.

"That can't be true!" Dimitri exclaimed. "Okay, I need a moment…" I paused trying to regain my composure. "(Sigh) oh, okay… I think I'm doing better." I said trying to continue the story. "Dimitri, i'm sorry to say it but it is true, later when both Lord Rodrigue and Gilbert show up you can confirm it with them." I replied. "I... Really don't know what to say other than that." i added. "Professor?" Edelgard called out. "Would you care to explain exploiting detail like that?" She asked, seeming discontent with what i could possibly say. "I guess... know is the time for me to explain my purpose, than i shall continue with the other expositions." i replied. "If, you'll allow me, i need to retrieve something?" I asked looking for consent from the crowd. "Where would we locate you?" Hubert asked. "It is within my chambers... It's a blade made with a specific purpose." I replied. "What purpose is that?" He returned. "I will explain that when i return with it!" i replied starting to get frustrated with these questions "May i now?" i asked.

Claude nodded, seeming indifferent with the story had i just told, Edelgard looked at me intently, but reluctantly nodded. Rhea looked uncertain about my decision but nodded. "Dimitri?" i asked. He took a moment to regain his composure, "Yes, Professor." He said giving a slight nod. "I have one condition!" interjected Edelgard, "I will accompany you and should you try to run, i'll cut you down with no hesitation." she said Malice forming in her eyes. "Would you mind if we ran to my quarters to save time?" i proposed. "Fine, but anywhere other than your quarters..." She consented. "Ya, ya you'll kill me. Let's go!"i said opening the door.

We were swift to my quarters to retrieve a covered in a red cloth. 'Soon.' i thought. "Let us be on our way." Edelgard Commanded. "Think you can keep up?" i asked. "Why?" she asked. "Because i'm not casually jogging back, i'm going full sprint." i replied. "I can keep up." she replied. "Then lets be on our way." i reply sprinting past her. *Crash* "Dammit! How did i know that would happen!" i exclaimed trying to stand on my now sprained ankle. I heard Edelgard give a slight chuckle, "I think i can more than keep up." she teased. "Ha ha, very funny. Help me up." I retorted.

I began to try an walk only to fall to my knee, "Yep... Wow! I did a number on that one. *Inhales* Great!" i sighed. i unraveled the cloth on the blade, to wrap it around my ankle, "What kind of blade is that?" Edelgard asked. "I'll explain when we get back to the conference." i replied. "Okay three... two... one." i said readying my stand up. "AH! Gah, that's smart!" i exclaimed, "Okay, on our way back now!" I shouted lifting the blade to indicate my direction. "Pathetic, yet he still intrigues me." Edelgard whispered to herself. "Oi, with me can't let you try to wonder off." i commanded, "you and i are both in a boat of trouble. I'm just more likely to die." I added. "Actually, i think i would be more likely to die than you professor." She contended. "Really, did you just hear what i did. Oh hell you saw what i did, i'd probably die by myself before anyone lays a finger on me." I returned, "you may have me beat on the age thing but with the number of heads on me, i'm winning." i replied, giving a cold tone.

We soon arrived back at the conference room, "Okay!" i said busting. "Damn, that hurt, but it was worth it." i said to myself. "What is that Professor?" Claude asked. "This is a blade called the Yato." i replied. "it's not even supposed to be mine, not officially." i added. "What do you mean?" Claude asked confused as was my audience. "This blade, was forged to be able to allow its wielder to change fate, along side its brethren in arms. But those weapons do not exist in this world. And neither do its wielders exist." I said solemnly.

"Teach, i'm not going to lie that is very vague." Claude responded. "I woke up from a dream once, in another world i was a summoner i summoned a someone, the someone meant to wield this blade, but i whisked them away from that world, little later down the journey i visited that world to know of becoming after her disappearance, and this blade appeared to me, i later woke up with it next to me." i explained. "But enough about its history, this blade is my point. I finally know why it chose me." i added. "I'm meant to take this blade, with another and change this worlds fate, that is why i'm her. Hence this explanation." i concluded. "I know... asking you to help me do so, is... well it's a stretch..." i stated. "Really... a stretch, you're lucky i haven't already stricken you down yet!" Hubert interjected. "Now, Hubert I know what i've done... i highly doubt you'd ever trust me, you didn't really trust me when i was on your side, so personally your opinion to me means nothing."

"Ow! That's got to sting!" Claude muttered. "What, that its a true fact." i responded. "Hubert really could have cared less what had happened to me... i mean byleth, had i... they... not been so significant to her." i retorted. "That is the only reason you ever put up with me. "You even said something like this to; well technically byleth's but my face." I said, feeling a headache begin to pulse through my head. "Anyway, i'm getting of topic, i'm taking this blade and i'm going to make it possible for your nations to coexist, whether under individual rule, or under a conjoined rule. I said lowering Yato to use as a sort of cane to help keep my balance."

"Professor!" Dimitri cried out. "Did she truly cause the tragedy in Duscur? Was it truly my step-mother?" Dimitri asked, with a sob. "Yes, and no, the idea came from Corniela, recieved the idea from her cult. Corniela belongs to a group know as "Those who slither in the dark." i explained.

"The group is lead by Edelgard's uncle, Lord Arendal, he would create this plan to regain Edelgard's mother back to the empire, but, like I said the plan backfires. Anyway, before Dimitri learns this a fight at Gronder Field ensues. Dimitri will drive for his army to move to the empire to claim Edelgard's head, But before then we had met a girl known as Fleche at Myrddin, she will attempt to kill Dimitri for killing her brother, Randolph, where Rodrigue will instead sacrifice himself." i paused. "Serves the Fool right." Felix replies. 'Holy shite, he literally has nothing for his father.' i thought. "Anyway, this changes Dimitri in which he changes his way of attack to instead secure the kingdom." I pause, to catch my breath, "After reclaiming the Kingdom, the movement begins to head to the empire once more, but this time Dimitri tries to settle things diplomatically, Edelgard refuses due to her resolve, which by the time the army finally reaches her throne she has transformed herself into a horrifying demon creature, I don't know what exactly the transformation is. But upon referring back to her normal form Dimitri once again tries to compromise with Edelgard only ending up piercing her heart when she attempts to kill him with the dagger, he would gift her at the meeting they had before." I said finally concluding the Blue lion's route, "Oh, and there is still three more routes to go. AHHHHHHH!" I scream losing my sanity.

"Hey, teach. What becomes of the alliance?" Askes Claude. "Well to keep you under neutral stance, the army moves to keep the empire out of alliance territory, upon their defeat in Derdriu, you would disband the alliance to leave them under the control of the kingdom, upon your return after the wars conclusion Dimitri would bestow upon you a noble status and return the land that the alliance had but fealty was to the kingdom." I replied. "But the Alliance doesn't really get any problems during this time. i added.

My head begins to pound just a tad bit harder as i continue to give this movement. "I hope this is over soon." I mutter to myself.

TBC

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the complete spoiler for the blue lion's route… Okay not a complete spoiler but a good majority of it. And like I said there are still 3 more routes, aahhh, its insanity. The things I put myself through. Anyway, see you guys next time where we go over the Black Eagles route. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

For Unity

Oh, boy after the roller coaster that was the blue lion's route, look out cause here comes the Black eagle's route. (Sigh) I hate myself sometimes. Like I love doing this, but it plagues me sometimes when I write like this. Anyway, let's get this chapter underway so I can bring my huge amounts of exposition out of the way. (My reasoning for him having the Yato is he's bonded to Heroes, (the app) an anything that happened in that world, in a sense, affected him as well. So, when the summoner got the Yato in "A Wailing Soul" it was bound to him for essentially the purpose we'll later cover in a later time.)

Chapter 4

So many spoilers

"(Sigh) Okay, time to try a finish this because I have so much work to still cover." I said, feeling very uncomfortable trying to talk about the Black Eagle's route. "Professor?" Edelgard called out. I inhaled, trying no to break my persona for the time being, "Yes, miss Von Hresvelg?" I replied, my eye giving a slight twitch. "Is all this information truly important?" She asked. "You want the truth about why I'm going over this?" I said asking a question in return. She nodded.

"I said briefly before, but I traversed all of these routes, granted with Byleth being in my place, but I got to know all of you and truly care for each of you individually. Which includes you Hubert, which most would find hard to believe." I began to explain. "But when I traveled each path, I watched as I slowly had to kill everyone I got to know and care for…" I added, pausing mainly for dramatic effect but to also regain some of my composure, "My ultimate goal is to make a route, where I don't have to watch any of you die; a route where Fódlan is united under the rule of the three respective rulers of each territory." I said, feeling the choke crawling up my throat. "Professor… I feel that may be a bit much to achieve." Dimitri pointed out. "It might, but I'll die before I fail my task." I replied. "That sounds counter-intuitive." Hubert interjected.

"Look! Don't question me; my point is I'm not planning on failing!" I snapped. "I'm going to just breeze over the Black eagle's route." I said, rubbing my eyes, "Essentially after some other events Edelgard will attack at a… particular ritual, per say, after stopping her troops, the decision to side with the church or Edelgard, comes to being, for the Black Eagles route, I had to side with Edelgard, meaning I had to turn on Rhea's order to execute Edelgard, then the siege on Garreg Mach would begin, again Byleth would disappear, not really sure how, but it happens regardless." I said, starting to go off topic, "After the five-year split, Byleth would wake up, and return to the ruined Garreg Mach, meeting up with Edelgard, where shortly after their return and regrouping with the army, the war begins to pick up." I continued to explain.

"I have to admit, the black eagles route is probably the worst case of murder I've seen, we start with dismantling the alliance, mainly targeting Claude, but the few that would get in our way would be cut down, the few I can remember falling were Ignatz, Hilda, Leonie, and Claude; of course." I explained, "Ignatz and Leonie you both fall trying to stop us from crossing the Bridge of Myrddin... Claude and Hilda, you both die defending Derdiur." i explain. "That's a little brutal teach, but i do have a question?" Claude interjected. "Ya?" i reply. "What happened to the people of the alliance after my downfall?" He asked. "Edelgard promised the people that you were the main target and that she would work to keep the alliance an effective ally, and with the defenses being down we helped support against an Almyran invasion, but i can't help but think their was a different way that all could have gone." i replied solemnly.

"After the alliances fall, the kingdom becomes the next target, battle after battle, I watch each of the Blue lions fall, especially during the final stand against Dimitri, troops resorting to suicidal attempts to stop our hostile takeover." i pause beginning to feel my emotions try to over take me as well as the pain from my headache worsening. "Professor? Was there not another way?" Dimitri asked. "I wish there was, i never wanted to hurt any of you... yet in the end that's all i did." I replied. "We would continue to Fhirdiad to take Rhea down. After refusing our peace offers, She resorts to burning the kingdom down to stop our attack, so, we hastily move to fell Rhea, before the city can turn to cinders." i explained. But after the slaying of Rhea, Byleth's crest stone dissipates momentarily putting Byleth in Cardiac arrest." I continued, "Wait, a crest stone?" Edelgard asked. "Yes, in Jeralt's diary, he explains that Byleth was a still born, meaning they were born... Without a pulse. In attempt to save the childs life Byleth's mother... will force Rhea to remove the crest stone embedded with in her to revive the child, but for some reason Rhea falling in battle... forces the stone to dissipate, leaving only Byleth's heart, it revives its pulse only after a few moments, but it does solve the question of where this crest comes from." I explained, feeling my thoughts become very hazy, like i was losing my thoughts. "Rhea, i hate to say it... But following Edelgard... paints you in a very different picture, but... given the fact Byleth becomes what you wanted... its understandable why you turned so hastily."

"Professor, I'm confused, what would Byleth become?" Edelgard asked. "In 7 months time, after Jeralts demise... at the hands of "those that slither in the dark" we begin an urgent watch... for any action they take to enact revenge on them... well, i take revenge... but, its the same difference..." i explain, feeling my head become lighter as i go. "When we find them... they have a trap set to lock... byleth within a forbidden spell... but the Goddess Sothis will give... Byleth her power, in hopes that... they can change the world." i continue, trying to keep my thoughts straight. "That ritual i referred to earlier... was Rhea taking Byleth to the hidden tomb... to seek divine revelation, which would be when... Edelgard begins her strike." i conclude. "Having to choose... which path to take... after that battle... is the hardest decision... i've had to make." i said softly. "Professor?" Edelgard replies. "I didn't hear what you said." She adds. "..." I just stare off thinking of how either Rhea or Edelgard reacted when i selected my side.

"Professor?!" Some of the students begin to shout. 'i can hear them...' but in my thoughts there shouts become very faint.

Edelgard stands up and approaches me, she looks into my eyes, looking at the blankness of them. "Professor!?" she says concerned.

'All i want is to protect everyone... why is it that hard to just...' i thought being lost in my thoughts. 'if only...' i trailed off. "If only what?" Said a familiar voice. 'what?' i thought. "I'm asking you a question, what is it you just trailed off on?" she asked. 'Why do i know that voice?' i questioned. "Because its me, you fool!" She replies. "I can't see you, why is that?" I ask. "Because your still conscious. It's me Sothis!" she says trying to remind me. "What the hell happened all of a sudden?" she asks. 'So-th-is' i repeat slowly. "You need to wake up, can't you see what you've done to these children?" she scolds. 'i don't understand?' i say slowly, "I can't understand how your not able to understand what your doing." She continues to scold, "Wake up, you can't stop now. Wake up!"

"Professor! Professor!" i hear them shout. As my eyes begin to dilate, 'Uh, my head... What happened?' i thought. 'Where am i?' i think looking at my surroundings i see Edelgard standing infront of me, the rest of the houses and everyone else behind her. 'Oh! i was in the middle of my... ahh, explination.' i thought. I shake my head, "Ah, i... i'm back... uh, that was awful." i say, "What happened?" i ask. "Professor!" i hear some of the students exclaim. "What happened?" Edelgard asked. "You seemed to just be dazed or something." She says trying to comprehend the situation. "Like i heard shouting but i felt so faint, like i just fell into my thoughts." i said trying to explain my end of the ordeal, 'Ah, my head... Okay, lets hurry and finish up my head is killing me' i thought. "Hey, Edelgard?" i say before she begins to walk back to her seat, "Yes, professor?" she replies. "Do you mind if we have a word later?" i ask. She nods and continues to walk to her seat.

"Okay, lets breeze through these next two i need to fix my head." i say feeling very disoriented, "Okay, where was i..."i say trying to recall where i left off. "Uh... Golden Deer path..." i say beginning to space out on words, "Probably the least bloody path." i pause. "If i recall... we don't fall many..."i say trying to keep my head straight. "I can recall Edelgard and... Dimitri falling..." i say trying to recollect the details.

"Wait, Professor, how do I fall?" Dimitri askes. "After the five-year skip... Claude's army heads to Gronder field." i pause. We try to face Edelgard's army... and then your army then shows up..." i say pausing again. "Shortly after we force Edelgard to retreat... y-you would chase after her... you would ... get surrounded...by Adrestrien forces and then after killed." i reply. "How could i be so careless?" Dimitri says. "Dude... Anger blinds you... so you just went with it..." i said trying to say the reasoning, "After Claude... and his army move to face Edelgard... she'll manages to escape... but would later be killed by... Dedue... in revenge for Dimitri." I explain, "that's about it." I finish.

"What about the Churches route?" *once more glancing over the fact i have no idea what happens*

"Now that... I've explained most of the knowledge I contain, I-I don't expect you to-uh join me quickly, but... I will work... however i ... can to-uh get you on my side... Because, I don't like the thought... of this world spinning... without any of you." I plead, feeling my head spin, "With that I'm done... I hope to see you... my students, in class on Monday... study up, and keep training... because I have some ideas to-uh work on before this month's assignment." I say slowly walking to the door, opening it to dismiss everyone.

"Professor?" Edelgard askes, "Ah... Edelgard!" I say a little shocked. "How-uh... how can I help you?" I ask. "You wished to speak with me." She points out. "Oh, yes... Uh... Can I ask for a slight delay... till a little later today?" I ask. "What would be the reason for that?" She counters. "Aye!"i exclaim feeling a pulse from my head. "With how i blew my emotions, I've given myself a headache... I just need some time to rest. please?" I return. "Fine, I'll knock at your door before dinner, will that be adequate time?" She asked. "Yes... I believe so. Till then!" I reply giving a false smile, waving her at the exit. 'Oh, my head is killing me.' I think to myself.

TBC

Ok to try and keep the Golden deer and Church routes still mostly unspoiled for me I quickly breezed through some info telling me who prominently dies in each of the story lines, just be glad I did not look any further than gaming facts Q&A for the answers, so they may not be one hundred percent spot on, anyway I hope you enjoy, now I really need to rest as I have given myself a headache thinking like my character does. See you guys soon.


	5. Chapter 5

For Unity

Back again. Class hasn't tried to kill me yet, but it might… soon. Anyway, I promise with this chapter we'll looking at more details, which I think we all know what that means, if not you'll get it when you see it. Alrighty than, let's get this started.

Chapter 5

(Theme for this chapter: Love you to death, by Starset)

What is right?

I had been lying on my bed for what seemed like an hour and a half, when I heard the knock on my door. I grasped my head, feeling both my headache and a head rush, as I stood up. "Oh, I should have visited the infirmary, for some kind of pain reliever." I said to myself, slowly walking towards the door.

I turned the knob and opened the door to find Edelgard standing there with a plate of food. From the look of the food, it had probably been a lively dinner, I removed my eyes to look at Edelgard, the reality of her being a physical being before me still stunned me. The one thing she had that always would captivate me was her long white locks of hair. And her Maya blue eyes complemented her hair so well.

"You slept through dinner, so I brought some food that everyone prepped for you." She said, awaking me from my reserved state "I also made sure to keep Hubert away to avoid any discontent between either of you." She added. "Oh!" I exclaimed feeling a jolt in my head, "Thank you!" I replied, my voice sounding coarse She handed me the plate and moved out of the way to invite her in.

"Are you sure you are feeling all right, professor?" she asked concerned. "I think so. Should it get worse I'll visit the infirmary to find some kind of pain killer." I reassured, heading towards my study.

"Oh, you should eat before we talk!" She said, stopping me from leaving it on my study. "Please, Professor, you look pale?" she said concerned.

"You know, it's funny… I figured with all that happened at the meeting, I figured you wouldn't care what I did. And yet, here you are still looking after me." I replied, sitting on my bed, taking a fork full of the food to my mouth. "You make it sound like I've done this before?" she replied. "Oh, right!" I said, realizing all the context I had excluded for my statement to make sense.

"I forgot. There is so much more information I didn't add during the meeting." I explained. "What kind of information?" She asked.

"Back in my ventures, playing through each of the routes, when I was along-side you granted Byleth being in my place, you and I had developed a bond and we interacted like this all the time." I replied. "What kind of bond did we have?" She returned.

"Well, to start…" I paused, feeling another jolt of pain run across my skull. "Sorry, Headache is really getting to me… Where was I?" I apologized. "You were talking about what bond you and I had." She said reminding me of my place of speech.

"Oh, yes…" I paused once more to grasp my head. "Anyway, before the war, you and I never really expressed feelings or anything of that nature while I was your professor. We just kept it professional." I began, "But after I returned five years later you and I would enjoy little times like this where we could talk, it would be just us, talking about all sorts of things." I said, reminiscing those times. "And eventually after the war came to an end, you and I…" I paused, trying to find the wording for the next part of my sentence.

"Yes?" She interjected, curiously. "Uh… I'm not…" I paused another jolt surging through my head, "sure how to…" I could feel the pain amp up in my head. "how to… phrase this…" I said, my breathing becoming heavy from the pain surging through my head.

"Professor!" Edelgard exclaimed, standing up. "I'm… I'm fine. Just a bit of pain." I assured, trying to put on a tough act. "Professor!" Edelgard exclaimed, putting her forehand to my forehead, "Professor your burning up." She said removing the plate from my lap. "I- I'm fine." I said, my breathing getting heavier. "I won't stand for this. Were going to the infirmary now." She said lifting me up from my bed, draping my arm over her shoulder.

Eventually along the way up to the infirmary I lost consciousness. When the light of the morning hit my eyes, I motioned myself to sit up in bed. I looked around the room, finding I was in the infirmary, resting in the chair next to the end table next to my bed, I found Edelgard resting.

"She was here all night, you know." Said a voice at the doorway. "Oh, Manuela! You startled me." I said calming myself.

Manuela was a stunning, actress that had come to the monastery. The brunette walked towards the foot of the bed. "She stayed here making sure to replace the towel on your head." She informed me.

"She's a sweet girl. I just wished I didn't have to dig my grave." I replied. "What do you mean by that?" Manuela asked.

"The meeting yesterday, I explained, basically, everything I know, and it… unnerved everyone." I explained. "Ah, yes the assembly you had held yesterday!" She realized. "You did that much did you?" she asked. "Ya… I basically destroyed the blue lions with my knowledge and how it everything they knew wasn't set out like they that it was." I began to explain.

"I lost the trust of most of the black eagles, especially Hubert, who I bet is planning my execution right now." I continued, "And the Golden Deer and Rhea's group, they seemed almost indifferent, but Rhea, had I not set some precautions, would have executed Edelgard on the spot." I said finishing my monologue.

"Why, what did you say?" Manuela asked. "I explained that in eleven months Edelgard would lead a siege on the monastery, kicking the war of Fódlan off." I replied. "But having traveled with her… in a sense, I understand her reasoning for why and what she set out to do. But along the way, some of the means of achieving that goal, just didn't feel worth it. To unify Fódlan that is." I continued.

"I just want to change everything that happened before that day, unify Fódlan in a way that doesn't resort to such violence. So that no one has to experience what each of these kids experienced." I said, remembering things similar to this.

"Well, you and Edelgard are similar in one thing." Manuela interjected, "You both have a sense of setting your heart on something and not stopping till you see it come to fruition." She pointed out. "Ya, I guess." I replied. "oh, almost forgot take this and you should be good to leave." She added. "What is it?" I asked. "I whipped up a pain killer for you, we found that some of our painkillers don't exactly affect you like they do the students, so I worked to make one last night." She explained.

"Now should you have a headache like that again I'll have a pain killer to help take care of it for you." She continued, "it has a 6-hour life cycle, so you'll need to stop by and receive another one later today, but other than that you should be fine, oh and make sure to eat but not heavily." She said, turning to leave the room. "Take care of yourself professor, we can't lose another one, especially one with your ideals." She added, giving me a wink and exiting the room.

'Well, shite. That's what that feels like. Huh!' I thought to myself. I turned to Edelgard, I gazed at her resting, she was as cute as I had presumed, I reached out to stroke her head. I saw a smile appear on her face. 'I want to see her like that all the time.' I thought. (With a smile if you didn't catch what I meant… Pervs.)

I stood up and booped her nose, she stirred for a moment, before opening her eyes. "Oh, Professor!" She stirred, startled. "Di-did you poke my nose?" she asked. "No… well yes, but in a playful sense, or what I know as boopping." I replied, with a cheeky smile. "Booping?" she asked. "I'll explain later." I replied.

"Would, you say that's around time for lunch?" I asked, changing the subject. "Yes, but I still do not understand this Boop, thing?" she countered. "It's just something playful that, friends and couples do." I replied, "Now back to lunch, would you care to join me for a bite?" I asked.

Edelgard looked at me, trying to figure out that I told her, first the booping, now a lunch invitation. I soon saw her face flush red. "You don't need to treat it like that." I explained. "I don't believe I've crossed any thresholds to be in that position yet, at least I don't think I have… anyway its just a friendly outing." I replied.

I extended my hand for her to accept my invitation. She put her head down, then looked up and accepted my hand, "Let us be on our way." I said taking the lead.

TBC

I thought about taking this a different way than this, but I liked the sounding of this one better I just clicked with me better, that way my continuity was intact, anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed I'll continue working to make another chapter, where I'll be able to talk with Edelgard a bit more. Anyway, later guys.


	6. Chapter 6

For Unity

I'm back once more before I'm off to bed for the night, enjoying a cup of tea whilst making this chapter for you guys. So here we go. Time to fix my relationship with Edelgard. Here we go!

Chapter 6

Fixing bridges

Chapter Theme: Stratosphere, By Starset

Shortly after Edelgard and I had left the Infirmary she requested I lead her without holding her hand. I obliged her and continued our walk to the cafeteria. "So, do you know what they're serving in the cafeteria today?" I asked, turning to face her.

She shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea." She replied. "Guess we'll find out then." I replied.

"Professor?" she called out. "Ya?" I responded, turning once more to face her (walking backwards, like a boss) "I was wondering what you were going to say last night, as you never finished your statement?" She said curiously. "I didn't… hmmm, could you remind me what I was talking about?" I returned.

"You were talking about the relationship you and I had, when you followed me through the war, you trailed off saying "I'm not sure how to phrase this." Albeit more staggered than I put it." She explained. "Oh!... Right…" I trailed off, "I… uh… ya…" I began stuttering. "Would you, mind if we left that conversation till, we are in private?" I asked. "If you must insist." She consented. "Thank you!" I sighed in relief.

We walked into the semi-busy cafeteria; we walked to the counter in the back of the cafeteria, I looked at the menu trying to find something I would like. "Could I get a vegetable pasta salad?" I asked. "Oh, may I get the same?" Edelgard asked. "Two vegetable pasta salads, anything else for either of you?" the attendant asked. "May I also get a sweet bun trio?" she added. "Is that everything?" The attendant asked. Edelgard looked at me seeing if I wanted anything else. "Add a peach sorbet to his as well." She added.

I looked to her in protest, although I did enjoy peaches, I was keen on just getting the salad, which coming from me was a rarity. "It's fine, if you don't want the sorbet, I will take it." She said trying to reassure me. "It's fine." I replied. "I'm just trying to avoid eating a lot… Manuela's orders." I added. "Well, if you find you can enjoy the sorbet, would you mind sharing some with me?" she asked. I felt my face get warm, I knew she was trying to get me to flush, or at least concede. "Uh… sure." I stuttered.

We sat down at the table and waited for our food's arrival. "So, professor…" She started "I'm just going to cut you off for one sec." I interjected. "As much as I like being call, professor, I'm not much older than you so if you can oblige me could you just call me Drake?" I asked. "If you would like, but what about…" she started. "I thought about that as well, you can call me, Drake, when we are in private or in a setting like this." I interjected.

"Okay then, Drake, you claimed we got to know each other pretty well, at least from my speculations from your speech, would my presumptions be correct?" She asked. "Wow, jumping the gate. (exhales) Yes, we did." I replied. "Tell me something only I would know?" She asked. "Okay, give me a moment to think back a bit?" I asked.

I spent a moment thinking back to the support conversations I had had with Edelgard. "Oh, I know." I said, I then gestured for her to lean close to me. "You have two crests, the crest of serios and the crest of flames." I whispered into her ear. "I told you that?" she asked, sounding a bit horrified. "Did I also tell you about how I received them?" she added, I nodded. "That's why I know your ambition to over-throw the church and change Fódlan to lose the crest system." I replied.

Not a moment later our food was presented to us. "Thank you!" We both said to the attendant. She curtsied and returned to the kitchen.

I immediately picked my fork, they wrong one mind you, to begin digging into the salad. "Flap!" I exclaimed. "What? Edelgard asked. "Grabbed the wrong fork to eat my salad." I replied, angry with my cover set skills. "Professor… Sorry, Drake, no one would think less of you for doing so, there are some commoners that have come here as well." She replied. "Yes, but I know better, and they learn to do use the cover setting, do they not?" I countered. "Well, yes, but you needn't worry about that around me." She returned. "I mean no offense by this next statement, but I'm not mad about it to impress you, I'm mad about it because I know what I should be doing and having failed to do that I have to use the correct utensil for my sanity and my own personal upkeeping, because I will think less of myself for failing such a trivial task such as my cover set skills." I replied.

"Drake, you just need to calm down." She said. "I'm sorry! I'm making a scene for my ineptitude, but it does truly infuriate me doing such a thing like that." I apologized. "You like to exaggerate your emotions, do you not?" she asked. "A tad, but it's just how I am now!" I replied still feeling a bit cocked-up. "I'm sorry to say, but can we spend just a moment eating in silence, just for me to cool off?" I asked, Edelgard nodded.

We proceeded to eat for the next couple of minutes in silence. "Do you feel better?" Edelgard asked. "Ya, a bit." I replied. I looked over at the sorbet behind my bowl, I lost myself in my thought of conflict of whether or not I should eat it or not. "Drake? … Professor?" She said, starting to snap her fingers in front of my eyes. "Oh! Sorry, got lost in my train of thought." I replied. "Train of thought?" She asked. "It's an expression in my world, meaning in deep thought. At least in this instance." I replied, "Anyway, you needed my attention." I added.

"Oh, yes, I was wondering if you were going to try the sorbet?" Edelgard asked. "Oh! Yes. Would you mind sharing it with me in exchange for a bite of a sweet bun?" I proposed, she looked at me skeptical at first but agreed.

She tore off a bit the sweet bun. "Oh, would you mind doing something cute?" I asked. "Cute?" she said confused. "Ya I'll scoop up a bit of sorbet, in which I'll feed you and you feed me the little chunk you pulled off for me." I explained. "Okay, is that it?" she asked. "Almost, we'll also link our arms to cross feed each other." I added.

I noticed her face turn a light shade of red. 'AHHHHHHHH! She's too damn adorable.' I thought. My emotions broke out of my thoughts as a small smile over came my face, "What's that smirk about?" she asked. "Sorry, just my thoughts trying to escape." I explained. "Really what were you thinking?" She asked. 'Shite, I screwed myself with that… Damn, welp one way or another she would find out.' I thought.

"What were you thinking, say it or I won't share my sweet bun." Edelgard said beginning to pout. 'Dammit, could she stop being the most adorable cinnamon roll!' I thought, 'she is messing with my thoughts, and I can't focus.' I began to mentally break. "I… Uh… uhhh…" I sat there stuttering trying to figure out what to say. "I… uh…" *SMACK* "AHHH, that hurt! But I needed that." I said smacking myself. "Oh, professor, what was that?" She asked. "Sorry, you broke me!" I said feeling a bit flushed. "What do you mean?" she responded. "I was just thinking you were to adorable. The way your face flushed a bit at my proposition and when you gave a slight pout." I replied.

Upon hearing my explanation, I could see her face burn brighter and turn a darker shade of red. "I… uh… I do not know what to say." Edelgard replied. "You could turn around and accept this bite of sorbet." I offered.

She began to turn slowly trying to face me with her face not looking beet red. She held her arm up with the bite of sweet bun, and I held my spoon up, we linked arms and proceeded to feed each other. "See, wasn't that cute?" I asked. Her face, which had turned a light shade of pink, had sunken back to a deep shade of red. 'Gah, were going to be here all day if she keeps being this fracking cute.'

I proceeded to take a couple bites from my sorbet as she tried to pick apart her sweet roll. "Umm… Drake?" She stuttered. "Yes!" I replied "Uh… would you mind… uh…" She stammered. "Do you want to try the linking arms again?" I said for her. She tried to nod but only gave a small nod trying to move her stiff muscles. "You know you'll have relax in order to do so?" I replied.

She sighed, trying to relax. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded with a less stiff neck. "Okay here we go!" I replied. We then spent the next couple of minutes switching off feeding each other our respective dishes, where we would switch from my feeding her the sorbet to her feeding me the sorbet and vice versa for the sweet buns, until the dishes were finished.

"Drake?" she asked. "Ya!" I replied. "Would… would you mind carrying me to your quarters for our c-conversation?!" She asked. I felt my smile rise up just a bit more, "Of course, how would you prefer to be carried: piggyback, shoulder lift, damsel carry, just married carry." I said listing off some of her options. "I'm not really familiar with any of those." She replied.

"Piggyback, would be you wrapping your arms and legs around me from behind while I hold you up and carry you; Shoulder lift is just me boosting you up and resting you on my shoulders; Damsel carry, would be draping you over my shoulder; and just married, or the bridal carry would be me picking you up from your joint in your knees and bracing you up from back in front of me." I explained.

"I think the Piggyback will be fine." She replied. "Ok, hop on." I said squatting down. "She hopped on and I proceeded to carry her to my quarters. 'Could she get any more adorable.' I thought.

TBC

I focused more on just Edelgard and I this time and that will kind of be the same thing with next chapter, after that I'm going to focus on more plot and things, so look forward to that, but just know that I'll be visiting Edelgard and I as often as I can. Enjoy and I'll see you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7

For Unity

Okay, here we go, one more thing with Edelgard and I… Ya, I got this… no spelling mistakes… I hope. Please if there are little mistakes, and I literally just checked, please pm me where they are because I just reviewed my spelling errors and it drove me insane. Please…

Chapter 7

More Bridge Repair

As we approached my quarters, I could feel my stamina running low, 'that's what I get for doing weight training.' I thought. (Note I actually bought some ankle weights IRL to train myself, so although I'll exaggerate some of the things I can do in here, but I'll try to mix in somethings about me and some of my training.) "Okay, were here!" I said, trying to open the door with my foot. "Just let me open the door." She said frustrated at my attempts, I moved close to the door and allowed her to open the door.

Walking in I placed her on my bed, I then walked over to shut the doors. "Okay, now we're in private." I said, slightly relieved. I walked to my study and pulled my chair over to face her. "You're not going to sit next to me?" she questioned. "I mean, I can if you want." I replied. She moved over slightly to make some space next to her as I moved to put my chair back, I walked over and removed my pillows from the end up against the wall. "There we go." I said feeling satisfied with myself. (If you haven't picked it up yet, I'm slightly OCD, mildly I guess is more of the word, but I digress.)

"Professor?" she asked. 'old habits die hard.' I thought, "Yes!" I replied. "Now that we are in private, can answer my question?" she asked. "Oh right, about what I said last night… albeit I have little to no recollection of it." I replied. "But, ya, the reason I find it difficult to phrase, is its, to me at least, embarrassing for me to admit infatuation and such, and so when I comes to me describing that we got married, it's kind of expires me…" I said pausing feeling my face get really warm. "I… uh…" I stammered.

I looked at Edelgard, who looked at me with a soft smile. "You know, you may think its cute when I'm blushing, but your shy blush is quite the charmer." She replied. "I… uh… da… you know…" I said continuing to struggle putting words together. 'Smack yourself you gobshite.' *Smack* "I need that." I said. "Feel better?" she asked. "A little, just… you know, having some troubles still, just putting my thoughts at ease."

"Drake?" she asked. 'oh! That's different!' I thought. "Ya!" I responded. "Would you mind telling me about the Yato?" she asked. "… oh… Ya." I replied. "I'll be honest this isn't the happiest story."

I said. "But as I said before, I got this blade from a dream of a summoner I connected to somehow in another world, He works in a world that links itself with other worlds, summoning heroes from other lands." I began to explain. "In this world they have what they call an "Order of Heroes", where these heroes come to help this world with its struggles." I continued.

"One night on a the perilous journey they were on to stop a god of death from destroying their world, this summoner went to perform a summon, most of the time he would have someone there to supervise the summoning, but he went alone, and he summoned the Hero. The one meant to draw this blade. At least that should be how their story would go." I said my tone turning more solemn.

"She was terrified, she feared being near anyone, fearing her power would cause more harm." I explained. "What power was that?" Edelgard asked. "She had the ability to transform into a dragon, but due to its dormancy her extreme anguish at the time had riled her draconic blood, forcing her into a frenzy, upon being returned to her human state, she fled her siblings, to soon be whisked away." I added.

"Later upon her escape, as there is a ritual that is performed to create what is known as a "contract" with the heroes, she never received this contract, so in an effort to find her, the summoner resorts to exploring her world to find someone or learn of something that can calm her down, he would soon discover the fate of this world, as the blade would jump from its pedestal into his hands." I explained. "Upon further viewing of the world, without the hero meant to use this blade to change the world, the world fell to ruins, as war over came the two nations in this world, they fought till there was no one left on either side, unbeknownst to anyone there was an outside player moving the pieces in the game, manipulating the war, his howls could be heard in the desolate world." I continued, "The summoner went to face this being in his domain, he would slay the demonic dragon king of a forgotten land leaving the world truly desolate." I concluded.

"Was there nothing the summoner could do?" Edelgard asked. "Unfortunately, no, by rules stated from the world he was summoned to him could not interfere with other worlds affairs." I replied. "But, wouldn't summoning the hero of that would be an interference?" she asked. I shook my head, "No, surprisingly. As summoning them is to be saving them from their inevitable deaths in that world." (That's just my thoughts on that) I explained. "But upon me waking from my dream, I found this blade next to me. And so, I have been waiting to try to figure out its purpose in selecting me." I added. "But being brought here has created an explanation as to why it chose me." I concluded.

"Does the blade have any secrets?" Edelgard asked. "Yes, when allied with its brethren weapons, its form changes, with the power of all four weapons it reverts to the omega Yato also known as the fire emblem, but as I also said, neither of those items exist here and neither do their wielders." I replied soberly. "So, any hope of unleashing the Omega Yato, the blades full power, is non-existent." I added. "That's unfortunate." She replied.

"Edelgard?" I asked. "Yes, Prof… I mean Drake?" She replied, correcting herself. "I don't expect you to trust me or even follow me, after all I've done in the last few hours, but I would appreciate if you could be by my side through this journey." I requested. "I'll put some thought into it before giving you a discrete answer, but for now as your student, you have my blade in any upcoming missions." She replied. "Thank you!" I replied gratified by her answer. "Oh, and professor?" she asked. "Yes!" I replied. "Would you mind doing some training with me in the morning?" she asked. "Ya, if you would like me too." I replied. "Thank you, and professor would care to join me for dinner tonight?" She asked. I nodded, "Dinner would be lovely." I replied. "See you soon." She said leaving my quarters. "I don't know how I impacted the flow of things yet; I feel like the change has begun." I said to myself.

Meanwhile

"Is what the professor says true?" She wondered. "I'll have to ask him soon to find out." She said to reassure herself. She rested her helmet back in its drawer and left for the dining hall.

TBC

Okay, so that's it for Edelgard and I for now, may in two to three chapters I'll hit it up again, for now I need to get ready for sleep, cause my classes are going to murder me by the time I'm writing again tomorrow. All righty then later guys.


	8. Chapter 8

For Unity

Ahh, I have managed so much today, that I may be able to get two chapters done before midnight. WOOT WOOT! *Insert clip from wind waker abridged* Okay let's get started with plot things.

Chapter 8

Theme for the Chapter: Brother in Arms, by DAGames

First step to change

It felt weird being able to wake myself up at 5:00, 'I glad college taught me that.' I thought to myself, 'Okay, time to get up to get to training. *Knock, Knock, Knock* 'Who's at my door?' I questioned, "Just a moment!" I shouted, hoping they heard through the door. In the forty-five seconds I had bought for myself I managed to slip out of my jimjams and get into my training attire which was just a lightweight shirt and shorts.

After changing my attire, I moved to open the door. Upon opening it I found Edelgard standing there, "Oh, Edelgard, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked. "You said we could train this morning." She reminded. "Oh, right!" I said vaguely remembering saying something that. "Ya, lets go." I replied.

We walked the forty yards from my chamber to the training yard. Opening the door to the training yard always felt like a new experience, as I still had some difficulty coping my new reality. "Was there anything you wanted to particularly go over, or did you just want to spar?" I asked. "I would like to spar first, to see if there are tricks you can teach me to try and out maneuver me." She replied. "Ah, going the studious route of this training." I replied, "Then let us begin." I said, moving into my beginning stance.

'What a peculiar stance he's taken.' Edelgard thought, taking her stance. I had taken a very open stance leaving my blade to the furthest part of my leaving the majority of me exposed, versus Edelgards standard both hands on the hilt using it to guard the front. (if that doesn't sell, what it looks like, I'm set up like Kirito does facing off against Kuradeel, and Edelgard is doing a stance similar to Ike's up taught just angled upward more, and if you know the actual terms for some of these stances feel free to inform me, granted Kirito's style doesn't, at least I don't believe it does, have any official terminology in stances.) "How will we start?" She asked, "one sec!" I said scanning the surrounding area for any small item to start us off, 'ah, a coin! That will work!' I thought, "When this coin hits the ground the match begins." I said steadying my hand to toss it. She nodded and readied herself.

I flicked the coin, watching the coin slowly descend to the ground, I could feel my heart rate increase, *poof* although the coin did not really make much of sound landing, in my head it sounded louder, and steadied my stance.

Edelgard, began her advance lunging to land a blow close to my shoulder, I quickly moved my blade to guard it parrying her strike, using my parry to transition to slash. She quickly recovered from my parry and guarded my slash, "Impressive!" I said, "but can you guard this." I added, switching to a lunged attack, forcing her to parry. Focusing on speed more than precision I made four quick slashes starting from a left diagonal; horizontal; right reverse diagonal, to a vertical slash. She managed to guard three out of the four attacks forced to dodge the final slash.

In a split moment, I forced myself to give another attack, to see how she would respond. In the moment she began to take a defensive stance, I switched my mode of attack from a piercing strike to a slash to remove her defense. Giving my strike, I realized I had been baited, as she quickly moved from her stance to dodge and give a blow to my side. "Point for me." She said. "Clever planning. Very cunning." I complimented, "Care to give it another go, this time without me being weighted down?" I proposed. "You are wearing weights?" She asked.

I nodded removing my shoes to show they were weighed down. "But, professor won't you need protection on your feet?" she asked. "I'll be fine, considering how many times I injured my foot in my life only getting impaled would bring me pain." (Pfft, coming from the guy that still shouts upon stubbing his toe.) I replied. "If you're sure professor?" she said still uncertain, I nodded. I walked over to retrieve the coin I had tossed beforehand.

After another 4 matches, we decided to call ourselves even with an even 2 matches won and leaving the final match to a draw. "Professor would mind showing me some of your techniques?" she asked. "Sure!" I replied, walking over to a sparring dummy, "Where would you like me to start?" I asked. "Could you start with some opening strikes and stances?" She asked. "All right, none of the stances I know have official names or anything like that, I just copied what some people I knew did and worked to make it efficient for me to practice, I would then weigh myself down in order to increase my blade speed and my agility." I started.

"So for this first stance, the one I used when we started, you're going to position your body to be lower while your blade is above you, the easiest transition out of this is to arc the blade from below, but with enough practice you can maneuver the blade to fit quite well with anything you need it to be." (This is coming from my own experience and practices, not from professional sword art trainings, I copied what I saw from many different platforms and worked to make my own style in sword training, granted I'd get my rear handed to me by someone that has done proper training, but I could put up a bit of a fight) I explained.

I worked to teach her as many things as I could before having to leave to prepare for my classes. I left a note on the door to the Blue lion's home room to meet in the train area. "Greetings, students!" I exclaimed upon their entrance, "I assume your all doing well… at least better than a couple days ago?" I asked. "Professor?" Ashe called out raising his hand. "Why are we meeting here today?" he asked. "Good question!" I replied, "We are here to train we'll be working on a particular skill set today." I answered.

"As most of you are aware, Lord Lonato, has been creating a rebellion against the church and they are starting to advance." I explained. "You are also aware that I know the happenings of this attack, so I'll brief you on what happens." I continued. "What becomes of him Professor?" Ashe asked. "I'm sorry to say this, but in all routes, he is killed in this fight, as with how a story runs there is mainly one out come things can come to; to save the author the trouble of creating many different outcomes, lazy writing if you ask me." I said, beginning to get off track, "But, that brings me to the reason for todays training, we are going to focus on attacks that will not hurt our opponents, we are going to stun, disarm, and cause brief paralysis, forcing there surrender." I explained.

"How do we go about that?" Felix asked. "A good question, you will need to be very precise with your weapons for this to work properly, so with the time we have we need to make the most of what we can, as Lonato will bring the civilians of his territory to fight for his cause." I replied. "So, don't put a frown on your face Ashe, cause I believe that this should work, doing the math… although I don't have all the variables accounted for yet, the numbers have been in the range of seventy to eighty percent, so our odds are quite high." I assured. "That's great professor! But what about if we end up on the unlucky side of this fight?" Ashe asked. "I won't let it come to that, but I'm going to talk with Claude to work on a strategy that will guarantee our victory in both aspects." I answered.

"Now, I have a couple of recommendations from this class to join me in this fight!" I said starting my monologue, "Ashe, as I believe your being there will increase our odds in swaying Lonato's thoughts. And Dimitri, as the future king will have some influence over such as well." I said. "Who are the other recommendations?" Asked Felix. "I guess, it's only fair if I share that information as well so you're not completely left in the dark of this situation." I replied, "My last two recommendation are Edelgard and Claude." I replied. "Professor, you want us to work with Edelgard?!" I heard some of the students exclaim.

"Irony I guess." I muttered. "Yes, I expect you to work with her. Yes, I know what I discussed that day, but you also remember my goal as well, so that means you'll have to at least learn to cooperate with each other." I replied. "And if I have to, I'll make it an order! You never get much choice in choosing your allies, you get paired up and have to live with it." I replied, "Dimitri, do you not want to change the way the people of Farghus think of those from Duscur?" I asked. He nodded, "Professor. Might I ask something after class?" Dimitri asked. I nodded. "Now let us get on with our training, we mustn't let or time get away from us." I said.

I proceed to pair the class at random, I then taught them some techniques for disarming and temporary paralysis. Shortly after some practice on the dummies and even being the receiver of some of those attacks (mainly for demonstration) I then turned the rest of the time for them to spar to practice disarming.

After and hour of training, I dismissed them for the day. "Professor?" I heard Dimitri call to me, "I now a good time?" He asked. "Yes, but we must be quick I have to teach the Black Eagles soon." I replied. "Then I shall try to keep this brief." He replied.

"What end goal do you see from Claude, Edelgard, and I teaming up?" He asked. "Hmm… that is a good question, that I anticipated you to ask." I replied. "But the reason, is each of you is to be the next leaders of your nations, are you not?" I asked. "We are." He replied. "Then would it not prove influential to see the future leaders working together to achieve a goal of unification?" I then asked. "I guess, but Professor, the three of us do not share similar ideals." He replied. "That is where you're wrong." I interjected. "How so professor?" He retorted. "You each, during your separate paths, fought to change the view people had on each other, both for the rich and the poor; those that bare a crest and those that don't" I replied, "Although some of the methods each of you used to achieve that goal were unorthodox at certain points, specifically how I helped Edelgard achieve hers, you would all achieve them, in one way or another." I explained, "I believe, that if you three were to come to understand your goals and worked to make all of your goal come to fruition, I believe you all would have an easier time solving other problems in Fódlan." I added. "But that's just my two cents on the situation, make of it as you will, but I hope you will choose to fight along side me." I concluded.

"Hmmm…" Dimitri thought. "It will be a tough decision professor, but I will give it some thought." He replied. "I respect your decision, now go on, you have other classes to get to." I said waving as he left. 'I hope I can make this work… I hope Claude can help me improve these numbers, I don't expect one hundred percent, but I do expect a better outcome.' I thought.

As the day continued, I worked to teach my students the techniques and the way to be precise with their strikes. After my class with the black eagles concluded, I had begun to prepare myself to head to lunch. "Professor?" I heard her voice say, ringing in my ears, "Yes, Edelgard?" I replied. "Might I have a word?" she asked. "Of course, but might we move this to the cafeteria, I haven't had the chance to eat much today?" I proposed, she agreed, and we began our walk to the Cafeteria.

TBC

Okay, I know I said Ashe would be the main focus… but after I started to do some thinking, dialogue run throughs, I decided to run it this way, I do promise Ashe will be focused on more, especially once we approach the fight with Lonato. But for now, I hope this will suffice, and I hope you can accept my explanation and my apologies. Anyway, expect the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 9

For Unity

One more chapter for the night. So, let's go.

Chapter 9

Theme for this chapter: Just the way you are, by Pierce the Veil

(I prefer this version, but you can listen to the original that works all the same)

Planning phase

"So, Professor, why did you recommend me along with Claude and Dimitri?" she pondered, "Would it not make more sense to exclude me for the time being?" She asked. "Well, yes, but do you remember my goal?" I returned. "Yes, you said you would unify Fódlan, but I don't understand fully what you intend to do?" she replied. "You see, the way I see it the way to unify Fódlan is to unify its future leaders, if I can get you three to work together the faster I see this working, but getting you all to cooperate, I know, will be a bit difficult." I explained. "But I don't know, my plan is more reliant on you guys more than anything." I replied, trying to change the subject.

"I will not deny it is certainly an ambitious idea, but do you think you can get us to work like say you will?" She asked. "I can try, but like I said, it's up to you three to work together, I know Dimitri will take sometime to consider it or even change to the idea, Claude, I feel is probably the most willing to do this…" I trailed off. "Where do you think I lie on this predicament professor?" she asked. "I'll be honest, I want to think you're willing cooperate with my ideals, but I also feel like you could still be sidelining…" I paused, "Like as much trust as I have put in you; I feel like you don't have as much with me." I added.

"But… that's just my thoughts on it, because I want to believe more than what I think about it." I continued. "Well, what do you believe professor?" Edelgard asked. "I believe you trust me that you are willing change the way you planned to unify Fódlan, like I believed in what you wanted to do for Fódlan, when I followed you, but the way it was achieved was less to my liking." I replied.

"Professor?" Edelgard, said putting a hand on my shoulder (Which I'll be honest is probably the cutest thing I've thought of her doing considering the height difference between her and I. [It's a foot and a half]) stepping in front of me to stop me. "Professor, I trust you." She said looking me dead in the eyes. "What you have told me and done with me, has allowed me to be open to think about your ideas." She replied. "Do I plan to still remove the crest system? Yes, but what you said, about picking a side made me realize what other possibilities there were to change Fódlan." She avowed. 'I feel like there's something she could say, but I don't think its right for me to pry.' I thought, 'I think I should just take her word for it. And if what she wants to say, comes soon or later, it'll be what it is.' I thought.

"Thank you, El!" I replied with a soft smile. "It means a lot to hear that." I replied thanking her. "Shall we continue?" she prompted, I nodded, and we continued our walk down to the dining hall.

"Professor?" she asked. "Ya?" I acknowledged softly. "Did you also know I was the flame emperor?" She inquired. "Yes!" I answered, "When you invade the sacred tomb, you show up as the flame emperor, but after your defeat at the tomb, your mask falls revealing such information." I disclosed. "Professor? May I divert our path to show you something?" She asked. "Sure." I surrendered.

She nodded, and grasped my hand dragging me behind her, she dragged me all the way to the second floor of the student dormitories. She opened the doors to her room allowing me in. "Soo…" I stumbled. "I wanted to show you this." she said pulling a small drawer from under her bed, she opened the drawer to reveal the flame emperor armor, "I want to give this to you." She insisted. "Why?" I said perplexed. "I thought about what you said, and last night I contemplated whether I should continue my plans…" she paused, "But I finally decided to fulfill my plan through your ideals. So, to prove it to you I'm giving you my personate of enacting my plans." She decided. "If that is what you desire, I shall handle your disguise." I said accepting her offer, "But might we leave it till after lunch, so I don't have to care it around?" I proposed, she nodded, and we moved towards the door to leave to the dining hall.

"Hey! Should we get two things of sweet buns?" I asked. "What about sorbets?" She countered. "Why not both?" I coaxed. "Now, you're really speaking my language." She approved. "Hmmm, I am thinking of also trying to make something to eat, would you appose if I did so?" I asked. "Not terribly no, as long as it does not have fish." She replied. "Don't worry I'm not much of a fish person myself, but I think you'll like this. I assured quickening my pace.

As I approach the counter I asked if I could cook a dish in the kitchen, the attendant went to fetch the head chief, "You say you want to cook a dish in my kitchen?" He said. "Yes sir!" I replied. "Hmm." He hummed, "Is it just for the two of you?" he asked. "Yes!" I replied. "Do you have a list of ingredients you need?" he asked. "One moment." I replied, swiftly looking for something to write on and write with. I quickly scribbled down the ingredients I would need of the dish, and quickly handed it to the head chief. "Okay!" He replied looking over the list, "Follow me and let me secure you an area to cook in." He replied gesturing for me to follow.

About 45 minutes later

"Did you order the sweet buns and sorbet?" I asked. "Right when you told me too." Edelgard assured. "Perfect!" I beamed. "That means that we should be receiving those shortly after we begin our meal." I added. I then ran back into the kitchen to serve up the two dishes swiftly bringing them out and setting them where Edelgard and I planned to sit. "Okay, give me one moment to return my apron." I said running back to the kitchen. Upon returning the apron I moved to collect the dishes I had used to move them to the washing area. I plopped them next to the cleaning sink and continued towards the exit, "Thank you, sir!" I said bowing to the head chief, I then motioned to leave the kitchen.

I walked back to our spot, sitting next to Edelgard, "Okay, I'm done." I sighed, "Ready!" I asked. "I believe so, but what did you prepare professor?" Edelgard asked. "This a dish called Sweet and sour chicken, it's one of my favorites, just a fair warning the duck sauce can give a bit of a kick for the beginning sour taste." I added. "The… duck sauce?" she gulped. "Oh, sorry! That's another name for the sweet and sour sauce." I said correcting myself. "Phew." She sighed relieved by my comment.

I was a couple of bites away from finished when they brought the sweet buns and sorbets to us. I looked over at Edelgards plate to notice she had been staring at my plate, I was a little unnerved by my glance. "I take it, you enjoyed it?" I sighed trying to calm myself. She nodded. "Let me guess, you've been waiting to ask if you can steal some of mine?" I guessed, once again she nodded "You know I can't say no to you." I cooed.

With her help my dish was finished off and we tackled the desserts we had ordered for ourselves, "Oh, gah… How have I not keeled over yet?" I asked. "What… do you mean?" Edelgard replied. "Seriously…" I paused. "We just stuffed ourselves, granted it…" I paused stifling a burp, "Was amazing, but… we still have classes to get through!" I complained. "We- We'll manage." She replied, "I think I'll keel before I finish my next class." I replied. "Try and hold out, for me?" she cooed. 'Dammit I know I was exaggerating, but I think I've killed her thought process, making her the cutest thing to fracking exist.' I thought "I'll try." I replied. "Could you carry me again?" She asked sleepily. 'Yep, I don did it now, I've made her the drunk version of full.' I thought. "Of course." I reply softly picking her up from her seat.

"Do you want me to just drop you off at your room?" I asked while climbing to the second floor. "Ya!" She yawned, "You can just leave me to my room." She added nuzzling up to me. 'Dammit if I thought the food was going to make me keel over, I think she just beat it by a hundred-fold.' I thought, 'Gah, what I would give to cuddle her like this.' I continued to talk to my thoughts.

I reached to open the door, finding I was having difficulty with her feet giving me some issues forcing the door open. "Oh! Professor, let me get that for you." Said a familiar voice. "Ah, thank you Claude." I replied. "You know teach class is about to start?" He emphasized. "Yep! Better start running, cause if I beat you their your tardy!" I replied placing Edelgard in her bed.

I reached for the drawer with the flame emperors' armor inside. "What's in there teach?" Claude inquired. "Huh! Oh, this!" I gestured, "It's a gift, she gave me it earlier, but I asked to leave it her during lunch." I answered. "Well, alright teach, I'll see you in class." He said waving as he left the door. 'Ya, that's right! You better run you trickster you.' I thought moving to open the door, 'dang it… doors are the bane of my existence.' I thought.

TBC

Okay so I did not mean for this to be a shipping chapter, I mean to briefly go through a talk with her and go to lunch briefly… then I got sidetracked doing a lot of research on a bunch of things, so… I ended making this chapter, I think its still fine, but I'm going to move on with plot stuff next time then interject it with another Edelgard chapter, then WARRR! If you get what I mean, anyway here you go, hope you guys enjoy, I'll see you tomorrow… morning, I guess. I've got a lot of time off tomorrow. Anyway, night guys.


	10. Chapter 10

For Unity

Okay so I had to do some more research, as that's what you do when you do things like this, so for next chapter I had to change my original plan to fit according to some information I some how missed somewhere, but it's crucial to change things so, you know, it should work… I hope. Anyway lets get started.

Chapter 10

Theme for this chapter: Survivor, Man with a mission

Strategy is what decided the war,

After dropping off the drawer in my room I stopped by Manuela's class to inform her of Edelgard's absence, *Knock, Knock, Knock* "Professor Manuela?" I said popping my head in the door. "Yes, professor?" she replied. "Sorry, just came to inform you I was the reason for Edelgard's absence, she should be stopping by soon once… once she uh, wakes up." I stumbled. "Thank you, professor, now shouldn't you be teaching your class?" she said motioning for me to leave. "Ya… I need to get going. Keep training eagles!" I said closing the door. 'Uh, got to make a quick effort to class, I said doing a speed walk to the training hall.

"Sorry, class." I said walking in, "I found myself a little preoccupied before class." I explained, "Ya, that's what it was." Claude interjected, "*sigh* Today, were going to learn some techniques in order to disarm your foes and temporarily paralysis them in order to force their surrender. I explained ignoring Claude's comment. "Hey teach?" Spoke the devil himself (please note, that I'm referring to the phrase speak of the devil in this sense), "Yes Claude?" I replied. "How do those of us that use bows go about doing that?" He asked. "…" I stood there shocked by his question, "Uh… I'm not really sure, but I'll talk some of my colleges that more proficient in bow arts to see what we can do about that and I'll get back to you on that tomorrow." I reasoned.

"For today we'll focus on melee weapons." I said getting back to my lesson, "So to start we're going to spar, to work on our disarming techniques." I explained. "Did anyone do a head count before I showed up?" I asked. "I did, professor!" called out Ignatz, "Awesome, what's our tally today?" I replied. "We have the whole class here all 66 of us." He replied. "Good, I'll count from 1 to 33 and anyone who shares your number will be your sparring today, so let's get started." I replied. "1, 2, 3…" I started, "And 33." I finished, "lets get into our partnerships and begin sparring, remember your focus is to disarm." I called out. "Begin!" I shouted.

For the next 30 minutes I watched them work to disarm their opponents, it was interesting to see how some had to overcome their opponents, mainly the brawlers or anyone against a brawler not using gauntlets themselves. 'some interesting techniques and adaptability.' I thought intrigued by their performance. "Okay, everyone let's line up in sorts of what weapon your using currently, so swords with other swords, and so on and such." I shouted gathering their attention. "Now!" I started, "We are going to start learning some precision with your weapons to temporarily stun your opponents using these striking dummies." I instructed.

I spent the reminder of class teaching each lane how to strike their opponent and reviewing with a few when their turn approached.

"Okay, good work from all of you, Tomorrow, we'll be in the classroom going over our last assignment, and discussing some strategies, so ready yourselves for that." I said impressed, "Now, for the last few minutes I'm going to discuss the mission for this month and my recommendations for this this house." I added.

"First up our recommendation." I started, "Claude, you are the one I most recommend for this mission. That's about it, for that section, the rest of you are able to volunteer for this mission." I said realizing I made sound like there was more to it, "Now, for the mission." I restarted, "I have been asked to lead those will to come along, to suppress a rebellion created by lord Lonato, which was the point of today's lesson." I concluded, "Alright that's about it, any question before I dismiss you guys for the day?" I asked pausing to see if anyone would raise their hand. "Okay, no questions, you are dismissed, enjoy the rest of your day guys!" I said waving to them as they left the training hall.

"Hey teach?" He asked. "Ah, Claude!" I replied. "How can I help you?" I asked. "Just a quick question." He replied, "I was just curious, what your goal was with me being the only one recommended for this mission?" He asked. "So, there are three others I have recommended for this, but they are with in the other houses." I replied, "Am I eligible for that information?" he prodded. "Ya, I have Ash and Dimitri from blue lions and Edelgard from the black eagles, recommended." I answered. "Teach your going to have the three leaders of each house partner up for this mission?" He asked, "I'll admit its ambitious, but do you think the other two will comply with this?" He asked. "Dimitri has admitted some distress with my choice, but I tried to sway him to see this from my angle, and for Edelgard, that's what that drawer was about." I replied. "I'm still confused teach." He returned.

"So Edelgard had something that she's entrusted me with to show that she is committed to the mission." I replied, "As about the contents in the drawer, I will keep that confidential for now, I may be able to disclose that at a later time, but for now it will remain a secret." I explained, "Does that answer your questions?" I asked. "Most of them, just one more… actually two more." He replied, "I'll start by asking about the strategy meeting you wanted to have, when should we plan that?" he asked. "I think this Friday or Saturday, and next week as well just so we can double check our numbers." I replied. "Okay, second, What's the deal with you and Edelgard lately, I've seen you two constantly together, at lunch and dinner, and early this morning she stopped by your quarters, so what's up teach?" He asked. "Uh…" I began to stutter. "That's uhh… a little hard to explain." I replied, my face beginning to burn up. "Ah, I see!" He replied, giving me a wink, "Well, I'll see you later teach." He said walking away.

'Gah! More and more I understand why he was called the grand tactician.' I thought, 'He just saw through me, in an instant of asking.' I said commenting on my thought. 'I hope that wink also meant he was going to keep that info between him and I because I think it will be more than Hubert reading to end me should that get out.' I hoped silently.

TBC

I know this chapter isn't as long as some of the others but with next chapter coming really soon you should be glad, and if I can manage it before my last class of the day, I might be able to get three chapters done. Anyway, till then guys.


	11. Chapter 11

For Unity

Here we go two more chapters today… Let's go, let's push the limits of my mind, yaaaaaa! Never give me days off of things. This is what happens.

Chapter 11

Theme for this chapter: Diggy Diggy Hole, by the Yogscast

(I needed a good march song and its one of my favorites)

Winning the war is the action of that strategy

Two weeks soon passed the strategy meetings we had, had improved our numbers to an astounding 85%, if all went well. I had talked with Rhea to ask if she withhold her deployment of Cathrine, as I felt that since she was the one who brought Lonato's son to his execution it would make swaying his thoughts more difficult. She obliged me by reassigning her. I then worked to convince Dimitri to join the fight, he would eventually concede a few days before our departure. And I also took the time to ask Catherine why Lonato's son Christophe had been executed in the first place.

"Well, to be honest, at that time, what the story is about his execution is not entirely true." Cathrine relayed, "He had been "accused of being a part of the tragedy of Duscur, but in all actuality he had been plotting an assassination attempt on Lady Rhea, so naturally I went to bring him to his judgement." She admitted, "ever since then Lonato's always been hostile towards the church and more so towards me, which is understandable." She added. "But why did you ask for assignment to be changed?" she asked. "I believe I can sway Lonato into forgetting this rebellion, but if the one that brought his despair is there, it could effect the odds of such." I explained. "So, you went and did the math of the battle?" she asked. "Ya, but with the margin of error still being a significant 15% it could really be in our favor, or not." I reasoned. "15% is the margin of error, bud I don't think you understand basic math if you're worried about a small number like that." She replied, pulling me in a noogie. "Come on kid, with what you did it sounds like you've got it in the bag." She added. "Yes, but you've been in plenty of battles so you know how fast the tide of battle can change." I argued. "That may be true, but I'm sure you came up with multiple strats to counter act those odds changing?" she countered. "That's how we have that number, 15% is that all combined." I countered back.

"Well, the odds are still in your favor, especially from what I heard your goal was." She replied, "Just keep your head straight, and the battles yours. That's my advice anyway." She added, "Anyways, I need to be getting to some training before my departure. Good luck, Professor!" she said walking towards the knight's hall. 'I hope she's right.' I thought.

(This something I need you to picture with the upcoming battle. So were going to marching to the battle, but I need you guys to imagine a scene like on TV where they do flash imaging between the current actions with a past action. So, my character is going to be doing a chant in his quarters with the Yato, whilst you picture them continuing their march in the forest. Good, got it. Great moving forward now.)

The blade that grants its user the ability to change fate. Grant me your strength to change the fate of those who would fall this day, that they may live to see another day, and help bring my dream into reality. (There's the chant make work of that as you will)

"We're here." I said stopping our advance. "Professor, that's just deep fog, we still have a way to go before reaching Lonato's territory." Dimitri replied. "No, this fog is the work of a dark mage in Lonato's forces, they're trying to get the upper hand on us." I replied, "Begin passing around torches and let's continue our march." I commanded.

We only managed to walk a few yards forward before Lonato's troops began to attack. "We won't let you kill our lord!" They shouted. "Ashe with me!" I commanded, "Everyone, its time, aim to disarm them, force their surrender!" I ordered, "If you find the dark mage conjuring this fog, render him unconscious!" I added. "Let's win this fight!" I shouted.

The goal was to have the three house leaders lead a group of troops, while Ashe and I worked our way to Lonato. In the background I could the clashing of weapons, as our forces were engaging the enemy. "Professor?" Ashe said softly, "Why are going through without a torch?" he asked. "The torches are to attract the forces in their direction, as we approach anyone, we are shadows and have a bit lenience with my escorting you." I replied, "We shouldn't be too far from where Lonato is…" I said seeing the shadow of some armored troops.

"Halt, who dare approaches!" One of them shouted. "Ashe, your up." I whispered nudging him to speak, "Ashe, Sir, I seek an audience with Lord Lonato!" He replied. "Ashe?" we heard from behind the armored forces, "My boy what are you doing here?" He asked. "I'm here with my professor, Lord Lonato." He replied. "It's true sir, we only seek to talk!" I replied. "Speak fast, "Professor." He ordered. I could feel the air quotes on my bestowed title. "Lord Lonato, I came here with Ashe to try and persuade you to…" I started.

"I've heard enough you can not change my resolve." He said sounding resolved, "Lord Lonato, please listen to us!" Ashe pleaded. "Please your lordship, its important." I pleaded as well. "This a matter of your own survival and to future events." I added. "How?" He questioned sounding angered. "Sir I've been sent to change fate, as this blade I wield proves." I replied, "You would fall today, if I didn't plan to change that." I added. "Why would I fall to you?" He asked. "As your just being used to be a pawn in the greater scheme of a group known as "those that slither in the dark"." I explained, "They are using you to achieve a greater goal of the destruction of Fódlan itself." I added. "Are you implying I'm a puppet to them?" He asked shocked by this revelation. "Yes sir, those that slither in the dark are using your discontent with the church as well as the western churches to bring about your downfalls." I continued.

"And why should I believe your words?" Lonato replied, being skeptical again, "Because I believe my professor when he says he can change the event of today, he has seen this happen time and time again." Ashe defended, "He desires to create a world where your still in my life. Lord Lonato, please reconsider!" Ashe pleaded again. "You are aware of what the church did to Christophe are you not?" he retorted, "Sir, if I might interject." I interrupted, "The reason your son was taken was because of a different reason…" I paused, "What are you implying?" Lonato questioned, "That the reason Christophe was executed for the tragedy in Duscur four years ago, was because it was used to cover up his actual crime." I said begin to beat a bush that was close to catching fire.

"Christophe had been conspiring with a group, that I'm unaware of, but I can assume it wasn't with Those that slither in the dark, but he was plotting an assignation attempt on Rhea, the tragedy in duscar, was a cover up to create a light crime against him." I explained. "He would never do that?" Lonato questioned, "He was a brilliant child he would never do such a thing." He replied angered by my statement, "Then might I suggest something if you insist on continuing to fight." I interjected. "Speak!" he commanded. "Let us duel, should I win you will concede and retreat with your forces." I proposed. "What should when I win?" Lonato asked. "First, don't get cocky cause that's how you lose. But should you win, I'll forfeit my life." I replied. "Professor, you cannot wager your life, for this victory!" Ashe said trying to convince me to change my wager. "Ashe, I said before I would die to see your guy's future change, this is one of those moment I have to be willing to risk my life for." I replied, "Because if I can't change this event in time, what good is it to have done all this planning." I added. "Professor!" Ashe cried out as I stepped towards Lonato.

"Are you ready to begin?" He asked. "Question before we begin?" I asked. He nodded, "What weapon are we to use, or is it open game for any weapon?" I asked. "The weapons we currently have will be our weapons of choice." He replied. "So be it." I returned. "But with this blade, I shall not faulter!" I replied.

At that moment, the fog lifted, 'looks like someone knocked out the mage, that's good, I just hope my student don't have to see me fall, for all of this.' I thought. "Professor, the troops have…" Edelgard started, as she came running in our direction. "Professor?" She said looking past the armored troops standing before her. "Ashe, what is going on?" She asked. "The professor is dueling Lonato for the fate of this fight." He replied, sniffling. "What is on the line?" she asked. Should the professor win then Lonato must retreat…" he paused before stating my wager. "But should I lose!" I shouted, "My life is forfeit!" I added. "Professor, you cannot wager…" She began to plead, "I told you all before I was willing to die for this cause, this is one of these moments." I replied.

"Begin!" one of the troops said reffing our duel. Although Lonato was more aged then I was, by like 40 years I bet, he was still very quick on his feet, he came in fast with his lance close to a hit on my arm. "You're fast, but I'll still beat you." I replied. "Now who is getting cocky." Countered Lonato.

'My Yato, may not be enough to best him.' I thought, 'the day I forget to pack an extra blade.' I sighed in my thoughts. 'guess I'll have to rely on my speed to best him.' I plotted. I guarded a downward strike from his lance giving an upward slash to back him up, with him backing away slightly I took the opportunity to back away to the edge of the circle of knights around us. Lonato came charging at me once more, but I began to give chase around the circle of knights to encircle Lonato, but his speed made it hard for me to get behind him.

"Professor, please… win." I heard someone say softly, * "try and hold out… for me." * I reminisced that moment, 'Oh Yato, please grant me your strength to win this fight!' pled in my thoughts, at that moment I stopped and face Lonato, he came quickly thrusting his lance towards me, I took my blade to push his weapon away from me, he pulled back to wind another thrust at me, but from the color of the blade I could tell he used some magic to power up. 'A tempest blade.' I thought, with no other choice of defense I halted my blade in front of me to intercept the blow, I closed my eyes fearing the worse.

When I opened my eyes, Lance had been stopped and the Yato, now surged with energy, the blade flashed and extended its blade, the edges opened to reveal its chainsaw like appearance and red flames surged from the blade, 'The Omega Yato, but… I don't have those weapons' I thought, Lonato jumped back wards to give him some space between him and I.

"It's time to change fate!" I quoted charging Lonato, He countered my strike with his lance, the teeth of the blade began to sick into the metal handle of his lance, "Star Strike!" I announced as I began slashing in star shaped pattern, Lonato would move his lance to guard each slash, on the final slash I swapped the blade to my off hand thrusting it forward, Lonato defended the strike sealing the fate of his lance, as the force of my strike broke the handle. Lonato fell back from the force my strike, I raised my blade to him, "Checkmate." I replied, thrusting my blade into the ground.

"Professor! You did it!" I could hear my students cheer, I nodded acknowledging them, the Yato flashed returning to its neutral state, 'thank you,' I thought thanking an inanimate object. With the circle of knights breaking Edelgard and Ashe quickly made their way to me.

"Professor, that was amazing, how did you manage to make the Yato transform?" Edelgard asked. "I'm not entirely sure… but I'm glad it did other wise that tempest blade would have bested me." I replied. "That was an amazing fight Lord Lonato!" I said turning to him extending my hand, "There is one more thing I must inform you of." I said, "What would that be?" Lonato asked. "Although I doubt that those that slither in the dark planned on your survival, I think it would be best to hide out for the next couple of months." I advised, "I'll look into talking with house Dominic if I may reside with them for that time." He replied. "I actually asked someone else if they could give you hospitality before this." I replied. "Who might that be?" he asked. "I feel I might know of house Gautier, I asked to their son Sylvain if they could supply you with their hospitality." I explained. "But why House Gautier they have plans to come down through your territory to visit the silver maiden, there you should be good, to reside for the next little while till those that slither in the dark try their next plan." I informed him. "Very well, he replied. Although I don't agree with the church's methods, I'll respect Ashe's belief in you, hopefully you can achieve what he says you will." Lonato, said commencing his retreat.

"Phew, ok let's make our journey back 'cause I start devising another plan for next month!" I shouted.

TBC

Woo, one event changed now need to focus on another date like chapter… Oh, the adventures. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you guys in a few hours.


	12. Chapter 12

For Unity

Okay right not its 10:30 pm so if this gets posted before 12:00 that will be amazing (Rocky mountain time mind you) But It's date night! WOOO, lets do this. GO, now, read.

Chapter 12

Theme for this chapter: Home, by Michael Bublé

Fairy in the night

With the end our mission I made an exchange with Edelgard about seeing each other on the first Saturday of to Blue Sea Moon, she agreed and continued to chat about her side of the battle where she had managed to disarm her opponents, swiftly but with grace, or so I heard from a couple of students chiming into the conversation. It made me proud to hear that her technique improved that much, granted we had been doing morning trainings on off days (A schedule that's like Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday. You repeat that on and on and that's what we did).

A few days later, I stood there looking at the Yato, as it laid against my beds head rest, 'I wonder what I did to cause the blades transformation?' I thought, this thought had come to me multiple times, I theorized multiple reasons as to what it could, but I found each one to be very unlikely. (Send me your theories just so I can see what you guys think)

*Knock, knock, knock* I heard at my door, 'Ah, She's here!' I thought, "Just a moment!" I called out, she gave a single knock to signify to me she heard and understood. We had discussed before on a couple occasions the thought of having a type of code, to communicate to each other, while at the monastery knocking was our way of talking to each other, while we were still working on a code in battle, we had some basics down for certain motions with and without our weapons.

I reached for my scarf and opened the door to feel a cold breeze quickly find my warm body, "Professor?" Edelgard asked. "Ya!" I replied. "are you not going to be cold like that?" She asked. "I'll be fine, I naturally produce heat, making me less susceptible to the cold." I replied, "But I packed a light jacket just in case." I assured her. "What about the scarf?" She asked. "Just a favorite of mine to wear, even in warm weather." I replied, "Now shall we be on our way?" I asked, she nodded. I held my arm and she link her arm with me as we walked down to the market area to leave into the town.

We walked a way down toward a building near the center of town, I opened the door to reveal a wide-open floor. "What is all this Professor?" Edelgard asked "Well a small group will be here in a little while, but I figured I would take you dancing." I replied. "Oh, are you good at dancing professor?" she flattered me. "I'm alright, but before the group gets her and you know they begin ballroom dancing, would mind if I should you some dancing from my world?" I proposed. "What style is it professor?" she asked. "It's a unique style, it's a little faster paced than ballroom dancing, but I feel you can pick it up." I wagered, "This is known as western swing, its something you would find country people in my world accustomed to dancing, we do have theses kinds of ballroom dances as well, but we diverged into many different types of dances. Anyway, lets get started with a couple of basic moves." I said offering her my hand.

"Okay, so first were going to start with a basic, basically the most common move to use to transition to the other figures." I started, "Okay, I'll cup my hands like so, and your hands will cover over my hands." I demonstrated, "There you go, ok our feet are going to be adjacent from each other, you left close to my right… There we go!" I said adjusting my position. "Okay, so for the basic, we come in for two and go out for two, make sure to keep your arms bent, I'll try my best to not outreach you." I added, "Good, now let's start with an arch, this one you should know from the waltzes." I said looking for acknowledgement, she nodded, "Okay, so first I'll drop my right hand letting you drop your left then we'll make an arch like so." I said going through the motions, "Good, okay let's do a back to back, to start let's get into our starting position." I said pausing to adjust my stance.

"Okay, so I'm going to bring our hands together like this," I said beginning the motion, "then we'll arch both of them together to intersect our arms, see!" I explained, "Okay, now were going to motion back to back." I continued, "no, spin your arm the other way... there you go." I said helping her rotate to be back to back, "Now, leave your hands flat to allow you to move easily, you need to you can curve your fingers to add a little tug, when we zig and zag." I explained. "Wait zig and zag?" she questioned. "Ya, so I'm going to lean this way you will do so the opposite way, then turn your head to face me, then we'll go back to back again and repeat on the other side." I explained, "Good, one more time… Okay, now to return to our starting stance, I will lift my right arm for you to go under." I motioned, "Good, now were going to arch our arms for me to rotate to my left, then spin you slightly." I said commencing the spin, "Then I'll drop my right arm, arch and were done!" I said, "Yay, you know two moves now. Next I'll go over revolver and pretzel and call it good until the dance begins." I proposed, she nodded. "Sure." She replied a little nervous. "You'll be fine!" I assured.

(I'm not going to explain these next two, although the revolver is easy to explain, pretzel not so much, but I'd like to move on, if your not sure what I'm talking about you can YouTube these moves, there a lot of fun to do.) For the next few minutes I taught Edelgard the motions to the figures of the dance, "You think you've got it down for now?" I asked. "I believe so!" she panted, being exhausted from the practice.

"How did you learn this?" she asked trying to steady her breathing. "I learned it in College." i started, as we walked towards the wall of the building. "They offered a class on it, easy physical education credit. But it was a lot of fun to learn so I always attended the weekly dances." I explained as we both sat against the wall.

"Your world sounds intriguing, but dangerous the more I learn about it!" She expressed. "That's understandable, I constantly thought that when I was there. Now, I kind of prefer it here, to be honest." I replied. "Why would you say that?" she asked. "People I can tolerate; I don't have to put with idiotics daily. Seriously the worst thing I have to put up with is the narcissism that is Lorenz and Ferdinand, although I can withstand Ferdinand better. But that's the worst it is." I answered, "I work in my element, like I enjoy educating this way, I especially enjoy educating you guys on being better leaders and using your weapons effectively." I explained, "All around this is much better than my world, I will say I do miss my family and some of my friends back on my world, but versus being here, its just better." I concluded.

"Professor, do you think you will have to go back someday?" Edelgard asked. "Most likely, but if there is a way for me to go to and from my world to here, then you can expect me to stay, as I can freely visit my world when I see fit." I answered. "But should there be no way for me to go back I won't be to sad, but should there not be a way for me not to return here should I have to go back, I hope you'll be able to be as great of a ruler as I have trained you to be." I quavered. "Professor, promise me you'll find a way back if that's the case?" She asked, "I won't stop till I do." I promised.

Edelgard motioned her way over to sit closer to me, I then remembered something I had seen on Pinterest (Ya I know, I have no life being on there, so what) I removed my scarf, beginning to wrap it around Edelgard's neck and then wrapping it around mine. I could feel her breath heating me up from my nerves, she moved her head to nuzzle up against mine, I rested my head on hers. 'If only this could last.' I thought.

I moved my hand to interlock my fingers with hers, watched a small smile appear on her face, it was a soft and gentle smile, it was just so enchanting to see her with a smile on her face. "I wish…" I paused. "What do you wish, Drake?" she asked. "I wish… you could always smile like that!" I purred. "Only with you have I smiled like this." She confessed, "It is a very warming feeling, I'll confess." She admitted. "That's usual!" I replied warmly. "What do you mean?" she asked softly. "It means your feeling something, and to me its very comforting." I replied.

I felt her face warm up to my response, I gave a small chuckle. "What?" she replied shyly. "Being with you always makes me chuckle, you just give off an essence that makes me this happy." I replied, "I guess I'm kind of overflowing in it, so some of it escapes as a chuckle, I guess." I reasoned. "I turned my head kissing her head. "I'm proud of you!" I expressed, 'she is truly the cinnamon roll I love!' I thought to myself. "Thank you, Drake!" she replied.

As much as I didn't want to, I removed the scarf, "What's wrong Drake?" She asked. "Nothing." I replied a little heartbroken, "Just, everyone's going to show up in a moment." I answered wrapping the scarf back around my neck, "How about a little later, we continue where we left off?" I proposed, she nodded standing up to stand next to me, she reached for my hand interlocking her fingers with mine. She looked up to me and smiled, I smiled back. 'She just melts my heart with that smile!' I thought.

When the group came in and the music started we began to waltz, for a couple hours we danced, I watched Edelgard beam with liveliness, more than I had seen during our previous times together. It was then I decided I wouldn't just risk my life, just for my cause, I'd risk my life to protect her as well.

Shortly after the dance ended, I undid my scarf again to try and wrap it around us once more, but I noticed Edelgard shivering a bit, even though she had come with her jacket she was still cold, I took out my extra jacket and wrapped it around her. "Is that better?" I asked, she nodded, "hop on and wrap the scarf around us." I said squatting down to give her a piggyback ride, she took the scarf from me and climbed on wrapping the scarf around our necks. "All right, lets head back." I said, picking myself up.

On the way back she fell asleep on my back, so although I thought about returning her to her room, I diverted to my quarters. When I entered my quarters, I laid her down on my bed, removed her jacket and my jacket and tucked her into my bed, she looked so peaceful resting as she was. I would find my spare blanket in one of my cabinets, I kissed her forehead, "sleep well, Edelgard." I whispered, before turning myself into a burrito with my blanket and going to sleep.

TBC

I want to quickly explain that the purpose of the theme being Home from Michael Bublé is because the tone of the music, but the lyrics also describe returning home to his love, and I feel that is the tone I wanted to set with this chapter, as evidenced by the progress in the relationship. Okay, three chapters in one day… Wooo, I'm tired, I'll work to get another two to finish tomorrow. Finished at 12:40, close enough right. Anyway night guys. (Some edits: i realized that the first 11 months of being a professor start on the same month so i had to change some of the dialogue to fit the correct month, i'm also going to say Fodlan is a northern continent so i can keep the jackets in the story, but some minor fixes in spelling as well, hurray!)


	13. Chapter 13

For Unity

Ok, today, working on plot, for right now, so were going to skip a towards the end of the month but I'll also be including some exposition for me explaining the mission to one of my class, that will basically be the same thing explained to the rest of the students. So, let's go!

Chapter 13

Theme for this chapter: How wonderful, by Natewantstobattle

Another blade

"Okay, class before we close up, let me brief you on this month's mission." I said gathering the attention of the Golden Deers, "Okay, so this month, as you all know, is the Goddess's rite of rebirth, so if after the battle with Lonato, if had gone the way it did before my interference we would find a note he was carrying describing a assassination attempt on Rhea, while they will attempt that, there main goal is to get into the Holy Mausoleum." I explained. "What are they looking for in there teach?" Claude asked. "There going to attempt to break a seal on the tomb of Saint Serios." I replied.

"I will inform you this mission will be a bit more dangerous, as they will have a unit amongst there forces known as the Death Knight." I explained, "He is the epitome of deadly strength, if you wanted to vision the grim reaper, he would fit that description." I said describing him, "But he won't target us if we don't engage him, so we'll need to focus on the other troops, but know this should he engage us by some chance, we need to gang up on him, cover each other's weaknesses, cause a slip up could end with bad results." I continued. "But having faced him multiple times, he should ignore us as long as we don't engage him, so just ignore him and focus on the mages that will be down there." I reiterated. "No recommendations this time, this all up to you guys to defend with me." I added. "All right with that you're dismissed, see you guys tomorrow!" I said waving them goodbye.

I sat back in my chair stretching, "Oh, it's been a long day." I said to myself, "*Sigh* I think I'll hit the sauna." I said continuing to talk to myself, "Hmm, wonder what it looks like, since you can't have access, in game?" I wondered, "Adventures!" I said, getting up from my chair, immediately falling to the floor, 'Dammit, head rushes.' I thought to myself.

(Anyone else partially black out when they get a head rush? I curious.)

A couple weeks later.

*Bom* "Ah, so this is how they attempt to bring the knights away, they make a distraction like so, Squad A to the tower, Squad B with me, time to fend off our intruders." I ordered, 'time for me to get a new sword, in the process!' I thought feeling Giddy. We walked down the stairs and sure enough the western church members were doing their scheme.

"Huh! Looks like we have company boys, take care of them, while I break the seal, Death Knight, show them your strength." The Mage in the back commanded. "I do not take orders; I will not mess with these weaklings." The Death Knight retorted.

'Perfect, just I like I knew it would.' I thought. "Okay, guys get ready, this isn't like our last mission, this fight is to the death." I announced, "Be on your guard, we only have about 20 minutes before the seal is broken." I added.

I looked out amongst my crowd of students that had joined me for this fight. Edelgard, of course agreed to join me, Claude had signed up to be apart of the crew that responded to the distraction, Dimitri had chosen to defend the Goddess tower. But in my group next to me, (there are a total of 67 with me, but I'm only noting the nine units you can take with you on the battle screen and I am excluding myself from that total so I have an even 3 from each house) From the Black eagles I had: Edelgard, Bernadetta, and Hubert [surprisingly]; from the blue lions: Felix, Ashe, and Mercedes; and from golden deer: Lysithia, Marianne, and Ignatz.

"Ashe, take your group to the left, Edelgard the right; Mercedes and Lysithia with me." I ordered, "Professor, you are going to go down the middle?" Edelgard asked, Yep, the only option left, luckily, I'll have Lysithia, one of the highest-ranking mages, and Mercedes, one of the highest-ranking clerics, with me." I replied. "Now, lead your troops and make your way to the back." I commanded, "Lets go, you two, stick close." I replied. I said beginning my advance towards the back.

"You!" shouted the Death knight, raising his scythe conjuring lightning. "Mercedes!" I said tackling her, 'Damn, I forgot he has something against her.' I thought, "Oi, Death Knight, you think you can harm my student, you've got another thing coming!" I retorted, "You want her, your going to have to go through me." I said raising my blade.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Felix said, "He said not to attack the death knight yet here he is fighting the death knight." He said confused. "Felix, look!" Ashe said pointing to Mercedes, "The death knight attacked even though he said he would not." Ashe pointed out. "Not much of a knight, is he?" Felix replied, Ashe shook his head, "Lets just hope the professor can handle him. If we can manage it, we can send some reinforcements." He said dashing at his opponent.

"Looks like the poor professor might get fried." Hubert said looking at the current situation, "It is a shame really, but everyone gets their comeuppance." He whispered. "Hubert take charge, I'm going to go help the professor." She commanded. "Lady Edelgard, you cannot very well do that, you know the strategy for our victory, we can only follow your council." He replied. "Very flattering to hear you say that, but you know these strategies as much as I do, now follow my orders and lead these troops." She chided.

'Damn, I can't get close enough to him to attack.' I thought. "Pathetic, I'll end this now." The death knight said raising his scythe, 'Dammit, I won't be able to react in time.' I thought. "Hey, Iron head!" Edelgard shouted, "Try this!" She said, leaping to strike with her axe. The death knight lowered his scythe to defend her attack. "Insolence, I have only one target, now you will both be my targets!" He said swinging his scythe. "Hey, this is a two on one now; you got to keep your eyes on both your opponents!" I shouted, slashing at him, he brought his blade around to clash with my sword.

'Looks like I'll have to see if Edelgard can pick up what I'm putting down.' I thought, I swiped with my blade knocking the death knight off guard, "Switch!" I shouted, catching everyone off guard, Edelgard quickly picked up on my tactic beginning to rush the death knight. 'I need to strike with a heavy blow.' She thought. The head of her axe lighting up. 'She's going to attempt a smash.' I thought, examining the death knight, 'Shite, his scythe is coming down!' I panicked dashing back to him.

*Boom* "AHH!" The death knight cried. "Don't think I'm going to sit out professor, I got to live up to my reputation." Lysithia said, readying her next spell. The death knight moved his scythe in to a defensive position, to guard Edelgard's attack. *Crash* He gave a swing sending her into the air, with its force. "I gottcha!" I shouted catching her, "Professor!" Mercedes cried out. I felt my strength increase, losing its fatigue from the previous strikes. "Thanks, Mercedes!" I called out to her, "Time to show sir knight how to attack." I said swiping Edelgard's sheathed blade. 'Two blades?" she thought. 'Time to put my training to the test.' I thought.

The death knight raised his scythe, planning to bring it down on me. "Your life is over!" He called out bringing down his blade. *Clash* "I don't think so!" I retorted gnashing my teeth, I had managed to guard his attack with both swords. I used my right blade to knock him off guard followed up with a slash with my left blade. "An impressive feat, but it will do you little good." He replied coldly, dodging my attack. "Let's put that theory to the test!" I replied stepping back.

"Lysithia, Mercedes, and Edelgard, keep moving forward, I can handle him from here." I ordered. Lysithia and Mercedes nodded and continued to move back to the back of the mausoleum, "Edelgard, go!" I commanded, "I can't fight him all out if I have to also protect you." I argued, "Please, I'll be fine." I said defending a blow from TDK, "Go!" I shouted, gnashing my teeth. *whiep* (I don't know what sound teleporting makes)

"Lady Edelgard, are you alright?" Hubert asked. "Hubert we can't leave the professor to fight that death knight!" she retorted. "Our goal is to stop the mage from breaking the seal, the professor, said he could handle him!" Hubert argued, "Do you not believe in the professor's skills?" he asked, gagging as he said the words.

'Thank you, Hubert, as much as you discount my sincerity, your act was much appreciated.' I thought, "Now, let's go!" I said looking the Death knight in his red murderous eyes. We both charged each other. I dodged his blade, thrusting one blade at him then slashing with the other, he spun his scythe to deflect my attack, switching his attack into a slash, I stepped back from his attack he slashed again I defended with my swords, but the steel sword I had borrowed from Edelgard shattered from the attack. 'Damn short a blade again.' I thought.

'I can't let my students down, I need to take this guy down, Yato, please allow me your strength to defeat the death knight.' I wished. "I'll make them beg!" He said, swinging his scythe. At that moment I could feel my anger slip from its chain. (Perfect song to listen to right now is "The Devil" by Rok Nardin) "Like Hell You Will!" I roared, parrying his attack, at the moment of collision the Yato, transformed into the Shadow Yato. "I won't stop till I've stopped you!" I growled gnashed my teeth.

My attacks became very fast cutting into the floor and pillars I struck as the death knight dodged my attacks. "Hold Still Dammit!" I growled. "Every swing you take makes you weaker, making you an easy target!" TDK gibed. "Shut It!" I shouted, swinging once more.

"Hey!" I could here a shout from the back of my mind. "I cannot wait to see your corpse litter this floor!" TDK jeered. "Just Stand Still So I Can Finish You!" I exasperated. "You, can't win like this." I heard the voice say. "HA, hya, whia." I shouted swinging my blade. "*sigh* Pathetic! *Snap". The voice said pausing time. I continued to swing my sword at the frozen image of the death knight. "Hey!" the voice called. "Your so daft." It said, "Wake up!" it shouted at me as if it were approaching me.

*Smack* "Wake up!" She shouted. I fell to the floor to see my space frozen in time, with Sothis standing in front of me. "There, now you acknowledge me!" She said, sounding annoyed. "What happened?" I asked. "You, had a mental break down!" She replied. "I mean look at yourself, you drenched, and I can feel the soreness you are experiencing from your rampant swings." She explained, "You are exhausting yourself, what are you trying to prove?" She reprimanded. "I… I don't know, I just… don't want to fail my students… I want them safe… and if I can't even beat the death knight, then what good am I?" I asked. "You won't be anything running this suicide attempt to prove your strength!" She retorted. "I'm going to use my power to reverse time back to when you had your little girlfriend helping you." She said, casting her divine pulse, "You, take it from there." She replied.

TBC

Woo, an action-packed chapter that's for sure. Let's see what happens next give me a bit and that will be out soon.


	14. Chapter 14

For Unity

Time to find out the result of the battle… even though we technically already know… but you know fun things. So, shut up, don't question me, and read. Enjoy.

Chapter 14

Theme for this chapter: Light 'em up, by Fall Out Boy

Destiny of memory

"Remember, to not lose yourself to your anger." Sothis said reprimanding me. "I'll try." I replied. "That is not good enough, once you enter another frenzy like that, I won't be able to save you again, you need to keep a check on your temperament." She replied. "Now go, end this fight." She said casting her divine pulse.

I watched as the events of the last few minutes unravel in reverse. Reality kicked back in after I had caught Edelgard from the Death knights attack, but due to my unknowing of reality setting in, I fell back with Edelgard in my arms. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine, what's our strategy?" she asked. "I need you to hand me your sword." I ordered; she unsheathed her blade handing it to me. "Now: Lysithia, try and hit him with the heaviest attacks you have; Mercedes, heal us when you see fit; Edelgard, you and I are going to attack up close and personal, I'll try to attract his attacks, to parry, when I shout switch, swap in and hit him with all you got!" I strategized, "Go!" I shouted.

Edelgard and I began our charge on the death knight, the death knight retaliated our approach with a slash. 'Crap, need to something to stop him!' I thought. *Boom* "Dark Spike Tau!" I could hear Lysithia say casting her spell. (The Τ symbol in the spell is the Greek letter tau, just like the omega Ω and lambda Λ so ya all those things next to the name of the spell are Greek letters, cool huh?) 'Perfect for our attack!' I thought, "Hwaa!" I shouted slashing with my right blade. "Gah!" TDK exclaimed, he was quick to recover from the attacks, bringing his mighty scythe down on Edelgard, I ran over to attempt to defend the attack, 'Crap I'm not going to make it!' I panicked.

*Whiep* 'Oh, thank Sothis Hubert was ready to teleport her' I thought sighing a breath of relief, death knight raise his scythe once more slashing at me, I jumped back to avoid his attack, (Its quite sad how limited his attacks are on horseback, not to mention his scythe is slightly smaller than your typical scythe.) I have to defend and attack when I can, cause if he takes me out the girls won't stand to much of a chance against him. The death knight began to charge me, raising his scythe again to bring it down, I countered his blade with my combined blades, 'I'm going to beat him this time!' I thought, 'I just need to find my opportune time to strike' I said beginning to look for some extra strategies, 'got it!' I thought, "Scatter!" I shouted running around the pillars on my side.

"You're running now?" TDK questioned, "Come face my scythe like a true warrior!" he reprehended, "Like your one to talk!" I replied, "You attacked someone you said you wouldn't!" I retorted, "That goes against your code, even if you're a death knight you have a code you follow, you breaking it is in violation of your knighthood, so this is more of fair play than anything else." I called back. "It is still a cowardly tactic!" he replied, he said slashing behind him, *Clash* "Good, you found me!" I joked, "But you forgot, I have allies!" I added, parrying his attack. "Switch!" I shouted.

Edelgard leapt from behind the pillar next to TDK, he tried to retaliate with his scythe but was struck with another attack from Lysithia. "Don't forget about me, you might regret it!" She quipped, "It's hammer swinging time!" Edelgard said landing a heavy hit on the death knight. "I didn't expect to anyone like you… How fortunate!" he said before teleporting off. "Damn, we didn't finish him off!" Edelgard cursed. "He would escape before his death anyway; we have a bit before we can actually finish him off." I replied, "Just be glad we beat him." I added.

"Mercedes can you work you magic?" I asked. "Of course, professor!" she replied with her signature sweet smile. She began the casting of her healing spell, after its completion I could feel my renewal. "All right, time to get back to the fight, we got maybe five minutes before that mage breaks the seal, lets move!" I said beginning to dash to the back of the mausoleum.

"You're too late, the seal has been broken." The mage called out as he moved the cover of the grave, "Huh, a sword?" He questioned. "Bernie shoot a stray arrow towards him!" I shouted. "Uh… O-o-okay." She nodded, drawing the string back letting the arrow fly. 'perfect!' I thought.

I continued my advancement on the mage, he quickly began to cast a fireball, hurling it at me, I cut the spell with the Yato, the mage reacted by trying to swing the sword at me, when Bernie's stray arrow landed right in his foot. 'Yes!' I celebrated, I moved to disarm him, relieving the blade from him I quickly dropped the steel blade to retrieve the new blade, 'Oh, ya it's happening!' I thought with a huge grin appearing on my face. The mage quickly tried to cast fireball once more, this time I cut his spell with my new blade, activating its power, "Oh ho ho! You have no idea how much I am enjoying this!" I called out, swinging out the blade to activate its whip like ability,

*begins humming the Indian Jones theme, whilst attacking with the whip blade*

I gave one more slash ending the mage as he fell on the steps to the casket. "Oh, I loved that more than I should have!" I said to no one in particular, from the other end of the room I could hear. "Okay, boys time to show them what you got! Oh, you already handled them. Dammit!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the dialogue. "Well boys, round up what's left of them and lock em up." Cathrine ordered.

"Professor, did I use the phrase you used in training correctly?" Edelgard asked. "Sort of." I replied, gesturing with a teetering hand, "It would have worked better if you had been using a hammer, but… it works all the same." I replied. "Professor, how did I do with my spells?" Lysithia asked. "Phenomenal!" I replied, "Without those spells, the death knight would have had my tail." I added. "And Mercedes. Your heals helped a ton." I complemented turning to her. "And Bernie, that shot was amazing, managing to stick it right in the mages foot!" I said turning to her as well. "Umm… t-thank you p-professor!" She replied shyly "I know what your going to ask." I said looking at her "Yes, you may run to your room, but please to do so quietly?" I asked, "I'll make sure to bring some cake by your room for you to enjoy." I added, she nodded and quickly worked her way to escape to the shelter of her room.

"It's a shame she hides so much." Edelgard chimed in. "Oh, don't worry, I'll break her out of her shell." I replied. "That's generous of you professor!" Edelgard said commending me. "Then when you guys graduate, I'm going to kick her dad's ass." I said continuing my monologue. "I now retract my statement." She exasperated. "Also, why her dad specifically?" She asked. "He's the reason she's like this, he has done so many cruel things to her, that she only feels solitude and bliss being alone, where she doesn't have to worry about talking out, or interacting with others!" I said, feeling a bit animate about Bernie. "I see, that does explain a few things, but I hope you'll hold back a bit on him?" She asked. "Why you can easily replace the head of the ministry of religion. Besides after what he's done to Bernie, he more than deserves it, he'll be lucky if he can still crawl when I'm through with him." I said feeling my heat rising. "Professor that's a bit much, even for me!" she replied. "I'm sorry!" I apologized, trying to cool myself off, "I get that way when I talk about Bernie." I explained, "I just… I don't like what he did to her, it just gets me so worked up." I added. "Don't worry professor, we'll find something to do about that, for now let's go celebrate our victory." She sympathized, I nodded, and we made our way along with the rest of the students to the dining hall.

TBC

Hey guys sorry this took so long to post, I got caught up on the Bernie thing at the end and went to write down the dialogue from Byleth and Bernie's b support convo to have my Japanese teacher help me translate it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy I'll be back tomorrow with more.


	15. Chapter 15

For Unity

Hey I'm back again, I'm planning on only posting one chapter today and then I'm taking Saturday and Sunday off, Monday, my Japanese teacher will have the dialogue for Bernie's B support translated for me, She's awesome, shout out to my Japanese teacher even though I'm not putting her name here she's still awesome, so when I get that back on Monday I'm going to work on a Bernie chapter, when I have that information I'm I can have proper info for that chapter. So anyway, look forward to that, lets get a love chapter out of the way. (Also I know there are going to be some nitpicky people that are like what about the cake, just know my character, much like myself, when I say I'll bring you some, I legitimately mean I will get and bring you some.)

Chapter 15

Theme for this Chapter: Waking up, By Starset.

The Something of Dreams

I opened my eyes once again. "Ugh!" I groaned flopping over and faceplanting into my pillow, 'Why am I like this?" I thought. I had been rolling around in my bed for about twenty minutes trying to fall asleep and having no success, *sigh* "guess I'll try running through some ideas or replacement scenarios." I said to myself trying to take my mind off trying to fall asleep.

I had managed about six different story lines for the same story before, conking out, then dreaming of falling forcing me to make back up. "Dammit!" I said softly. I got up and walked around the monastery for a while, doing a walk by the dormitories, i even saw Bernie scurry from the dinning room with her nightly rations, she noticed me panicked and ran faster to her room. I chuckled at the sight, 'she's adorable!' I thought, walked to knock on her door, "Bernie?" I said. "I'm not here!" She called back; I could hear her facepalm from her realizing she had have just stayed quiet. "You mind if I come in?" I asked.

She opened the door, "Here's what I got." She said shyly. "I'm not here to take your rations, I know you don't show up to dinner with everyone else." I replied. "Really! Wait how do you know that?" She asked. "Three reasons: First, I'm observant of my students; second, Dorothea told me, and third I literally watched you scamper back from the dinning hall." I replied. "Oh!" she replied, "but how does Dorothea know?" She asked. "Out of all of that your caught up on that?" I questioned, she nodded. I shook my head, "I don't know, you'd have to take that up with her on that subject." I expressed.

"Professor?" Asked Bernadette beginning to munch on a roll she gotten from the kitchen. "Ya, Bern?" I replied. "Why did you decide teaching all three houses was the way to unify Fódlan?" she asked. "Hmmm!" I hummed, "It's a good question." I replied, "I think it started after I found the four different routes and how they functioned." I started, "there was no route that didn't involve the fall of one or more of the nations." I explained, "So, I thought of the idea of teaching all houses, no matter how grueling the work might be, it might be the way to handle the situation." I concluded, "I mean so far I've been right." I added.

We sat there quiet for a bit, Bernadetta continued to eat the food she retrieved from the kitchen. She paused and turned to me. "Professor?" she asked. "Ya?" I replied, "You said you knew the fate of everyone during the war…" she paused. I nodded, "Yes." I replied with a solemn nod, "What happened to me in those times?" she asked. I had a sigh of relief. "I had you by my side each time, I recruited you into my class fairly early in the days of the monastery, by the end of my run with the blue lions you received your house from your father, you withdrew from the politics of everything and instead focused on maintaining your territory, they even gave you the name the Bear of Varley." I said.

"By the end of my black eagles run you and Linhardt had a run together, as you both dropped your titles in your territories and returned to the monastery, you two lived happily here, and when the academy opened up again you both became professors, you two were probably the best professor this place ever saw." I said, "With the Golden Deer, I had taken your hand, and with becoming the new king of unified Fódlan the people expressed some concerns with you being my queen, but in all honesty you did better than they thought, you helped me find perfect advisors to help withhold Fódlan, and your council was always what would help me make tough decisions." I continued on. "How did I help with the advisors?" she asked. "Quiet simply, it was because of your shyness we found perfect advisors, anyone that scared you away we found out didn't work nearly as well as someone you could actually be around." I added. *Glancing over the churches route once again because I still haven't finished the Golden deer route*

"That's about it really, all around you were one to survive, I know I made it sound different at the meeting, but I was more applying that a game can have many different out comes, the outcomes I had could be different than how others played, but I tried help as many of you as I could." I said with a small smile. "Professor? We're all going to make it through this, aren't we?" she asked uncertain. "I want to say yes, but there is still an air of uncertainty following this path, we'll just have to see to it we last till the end." I said, trying to sound hopeful.

I had heard some rustling from upstaits, 'uh oh, is that happening again?' I thought, 'I better check before I try to get to bed again.' I thought, "Well, Bernie, I'm going to try and get back to sleep, I'll leave you till your solitude, I'll see you in class tomorrow, yes?" I asked, she nodded. "All right, get some good sleep now." I added before closing the door behind me.

I walked off of the cobblestone walk way and began to sprint down towards the entrance to the second floor, when had gotten to the second floor I slowed my pace and tried to slow my breathing to listen for the any noises, the rustling increase in volume, along with moans and groans of unpleasantries. 'Yep, its that again!' I thought knocking on Edelgard's door before attempting to open it. It was locked, which was understandable, but in this instance a big inconvenience.

'Uh, I don't have time for this!' I thought, I stood back from the door, giving it a heavy kick splintering the closing mechanism of the door. I moved the door out of the way, 'ah, damn! That's coming out of my salary.' I thought unamused, 'never mind that!' I thought shaking my head, upon entering the room, the rustling was as I had assumed, Edelgard was wondering her room, in a sleep walk, (Now this is coming from my studies in psychology, waking people from sleepwalking is always the correct answer, as they are in stage one sleep, meaning they should be fairly easy to awaken, should you not wake them up they can end up seriously hurting themselves, always wake them up, it's a total myth that someone will die should you awaken them while sleep walking)

"Edelgard!" I said grabbing hold of her, "Wake up, I said trying to wake her, 'Damn this her terrors must be bad!' I thought. (Another thing is sleep walking is that it can be cause by knight terrors, which for adolescence and adults isn't very common, but in the cause of Edelgard, where she has had severe trauma in her childhood which can have a lasting effect on the ability to outgrow night terrors) I held her till she calmed down. When she laid still in my arms, I tried to awaken her once more. "Edelgard!" I said, lightly shaking her.

Her eyes shot open and in a split second she punched me. "ow!" I tried to scream silently. "Oh! Professor, I'm so sorry!" she replied. "It's fine, its my fault having put you in a state where you would have a clean shot at getting me out of shock." I replied, "Especially since your unaffected by sleep paralysis." I added. "I am not sure I follow?" she questioned. "You suffer from a mental disorder known as… uh… one moment I need to remember it." I said pausing for a moment to recollect things.

"It's, uh… somnambulism." I replied, "It's a disorder most children have but outgrow in adolescence as well as night terrors." I added. "Then how can I have said disorder?" she countered. "Severe trauma like yours can result in a lasting effect, its not common but it can happen." I explained, "I came up to check if the noises I heard coming from up here were what I thought, and you sleep walking was what confirmed it for me." I replied. "How could you tell I was sleep walking?" she asked. "two reasons: one; everyone, besides Bernie, is asleep. Two; I know and understand your past, so its understandable that I knew this was going to happen." I explained, "Although, I did not anticipate you locking your door, a wise decision, even if you didn't know." I added gesturing to the splinters of the door. "If you would like I can help treat your disorders, unfortunately I can't cure them, but I can help you deal better with them." I offered. "Thank you, Professor!" she replied, "That would be greatly appreciated!" she thanked, "When should we begin?" she asked.

"Well, it's a bit late in the knight to attempt treatment now, but we can begin tomorrow with a relaxation therapy, and if needed I can stay by your side to awaken you before your usual experiencing of the terrors as that can help relieve you from experiencing them the rest of the night." I explained, "But for tonight allow me to stay by you just for safe measures." I offered, she nodded and allowed me to take a spot next to her on her bed. "Now, lets check to make sure you didn't injure yourself in your subconscious state." I said gesturing for her to roll up her sleeves.

(Another misconception about sleep is that you're not unconscious you are in an altered state of consciousness, meaning you are still aware of your surroundings, which is why you can wake easily from a noise in your house, in Edelgard's case, she's a little harder to take care of as night terrors, aren't easy to wake from, you most likely have to wait out, like I explained, till you can awaken them, as knight terrors, like to spark during your dream states or your stage one sleeps, also note that while you sleep you spike a lot in your sleep from stage one to stage four then spiking back at stage one, also note you should be getting four REMS a night, so four stage one spikes, if you keep track of your sleep.)

"Professor?" she said wincing as I found a bruise on her leg. "Yes!" I replied, continuing to examine her leg for other bruises or abrasions. "What was the sleep paralysis you I was not affected by?" she asked. "Ah, that confused did it?" I asked, looking up to see her nod.

I moved to her other leg and began examining it. "Well, when our mind enters its subconscious state, it forces our muscles to stiffen and lock up to keep us from moving in our sleep, as: if you tried to awaken me, I would not really do much, I would wake with a start sure, but when compared to you where you are not stiffing up in your sleep you body enters its dream state, and your body follows suit, not knowing what to exactly do." I explained, "So, when you struck me earlier, that was because your body quickly started and started fight or flight, with your senses quickly kicking in you entered fight mode, upon which you struck me." I went on, "But that's about it." I said, finishing my spot check, "besides a couple of small bruises on your arms and legs, you should be fine." I said, rolling her jams down (When I said Jimjams a few chapters earlier, I found a slang term for pajamas, its British and I love it). "Anything else you'd like to do while we're up?" I asked. "Maybe a cup of tea." I said throwing some suggestions. "I think a cup of tea would be nice!" she replied softly. "I'll go heat some water you wait here I'll be back in a few minutes." I said turning to walk out the door. "Professor?" she called out, I nodded. "Come along, the tea isn't going to make itself." I said as we walked out of the room.

TBC

Okay, now that we've talked to Bernie a bit can relax myself a bit, and you can look forward to some late knight teatime on Monday. Thanks for reading guys I'll see you on Monday… Maybe… if I can hold myself to it. Who knows?


	16. Chapter 16

For Unity

Okay, so I may lack a bit of restraint as I said I wouldn't do another chapter till Monday yet here I am. So hypocritical. I just could not leave off where I was, I needed to do something about tea. I freaking love tea, and having my first tea interaction is driving me insane, I need to do something… so here I am. Here we go more of Edelgard and I. (If you could help me come up with a shipping name, that would be awesome, because I genuinely suck at that.)

Chapter 16

Chapter Theme: Kiss Me Slowly, by Parachute

Silent Rose

"What kind of tea would you like?" I asked. "Bergamot." She said finding a seat, "Ah! a fan of the Earl grey tea." I replied. "Earl what tea?" She replied. "Sorry, in my world, the bergamot fruit was used in a tea by some guy called Charles Grey or second Earl Grey he was a prime minister of one of a country called Great Britain, so people gave the tea its name because of him." I explained. "An odd sounding history." She replied. "Eh, my world is just weird in general, nothing I can really do about it." I shrugged.

"I think I'll give Bergamot a try." I said bringing the kettle over to our table. "You've never tried it before!" she said surprised. "In my world its caffeinated I try not to ingest a lot of it." I replied, "But, it has intrigued me." I added, pouring the water into our cups. "You mind doing something with me?" I asked. "Of course, profess… Drake!" she replied correcting herself. "What did you have in mind?" she asked. "Well it's a thing I did on dates with girls in my world." I started, "We both take turns complementing each other, until one of us runs out of complements." I explained. "Sounds simple, let's have a go." She replied.

I gave her a quick run down to see if I could have a full arsenal of complements ready. "How do we who decides who goes first?" she asked. "Ladies first." I replied. "Have it your way!" she shrugged, "I…" She paused, "I appreciate your incites on our classwork and training." She complemented. 'Oh! She's starting strong!' I thought, "I appreciate your cooperation and assistance through the struggles of my being here." I complemented, 'Not my strongest, but it's a good start.' I thought.

For a little bit our complements were focused on our knowledge and reactions to each other. "I love your hair, it is just so captivating, with its pristine white color and soft appearance." I said, changing the focus of complements to her appearance. "I appreciate your honesty." She complemented back. 'She's holding off on my appearance.' I thought. "I love the lavender color your eyes are, their such a rare color, just like the person you are." I returned. "I love that you are so caring towards us students." She replied.

We kept spitting out complements at each other for a good while, till I looked at her without saying another word, "I… uh…" I stuttered. "Looks like I win!" She smiled, "Is there a point to winning?" she asked. "I mean I'm yours to do with, for the next little bit, so I guess… have at me." I guessed. "Hmm!" she hummed, "What am I to do with a professor, for a small while?" she wondered, finishing her tea. She walked into the kitchen to dispose of our dishes and came back examining me. "Hmm!" she hummed again.

Edelgard bent down picking me up. "Should I be in like a damsel carry, is that what you're going for?" I asked, she didn't say anything me, she continued to walk her path out the door, I ducked down while in the doorway, she carried me all the way back to her room plopping me on her bed. "Hmm!" She hummed once more I could feel myself start to get concerned as she continued to hum. But by my own conduct I chose my poison I'm left to deal with the consequences.

She began to position me in the bed, I was simply just lying down, she took the blanket and placed it over top both of us as she laid next to me. I could feel my face heat up looking into at her face in the night. She looked into my eyes she snuggled up a bit more to me leaving little space between me and her, she took my arms and wrapped them around her as she wrapped her arms around me, she nuzzled up to me, her face only being inches from mine. She raised her hand and booped my nose, she giggled at my surprise. She moved her head placing her forehead against mine. "Drake?" she said, "I hold you in high regards, but I beg you to allow me this one thing." She insisted as she leaned in closer locking her lips with mine.

I could feel my face flush completely red; my mind had no thoughts; it was just her. Her kiss was light, passionate, and sincere. When she broke away, she tried to look away reverting to her shy ways, I chuckled at her shyness. "Permission, granted." I said bringing her closer to me. "I have a feeling, you held back? She said suspicious. "Maybe!" I teased, affectionately, "But, I've been waiting to do something like that." I said placing my forehead against hers. "Well, how about you give it a try?" she said wrapping her arms around my neck, I leaned in kissed her. "Well, how'd I do?" I asked, she giggled at my statement, "You did wonderful!" she replied.

She cuddled up to me, I held her in my arms, 'nothing could be more perfect!' I thought smiling, as I embraced her. "I love you!" we both said, we both smiled. She pecked my cheek, "Good night, Drake!" she said closing her eyes. "Good night, El!" I replied kissing her forehead.

TBC

I know I lack my own self control when it comes to my thinking of writing, but you have to admit we're cute, also I love to make a note, that the song Home, by Michael Bublé is the perfect theme for El and I. but enough for now. I'll see how long I can restrain myself tomorrow and Sunday. But I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys later.


	17. Chapter 17

For Unity

Hey guys, I'm back a little early, so I've had a lot of difficulty working on a changed plot line for chapter 5 mission; where your supposed to retrieve the Lance of Ruin from Miklan, but it all turns south with the Crest stone in the lance reacting, I assume to him not having a crest, as that is what they say happens, but they also say that in the presence of crest bearers the crest stone should remain dormant so why it activates is still unknown to me. So unfortunately I don't think I can change this plot line, as Miklan is a very Determined man, so deterring him, of course would not be easy, but running through multiple scenarios, without me making a drastic change in personality, I can't find a way around the fact he has to fall this chapter. So ya… enjoy.

Chapter 17

Theme for this chapter: Bones, by NateWantstoBattle.

The Lance of Ruins

The tower that Miklan's bandits were said to be staying looked more to be ruins of an impressive tower; while it was a tall and impressive standing tower still, it looked ready to crumble if given a heavy enough blow. "So, this is the tower?" I said looking at tower, "I always pictured it looking better." I said unimpressed. "Well, it has been standing in Faergus territory for centuries." I heard Dimitri tell me from behind, he stood next to me. "It's a shame what happened to Miklan!" he said solemnly. "hmmm." I hummed recollecting some events before our mission.

"Rhea?" I said, approaching her. "Yes, what can I do for you professor?" she asked. "I have a question, but can we move it somewhere private?" I asked, she nodded moving us into the room next to the audience room. "What was it you needed?" she asked, sitting down on the couch; prompting me to sit next to her. "I was wondering about the crest transfusion?" I replied, she gasped from my question. "How… when did I tell this?" she asked. "It was after Byleth returned after five years, on the churches route." I started, "You told them that Jeralt had been deeply wounded protecting you." I explained, "You saved him by giving him a blood transfusion, with your blood, which gave him the Crest of Serios and lengthened his life." I continued on. "I'm just wondering if you have to have compatible blood or if there is something else that leads to the development of the crest?" I wondered.

Ultimately it came down to a Punnett square of developing a crest and the ability to carry a crest onto your decedents. So when I found out that Miklan was the one out of four, it destroyed one of my plans to save him from his fate that the Lance of Ruin would bestow upon him.

"Rhea, might I also ask about the dark things of the Relics and Crest stones?" I asked, she nodded hesitantly, "I'm just curious, after this month's mission you would tell Byleth that the fate bestowed upon Miklan was due to the Goddess wrath for using the weapon without a crest, yet when asked if this fate would befall me or even my students, you reply that as long as the crest bearer of the weapon is in proximity the weapon remains dormant, which sounds very contradictory to me." I explained, "So, what will cause the Lance of Ruin to turn Miklan into a black beast?" I asked, she look at me solemnly. "I am afraid, even I do not know the answer to that." She replied, "I know of the dark things that befell the heroes of old because of the weapons, but as to the reason for such, I hope and pray that you may be able to find the answer to that question, or can alter his fate." She says hopeful, I nodded, "That is all I came to ask." I said standing up. "Good luck professor, may Sothis help you change his fate." She said, I nodded and walked out of the room.

'I hope I can change his fate…' I trailed off in my thoughts. I looked at the tower once more as we began our climb.

Some fighting later finally reaching Miklan

"So, you're the ones the church has sent to stop me!" he said sounding unimpressed, "You may have defeated my men, but I, there leader, will be the ones to best you all!" He said, raising the lance and pointing it at Sylvain, "Especially you, Sylvain!" He said with a course voice. "Remember, try to take the lance from him!" I reiterated to my students.

Miklan began his advance on us, countering his attack, Sylvain charged him facing off against him. "Why are you here!" Miklan yelled amongst the clash of the weapons, "Here to gloat about your crest!" He insinuated. "Why would I!" Sylvain countered, "This crest has been no good to me, just as it has been to you." He added. "I doubt that highly!" Miklan said breaking the clash, taking a swing at his brother. "Miklan, if I could I would give you this crest, I'd give you your place back in our territory." Sylvain said dodging the attack.

The rain had made the floor quite slick and with Sylvains loose footwork dodging the attacks, he slipped on a puddle that had formed, "Brother, I swear I never wanted this Crest." He said looking away from his brother. "Too little too late, Sylvain!" he said raising the lance above his brother

Queue 紅蓮のをとこ (Crimson Lotus, guren o toko)

"You may think so." I interjected, coming at a full sprint towards him. *Clang* "But you lack the ability to understand sincerity!" I replied, attempting to overpower him. "You may be older, but that doesn't necessarily make you better." I said breaking the clash. "What that suppose to mean!" he replied striking with the lance once more, I guarded his attack with the sword of the creator.

"You bullied him his entire life for something he had no control over; it isn't his fault you can't bear a crest." I said tossing his blow and swapping it for a blow of my own. "You may have got the short end of the gene pool, but that doesn't mean you can hold it against Sylvain!" I added. "He took everything from me just by being born!" he replied angerly. "So, what; he doesn't even want it." He doesn't have power over any of the inheritance!" I countered. "He said he would gladly give it to you, yet you refuse an offer he has the choice over in the near future!" I added, "you could have listened to your brother and accepted his charity, yet here you are, ready to kill him, just because of what? A point, what would you have to gain from the slaughter of your own brother!" I retorted.

"He stands between me and my parents about the inheritance." He countered, striking once more with his lance. "Look I may not fully understand the concept of the inheritance, but I do understand that him denying to inherit it makes it possible for him to gift it to another of the family." I said, striking once more. "But, even if your parents disowned you, your brother still treated you like family, he understood why you acted the way you did, he tolerated it, because he felt it would make you feel better!" I said drawing the yato from my side, "He thought you would outgrow this, he hoped it would make you a better person!" I retorted, "He still believes in you, yet you stand here and spit on his hopes." I guarded another one of his attacks, and glanced at Sylvain, 'I'm sorry, it has to come to this.' I thought looking at him with remorse.

I removed the yato from my defence leaving the creator sword, to defend against the lance, I took the Yato and pierced Miklans side with the Yato, making him stumble back. "Please drop the lance, for your continued survival you need to drop the lance!" I said realizing what was about to happen. "Like hell I'll drop it!" he retorted.

At that moment it happened once again, the crest stone in the lance began to glow, releasing its dark presence and engulfed Miklan in its evil slowly turning him into the black beast. 'Damn!' I thought, "Everyone…" I paused. "We need to take this beast down and quickly before he destroys the tower, with us in it!" I Ordered. "Professor!" I heard Sylvain running over to me.

"What about Miklan?" He asked. "unfortunately, the lance killed him upon his transformation, I tried to disarm him, even attempting to take it from him in an injured state, but…" I paused. "I understand professor. I don't think he was going to concede anyway." He said solemnly, "The best thing we can do is kill this beast he's turned into!" he replied, reading his lance. "Professor!" I heard the rest of my students say lining up in a battle stance.

I raised the creator sword to the creature, "I will slay you, in honor of the hardheaded, brilliant leader you've swallowed!" I roared, "CHARGE!" I shouted, beginning our attack on the beast.

After the battle

*Queue正義の力 (Power of Justice, seigi no chikara)*

The darkness of the lance began to evaporate leaving the corpse of Miklan and the Lance of Ruin. Sylvain walked to pick up the lance, looking at the corpse of his deceased brother, "Miklan." He muttered. "I'm sorry, Sylvain." I said walking up next to him. "I could have done something to better avoid this outcome." I said feeling the waterworks work there way up. "It's fine, Professor!" he replied a tear running down his face, "I mean this is probably the best way for him to understand, my sincerity." He replied. "I think he deserves a proper burial!" I proposed wiping away a tear of my own, Sylvain turned to me and nodded. "That would nice, professor." He replied.

We spent the next while digging his grave, the rain poured and poured as we continued to work. We held a small service and filled the his grave. "May you one day understand." Sylvain said looking up to the dark clouds above. We stayed a little while longer reminiscing the man we all knew could have been a wonderful leader. It was a silent journey back to the monastery in the pouring rain. I looked at my students; one look from their faces told me they were just as upset as I was about the whole of the situation, where we would be celebrating, we were instead in remorse for an outcome that could not be changed. 'Why…' I thought, 'Why did that have to be Miklan's fate!' I pondered, 'My goal was to change the fate of those in this world, why was his carved from stone.' I thought, beginning to tense up.

Unable to keep my emotions pent up anymore I walked to the side of our path looking at the tree in front of me. 'I shouldn't have had to been this way!' I thought, unleashing a heavy punch on the sturdy tree. "Professor, the hell are you doing!" I heard some of my students shout running over to me. "I'm sorry, I set out to change things in this world." I paused, "Yet, I couldn't change Miklan's fate." I lamented. "I know, there still is more for me to change, yet I fear what else could lay before us that I cannot change." I sniffed. "Professor, we know what you set out to do, itsambitious." Sylvain said. "But sometimes you need to know when the deck I stacked against you." Dimitri consoled. "It is a setback on the original goal, but Miklan is probably seeing what he could done to change his fate." Sylvain bet, "Besides I kind of knew it would come down to us going at each other someday. It's just a harsh reality." He added.

I gave another punch to the tree, pulling my hands away they had been cut and were beginning to bleed a lot from the look of them one was probably broken. "Professor!" Dimitri exclaimed, taking his blue cloth and beginning to wrap my hand with it. Edelgard ran up offering her red cloth to bandage my other hand. "Professor, why did you do this to yourself?" They asked, I didn't speak I just looked away from their gazes. "we're sorry professor, its not our objective to pry." Some apologized. Although a bit slower, we continued our march back to the monastery.

Meanwhile

There was a cry in the town below the monastery. "Perfect!" he said, handling his catch over his arm, he had knocked her unconscious and rode away into the dark of knight.

TBC

Here you guys go, my first failure in my mission to unify Fódlan and change the fate of its inhabitance. I added the music queues to bring a little more emotion into the story, as I wanted a good turn of the tables theme for the battle and a theme that could really move me to tears… even though that's physically impossible. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. I'll see you guys maybe later or tomorrow, whichever comes first.


	18. Chapter 18

For Unity

It's time, I got the paper back, it is time to have a Bernie chapter. Woooo! Okay let's get started.

Chapter 18

Theme for this chapter: Manifest, by starset

The Dark Within

It had only been a few days since the events at the tower, I lied on my bed looking at the nothingness of the ceiling of my room, 'Why?' I questioned, my face contorting in the discomfort of my failure. I could see events play over and over again like an unending nightmare, I had called off my classes for the day, the other days, I had tried to press on trying not to have a problem with what happened, but today, was a day that I just could not escape this nightmare.

I laid there a bit longer till I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked over to the door, "Who is it?" I asked trying to sound all right. "It's Bernie, do you have a moment Professor?" she asked. I thought about turning her away for a false reason, but in the end I decided to allow her in, in hopes it would be for a short while.

Upon walking in, she saw I did very little to upkeep myself. "Professor, are you sure you're doing fine?" She asked, I nodded putting on a false smile on my face, "Really?" she questioned, "Because from the look of things I would beg to differ." She replied. "I'm sorry, i-it's not my place to say that." She said trying to hide herself from me, "Stupid, worthless Bernie!" she said about ready to walk out, I quickly grabbed her shoulder. "It's fine." I said, "I could do a little upkeeping." I replied, with a solemn look.

"It's just a little depression." I explained, "I should be back to normal soon." I assured her. "P-Professor?" she stuttered, "I-i appreciate what you've done for us, s-students!" she said, trying to put a smile on her face. "Thank you, Bernie." I said, patting her head, "As much as you might disagree with me, I plan to get you to be an open person, slowly, but surely." I replied a small smile appearing on my face. "P-Professor!?" She squealed fearing the worst, "I said slowly!" I replied, "I don't expect you to just walk out of your room all willy-nilly all of a sudden, have to work with baby steeps first, which my be just getting to leave your room a little more." I explained, "key word being little." I reiterated. She nodded hesitantly, "You know, your classmates wish for you to be a little more… out there." I said looking for the word. "It may take some time, but I'm willing to help you get over this!" I said giving her a soft smile.

"But before anything I need to have a chat with Edelgard about something." I said, "After that, then we can get started on your recovery." I said, patting her head again. "Professor, why do you keep patting my head?" she asked. "It brings me comfort!" I started, "I do it with pretty much everyone!" I said, recalling events of doing it to some of the other students. "Don't you think it's a little weird?" she asked. "Everyone has something that makes them feel normal, this is one of those things, as weird as it may sound." I replied.

"Anyway, were getting off topic." I said shaking my head, "I believe you had something you wanted to discuss with me?" I prodded, she nodded. "I was wondering when you planned to visit my father?" she asked.

I jumped back in surprise, "Whoa, what's this about, cause…" I replied, "Edelgard and Dorothea told me about what you said after the event during the Goddess's right of rebirth." She replied. "Oh… they told you about that!" I said shyly, "I mean…" I started. "Thank you, Professor!" she said embracing me. "I'm confused…" I paused, "Like what did they tell you because I think were on different sides of this street." I replied.

She spent a little bit explaining what Edelgard and Dorothea had relayed to her, which they had changed a few of my words, but they kept it pretty much the same. "That's about it really." She finished. "Okay, I just have to say, I'm flattered you feel that way about my words, but they changed a few of those words." I replied. "What do you mean?" she asked her small smile disappearing. "Like, I plan to go to your fathers, we might have a chat, but I mean I might give him a taste of his own medicine." I paused, "Because his thoughts of the perfect wife and, literally, anyone else's idea of the perfect wife, will never match. And I can't except how he treated you to make you comply with his demands, not to mention what he did after all of that!" I said, beginning to losing my cool, "It just makes my lose my sensibility what he did!" I said my tone of voice getting more and more animated. "I don't think I'll push as hard as I exaggerated that night, but there will be some serious reprimands." I said, trying to dial back my anger.

I turned to look at Bernie, she had a smile on her face, yet the tears streaming down seemed to contradict her thoughts. "I'm sorry, it just hurts me thinking of what he did to you." I said flopping back on my bed. I covered my face breathing a heavy sigh, "I know I'm acting a bit overzealous about the whole ordeal, but I it just isn't right." I said, moving my hands to my chest, "But I guess the real question is. How do you feel about the whole ordeal?" I asked turning to her.

She cleared the tears from her eyes, "Professor." She said shyly, "I really do appreciate your words, whether your own, Edelgard's, or Dorothea's, because…" she paused her waterworks working once again, "It's nice to know *Sniffle* that you and the rest actually care!" she sobbed laying on my chest. I moved my one had to rub her head. "It's okay, Bernie, if he even thinks he can lay a finger on you, he'll learn else wise." I said reassuring her. "I know it will take some time, but will you work with me to get over your shyness, even if it's the ability to leave your room for the day, will work towards it?" I asked. I could feel her nod on my chest. "Good enough for me!" I replied.

*Bell rings* "Oh!" I said trying to move up, "You better run so you can get to class." I said as she stood up, she nodded but stopped as she turned around. "Professor?" she asked. I stood up, immediately to fall to the ground, "Son of a!" I exclaimed, "Sorry, just a head rush. What were you asking?" I said picking myself off the ground. "I-I was w-wondering if you m-might accompany m… She stuttered, I nodded, "I'll take you to class." I agreed, I patted her head once more as we walked to the door, 'I may take some time, but I'm sure she'll be able to come out, one day at least.' I thought as we walked to her class.

TBC

Tada, Bernie chapter done. Next time were going to cruise through Horsebow moon mission. Wooo, death knight better watch out!


	19. Chapter 19

For Unity

Hey guys, For this chapter I was going to briefly fly through chapter 6 and 7 but I ultimately that in honor of Halloween, I would dedicate this chapter specifically to after the battle of the eagle and lion, so of course we beat up the death knight again and for the battle of the eagle and lion, I had it situated that each professor would pick a house leader then would pick amongst the students to form their team and then the battle and all that. Of course, I choose Edelgard and of course we won. There you have it, so time for Halloween. Also, this year I'm going as a Left Shark, so I'll see about doing something on youtube, you can also check my Instagram and I'll post something there as well. (Instagram is Drakeowner42, picture is me dressed as my shark.)

Chapter 19

Theme for this chapter: Resonance, By Natewantstobattle

(He just released a full cover version, but If you really want to you can listen to the original by T.M. Revolution.)

Spirits vision

I had informed my class two months prior to today that they should have themselves prepared for a festivity celebrated on the 31st of the Wyvern moon. I had given them instructions on what could be expected, what kinds of costumes could be worn, and how they should be prepared. Simple rules for costumes; no ghost and no chains. Some expectations, I explained that jokes could also be done on this day, but I also gave warning to some repercussions that could be expected as well, I also offered to help them with their designs should the need it. Of course, after saving Flayn from the death knight we worked to help Flayn feel included in this endeavor.

But the night finally came, I readied myself, putting on my all black get up, with a black overcoat to follow, I had also spent a little on having a sword made to match my costume for the evening, the sword cost just a little extra for the black color as well.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Strapping the sword on to my back I moved to open the door, finding Edelgard in her costume. She had asked fairly early what should dress up as for the holiday, I listed off a couple of suggestions for her. She ended up choosing to dress up like Weiss, from RWBY, (N/A Please do not ask me anything about RWBY, I know jack shite about it), i looked over her costume, the white with light blue seemed to mix well on her, I especially loved that she put her hair into a side ponytail as well. "What do you think Professor?" she asked doing a twirl in her dress.

"It looks amazing." I said, "what about my Black swordsman get up?" I asked in return. (N/A Although I didn't explain it, I never used character names describing our characters, so she's dressed as an ice powered swordswoman, and I'm suppose to be Kirito, but again character names mean nothing, so I'm just a black swordsman) "I see you got the specially made rapier I had made for you." I said acknowledging the weapon. Although I could not manage a design of Weiss's weapon of choice, at least that was not super expensive, I managed a nice snow-white styled rapier instead with its guard being in the style of a snowflake.

She nodded, "Yes, although I do not believe we needed to go to these lengths for costume." She responded. "Well, I guess I didn't have to for yours, but mine doesn't get such a luxury." I said gesturing to my blade. "Would you mind me seeing it?" she asked. "Ya!" I said drawing it from my back with some difficulty, "Here you go!" I said handing it to her.

Upon the transfer, she nearly fell over from the blades weight. "Goodness, Professor, you're carrying a sword this heavy?" she asked. "Got to be in character!" I said taking the blade back attempting to put it back in its sheath. "Shall we be on our way?" I asked, she nodded, and we began our walk down to the dining hall.

Upon our entrance I could see the work the knights had put into the decorations. "Well, this is certainly impressive!" I marveled, looking at the: what I could assume to be, streamers hanging from the banisters, the off lighting of candles throughout the room.

"Don't you think?" I asked turning to Edelgard. "It is very impressive, but I think you would be a better judge of that than any of us." she pointed out. "Well, I guess it is your guy's first Halloween so its understand, to where I've celebrated it every year since I could walk." I admitted. "How long has that been Professor?" she asked. "Uh… Oh, the band is setting up!" I said dodging the question.

I left my sword on a seat on one of the tables set up for the event I then proceeded to walk over and talk to the director of the musicians. They quickly set up and began a small performance. I walked back to Edelgard, "Care to dance?" I asked, extending my hand to her; she nodded and took my hand.

We walked close to the band beginning our slow dance. "You didn't answer my question." She said, as I twirled her, "Well, I said a while ago that I'm not much older than you." I replied. "That still doesn't answer the question!" She countered. "Well first, think how old you are." I began to explain. Now for another hint, I'm closer to your age than I am to Mercedes' age." I clued. "So, I'm 18…" she said trying to put the pieces together. "Mercedes is… 23, I believe." She said trying to approximate her guess, "I'm going to say 20." She replied.

"Close." I replied making a gesture to indicate her being off a tad bit, "I'm 19 I'll be 20 when the year closes." I corrected. (N/A Ya if you were all paying attention to my other stories, you would know exactly what age I am and would there for now this is a false statement, but for the sake of the story it's going to be a fact.) "Yet you know so much for your age?" she wondered. "I studied more things that cared for than I did in school, that and things in school always felt easy to me, even in my brief time in college." I explained, "Strategy and weapon technique always were more to my liking than mathematics, and language arts." I added. "It's very interesting to learn this about you professor!" she admired.

After our dance, we took a rest at our table to chat a bit more. Soon the rest of the students showed up and began to take part in the party. It was a very lively party, that roared through most of the night. At around 1 in the morning they called off the party. I had taken Edelgard and we had left early at around 11.

"Professor?" Edelgard said looking down at me, "Why did we leave early? She asked. "I'm not one for staying at parties to long." I explained, "Besides if I take you back to your room, you can switch into something more comfortable for a fun night with me!" I added turning my head to face her. "What did you have in mind, Drake?" she asked, blushing. "I don't know, chillax a bit, chat, cuddle for the night." I said listing some items, "I mean, if your up to that?" I jested, she nodded nuzzling her head against mine. She then proceeded to move head a top of mine, resting herself there.

We soon approached her room, I dropped her off at her door, "All right, I'll see you in a few minutes?" I asked. "Actually, Drake, could you wait here while I ready myself?" She counteroffered. "Uh… sure." I said hesitantly. "I'll only be a moment." She said closing the door behind her.

In my quick boredom I examined the door I had busted three months prior attempting to wake El from her sleeping disorder, (N/A again always wake them up) luckily the Rhea was lenient about me paying for the door due to my intentions. I knew she had some distaste for me, but her willing to not even let offer to do so was something else entirely. It still had me a bit befuddled by the fact of it.

Not a moment later, Edelgard walked out of her room. "What do you think?" she asked, swaying side to side. She was wearing a cute, knee length, crimson nightgown "Absolutely stunning!" I cooed, "I guess I am to be your ride back to my quarters?" I presumed she nodded. "Bridal style?" I asked, once again she nodded, "Alright 1, 2,3 allez hop!" I said lifting her up, "Let us be on our way." I said beginning my decent down the stairs. Edelgard, nuzzled up to me as walked out the door.

Immediately the chilly air hit her, she gave a slight shiver. "One sec." I said setting her on the ground. She began to jump on the cold cobblestone as I removed my over coat, "There how's that?" I asked picking her back up. "Much better!" she said with a warm smile. 'I could die one of these days from just how cute she is.' I thought.

I made a quick walk over to my quarters, Edelgard reached to open the door for me. I walked over to set her down on the bed, I began to remove parts to my costume. "Uh… Professor!" Edelgard exclaimed. "Oh! Right, my bad!" I said walking over to my armoire only to pop out a second later, "Tada!" I exclaimed do some jazz hands to exaggerate the task I had just completed. In the small space of time I had switched from my black clothing into a mixture of colors in my pajama top and bottoms.

"That was quick, how did you manage that?" she chuckled. "A magician never tells his secrets." I teased. "Not even to his love?" she asked moving over on the bed. "Maybe one day." I said booping her nose, "So what did you think of your first Halloween?" I asked, "Well, actually your first Halloween party." I corrected myself. "There's more to Halloween?" she asked. "Oh ya!" I replied, the majority of the holiday is focused on children going door to door in their neighborhoods in their respective towns asking neighbors for sweets whilst saying the phrase trick or treat." I explained. "What is implied with that saying?" she asked. "Either you give me a treat, or I'll give you a nasty trick. Is what it implies." I replied, "But by the later years of my world the trick part was mostly done away with so the it stayed because it wouldn't sound right to just walk up to my neighbors door and treats only, trick or treat has a better ring to it. Don't you think?" I asked, she nodded, I hope one day I might be able to visit your world." She said hoping. "That would be something wouldn't it?" I replied, "If its possible for me to come to and from my world, I'll be sure to take you along with me." I promised.

"I think my parents would also get a kick from you." I said. "In what regard?" she asked. "You know, like your presence could reassure them that I know what I'm doing." I explained, "Probably throw them for a loop hearing I'm dating a noble." I added. "Well, you would be doing pretty well for yourself." She thought out-loud. "Hey, being with you is all I really need!" I interjected, "Money was never a thing I really cared about, because I mean, I work I job I enjoy doing, I have amazing students, and I have you by my side. To me, that is the perfect life!" I explained laying back on my bed.

Edelgard lied down next to me, "Why did money never concern you?" She asked. "Well, in my world money is what makes your breaks you." I began, "There you have to go through a whole process to find a job you want to work to earn the money you need to survive and finding the job you want doesn't even work half the time, you will end up having to get some other job or two part time jobs till you can manage the job you got your degree for." I continued on, "But here, I have a job I enjoy, I basically already had it before showing up, but every day I teach you guys how to think effectively and work to rule over your territories to be the rulers you see fit for your areas. Not to mention I also teach battle tactics, so I get paid to teach you guys to fight which is just awesome." I gushed, "You and the rest of the students are all focused on your learning so it makes it easy to get the message across to you guys, and I mean with you by my side, I been more motivated to do things like train harder, teach more effectively, and continue to learn more about what I studied back in college." I finished.

"Sorry, I went off on a tangent again." I apologized. "It's fine Drake, I am glad you find yourself so happy here, but I cannot help but think about the hypothetical situation you proposed some months before about not being able to return." Edelgard said worried. "As I said then, I won't stop until I find a way back, there is bound to be some way for me to return if I was sent here by some kind of external force." I replied, "I think it's about time." I said picking up the covers of my bed, "You ready?" I asked, she nodded getting underneath the covers.

"I love you!" Edelgard said kissing me. "私は愛所!" (watashi wa aijō) I replied. "What was that Drake?" she asked. "I said I loved you in a language I learn on my world." I explained. "I can always expect a new surprise from you?" she said nuzzling up to me. "Always." I said softly.

Later that night

'Its soon approaching… can I change it or…'

TBC

There you go guys, here is the Halloween chapter, no better way to start the red wolf moon than actually beginning it on the first day of November. All right see you guys tomorrow for another chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

For Unity

Welcome everyone to the Red Wolf Moon were so close to so many events happening, oh the joys that come with doing this job, anyway I want to hear some of your guys' predictions for the next couple of chapters and also some of your hopes for what I can touch on for a chapter subject. Because I think it will feel much more like a story the audience can enjoy if I can get feedback like that from you guys. Anyways, on word to the new chapter! (Also were doing a POV change this chapter… briefly at least)

* * *

Chapter 20

Theme for this chapter: Team Plasma's secret maneuvers, From Pokemon b/w/b2/w2

(One of the few legit themes I've used for setting a theme for a chapter)

Travesty

"Ah!" he said stretching out, "A wonderful time to leave that hellscape!" he smiled, his smile reeked of his sinister intentions, "Haha, you may think your life of bliss has been working as you hoped." he cackled, "But i'll make it your personal Hell!" he said his laugh turning Maniacal

I woke up the next morning next to him. He was definitely a restless sleeper, as throughout them night he would toss and turn, on multiple occasions he would physically move me across the bed, the morning sun light began to slowly illuminate the room. I stirred him slightly awake. "Hey!" I said whispering into his ear, "I am going to go get ready for training, see you in a few minutes." I added kissing his forehead. He slowly lifted his arm, working to pat my head. "Ya…" he replied still groggy from waking up. "I'll… I'll get up in a little bit…" he said turning over returning to his slumber.

I chuckled to myself watching him return to sleep, I slipped around him and left the room beginning my venture back to my room.

It took me close to 10 minutes to ready myself, I walked down the way back to Drake's room when he walked past me. "Hey!" I said calling out to him, he turned his face distorting to an irritated look, "Are you ready for our training today?" I asked. "Why?" He asked. "Because that is how we always start our day." I replied concerned. "That's right, that is what we do isn't it." He replied, a cruel smile began to take shape on his face, "I think I know the perfect training for today!" he said.

I felt the running of my blood begin to stain my clothing, "P-pro-fes-ssor!" I stuttered. "Perfect!" he said, his smile growing wider with every second. After inserting his weapon, a couple more times, he stood up and walked away, leaving me in my near deathly state. I tried to get up, but my loss of blood had severally weakened me, I began to except the fate bestowed on me beginning to lose consciousness in the grass.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, "Edelgard is usually faster than this?" I thought slipping my training shirt on, "I better check on her." I said heading to the door. Upon exiting my room I could hear a loud scream coming from the south of my quarters, I quickly grabbed my blade (Which I like to keep near the door) and ran in the direction of the scream.

Many of the students had already gathered in the small area outside of the second building of dormitories. I began to move the crowd, looking at some of the students as they looked at me, tears streaming down their face, upon getting past the crowd I understood why. "What the hell?!" I said fearing what I saw before me.

Before me I saw Edelgard lying there motionless, with multiple open wounds. "El!" I shouted, frantically searching for her pulse, I felt near nothing of a response, "We need healers, Stat!" I shouted frantically looking amongst the students for some that had trained in the healing arts. Some walked forward, attempting to give aid as best they could, but her life continued to diminish. "Who!" I whispered, "Who would do this to you!?" I said sinking my head onto her lifeless shoulder.

More of the faculty and students began to encompass the small area trying to find out what the commotion was only to see me and her lifeless body, in the midst of the crowd. "I'm going to fix this." I whispered into her ear. 'Sothis, we need to go back!' I pleaded. 'Sothis!' I began to shout in my thoughts, 'Sothis wake the hell up!' I began panicking, 'I need your… I need your power to save her!' I cried out, only to receive no answer.

I felt my anger quickly begin to take hold of me once more. My body trembled as I stood up with her body. I felt weak, helpless to do anything. *Yawn* "What is all of this commotion about." I heard, "Oh my. How did this happen?" I heard her ask. 'How should I know!' I shouted into my thoughts. "My, your very temperamental, I'll take it you don't know what happened?" she replied. 'The hell do you think!' I replied angerly, "I'll allow you to turn back time for a short bit, but don't expect anything else from me." She replied.

Once more the divine pulse took hold I watched as the events I had experience happen in reverse up till I was back in my bed, I quickly sat up. 'I need to move now!' I thought quickly moving out my bed. I didn't even switch clothes I grabbed my blade running out. It was then I saw what happened.

"P-pro-fes-ssor." I could see her say, as he turned away looking over to me. "Later, Bi…" he said not finishing his statement before disappearing from sight. "The hell was that?" I said rushing over to El, "El…?" I stuttered watching her blood stain the grass below her. "P-pro-fe…" She managed to say before passing out from her blood loss. 'Shite! I need to get her help now!' I panicked. I slowly picked her up and began to rush to the infirmary, 'I hope this works!' I thought as I cast a audio spell to increase my auditory distance, "Help, anyone, I need help in the infirmary as soon as possible, I have a student suffering from multiple stab wounds and heavy bleeding!" I roared into the spell, aiming it up I cast the spell, its noise filling the entirety of the monastery.

In the infirmary I quickly set her on one of the beds, her blood beginning to stain the sheets, I frantically searched for the required items to stop her condition from worsening, when Manuela and Rhea burst into the room, "We're here, what is the emergency?" They asked walking in, "What happened?" Manuela asked. "Not the time, help me help her!" I pleaded. Manuela was quick to take over quickly grabbing gauze and other necessary items for her survival. Rhea was quick to help using her healing magic to try and lessen the wounds. (Because healing magic is not a magic cure all).

Not being any good with medical things, I refrained from helping sitting in one of the chairs helpless as she laid there on the verge of death. I began to think of the attacker, who was he. *'P-pro-fes-ssor?'* she had managed to say, but she wasn't looking at me. The thought worried me. 'Sothis!' I called out in my thoughts. Nothing.

'Sothis, please!' I cried out, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out like that, but…' I trailed off. *Yawn* "You are loud you know that?" she replied. 'Sothis!' I thought excited to hear her voice. "Oh, what's this excitement about?" she asked in a snarky tone. 'I'm sorry.' I apologized, 'I was in a panic… my temper was slipping… I couldn't lose someone else!' I confessed. "I'm truly sorry, I just… I didn't want to lose her." I said solemnly. "You are forgiven, I hope she will be all right." Sothis replied, looking at her failing health.

"Now, what did you call me for?" she asked. 'I need your help to figure out who did this to her?' I pleaded. "Hmm." Sothis hummed reviewing the event. "It looks like your doppelganger attacked her." She replied. "Is there anything else you can get from the memory that maybe I was unable to sense?" I asked. "There is a very dark presence that follows him, something very unworldly about him." She replied, "What could his purpose in this attack be?" She wondered.

"Shite!" I shouted standing up. I quickly left the infirmary sprinting back to my quarters. I burst through the doors to find him there. He gave a sinister smile and disappeared once more. "Damn!" I shouted. "You should check to see what he was looking for?" Sothis proposed. "I know exactly what he came fore." I replied, looking at the unit of containment he had stolen from. "The armor?" she wondered, "What could he want with the armor?" she asked. "He's rekindling the war." I thought. "Why is there a high quantity of magic emanating from that drawer?" She asked.

That question confirmed my suspicions, "he's my anti." I replied. "Your what?" Sothis replied. "In my world there are theories about a certain particle in space known as dark matter, where it comes from and how it comes to being." I explained, "Anti's are beings that are pure dark matter, versus someone like me or anyone else who were made with both light and dark matter." I continued, "Both of these particles essentially make up our being, but anti's are beings that have appearances sure, but interacting with objects isn't really a thing they can do." I explained some more. "But how was he able to stab her if he can't truly interact with this world?" Sothis asked. "Magic!" I replied. "That's why there are trace amounts of magic emanating from the drawer." I explained. "I bet if went back to El, we would find a similar amount on her as well." I reasoned.

"Okay, that explains a bit more, but how is your anti here anyway?" she asked. "I'm no longer in my realm, meaning he is free to traverse from his plan to mine." I continued on, "Anti's are separated from our physical forms through the anti-realm or essentially where dark matter is over abundant, our negative thoughts and such create these anti forms, they are what are referred to by many as our inner demons, but since they can't interact with us in our plane of existence they can't be our demons." I explained more, "These Anti's are basically our darkness' yes, but they manifest these dark ideas and suppressions." I added.

"But how is he in the same plane of existence as you?" Sothis said rephrasing her question. "Like I said I'm no longer in my realm, I'm in a different realm, or plane of existence, he can only move freely when I'm outside my home realm hence his appearance." I explained. "But how did he know where the armor was?" she asked. "Anti's are free to move from the anti-realm when they choose, but leaving also means they cannot return." I explained some more," But while in the anti-realm they are able to retain any memories anyone has, due to the link between us and them through the alternate realms, but upon leaving the anti-realm, the connection is severed." I added, "Leaving him only with the information he already had when he left." I concluded.

"But why would he target Edelgard?" she asked. "His goal is to play the hardest game of chess, he is basically me, but with no limitations on what he can do." I replied, "He takes dark thoughts and masterminds them into horrific schemes." I explained some more, "His plan was to eliminate her to stop me or hinder me, He's trying to restart the war and I can't let him do that." I said, looking at the glass windows. "Although he won't be able to get the Adrestian empires troops, at least not the whole empire, to wage war on the monastery, but I feel the fight will only be worse than what it actually was." I said looking more intently at the glass windows.

"Behold, the armor of the Flame Emperor." He said loosening his magic powers on the armor. "What of the girl?" Thales asked. "If my doppelganger had not appeared, she would be dead, but from what I can tell she is in critical condition from my attack." He said beginning to laugh manically, "She'll be lucky if she makes it through the night." I evil cackle echoing through the dark room.

"My Lord." A voice said entering the room. "Ah, Solon you have returned." He said looking to the dark mage. "When should the plan begin?" Solon asked. "Begin immediately, that professor and that girl will be eliminated, so the destruction of Fódlan will begin!" Thales replied, a sinister smile appearing on his face.

TBC

* * *

Well now we have some contention, not how I'd like to begin my month, but stuff happens, anyway look forward to the next chapter and hope Edelgard makes a safe recovery. EDIT: sorry i did so poorly making these chapters guys, i practically starved myself last night while writing these, so i'm back to quickly make some edits to make some edition information, again sorry about that, and yes i have fed myself and i also tended to my dorm in order to do such.


	21. Chapter 21

For Unity

Wow if you thought last chapter was a roller coaster, just wait there are more loops to go through, so let's move along. (Note that what I said about Dark matter is not to be factually its just a bunch of things I managed to put together I'm also sorry to theoretical Physicist as I called it part of quantum mechanics)

Chapter 21

Theme for this chapter: Path to Darkness, by Adrian von Ziegler

The Fall

"Father?" she said walking to her father, Ionius IX was a frail man, a noble leader, but his strength only continued to deteriorate from him as his life continued to move forward. He looked to his daughter.

"Ah, El!" He said a smile appearing on his face, "I did not hear you were to be back, it is wonderful to see you, how have your studies been?" He asked. "They have been moving along greatly, but I feel it is time for my ascension to the throne." She replied. "Hm… Are you sure, we do not have any of the officiaries to officiate this rite?" He questioned. "My professor will be standing in their place as we work with the Lady Rhea." She explained.

"Then let us commence." He said, trying to stand up in his frail state, "By the power I hold as Adrestia's noble emperor, I Ionious the ninth bestow the crown upon you." He said placing the crown on her head, "May you lead this empire into a new age." He said. "Thank you, father!" she replied, "Now!" She commanded.

"Gah, El… What is the *Coughs* meaning of this?" he asked, his breath getting shorter. "Oh, its nothing personal old man, just need to make sure no one can refute this." The professor said withdrawing his blade from his chest, "No witnesses." He said pushing the dying emperor down the stairs to the throne, "Long live the king!" He said beginning his maniacal, "Now what shall we do, King Thales?" The doppelganger asked. (Feel free to send me a name for my doppelgangers name, cause I'm not sure what to call him.) "Prepare the empire, the war will begin in just a few short months." The new ruler said as his illusion revealed his true appearance.

Some time in the past year and a half

"Drake, why are you up so late?" My roommate asked as he walked into our shared room. "Just doing some physics research, i found a good article on dark matter." i replied. "What's it say?" he said looking at my computer screen. "they go over their theory of a realm in our universe that is over abundant in dark matter." i said trying to briefly explain the research. "Sounds interesting, what do you think could be in that theoretical realm?" He asked. "Not really sure, do you think that's where our suppressed and rejected thoughts could go?" i countered. "Well, it is only a theory, who know maybe you'll be the one to figure it out." he jested, "You mind getting the light?" he asked. "Oh, ya!" i replied, shutting my laptop and turn the lights out for the night.

I woke up with a start that morning, 'Ugh, that again." i said trying to dismiss the memory. i looked at El as she layed there on her medical bed. 'Damn realm transports.' i sneered, I walked out down to the dining hall. To find a couple of students already there. "Oh, Professor!" i heard a few of them say as they approached me, "Is Edelgard doing well?" Some asked simultaneously, "Ya, are we able to go and see her?" others asked. i shook my head, "She's fine, but she's still unconscious, when she awakens i'll let you guys know." i replied my sad expression trying to turn hopeful. "For now just keep praying for her." i added. "Please Professor, could you takes these with you when you head back?" one asked. I looked to see who was handing me the flowers to see Dorothea there, "The rest of the black eagles and i pitched into make this bouquet for her." she explained, i nodded as she handed me the flowers.

I asked for some tea at the back of the cafeteria and asked if they could send it up to the infirmary, they obliged and told me it would be up in a few minutes, i thanked them and began my trek back to the infirmary.

a couple days later

"El?" I said tapping her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly. "Aw, Professor!" she said her voice sounding soft and comforted, she looked around, "Why are we in the infirmary?" She asked her voice sounding concerned. "You were attacked." I replied, my tone turning remorseful, "Oh." She said solemnly, "By whom?" she wondered. "My doppelganger… A dark and evil creation from an alternate realm who has taken his liberty to enact my dark thoughts." I confessed.

"Dark thoughts?" she pondered, the memory of her attack beginning to shape in her mind, "Was that one of your dark thoughts?" she asked. "At one point in time… yes." I replied, my head sinking in shame. "Why?" she asked tears beginning to form in her eyes. "It occurred before I sided with you, the evil that persisted through you during that time drove dark thoughts through my mind." I explained my voice choking as I continued on, "At that time, I would imagine many interpretations of an ending I saw fit, and those dark thoughts carried on to my doppelganger." I croaked, "I wouldn't put it past him to do something more sinister now that he's on his own." I began to weep, the tears streaming down my face.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry, El." I said, putting my head down at the foot of her bed, "I brought this upon you!" I shouted into the bed, she tapped me with her foot. "You and I… we've both done things, we thought they were right at the time… but it takes those we know and meet to for the correction of those thoughts." She said, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. i looked up at her a soft smile had taken place on her face, i tried to clear the tears from my eyes, but they continued to flow as i knew i had to tell her as well.

At that moment, Lord Arendal burst through the door. "Edelgard, I heard what happened are you alright?" he asked rushing to her side, she wiped the tears away and nodded. "Yes, thanks to my professor." She replied. He looked over at me a face of shock appeared on his face, "The hell? How are you here?" He asked. "What do you mean uncle?" she asked. "Didn't you hear, the emperor has died!" he replied, "The guards say he was murdered by someone who had your appearance, they even had you locked up, but I cannot understand how you escaped the prison?" He questioned. "Dude, the hell are you talking about, I've been here by Edelgard's side these last few days helping her recover!" I retorted. "Professor, I will not have you lie in front of my niece like this." He countered, "Dude, anyone here can vouch for me literally ask anyone." I dared.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "I recommend you scamper back into the little hole you crawled out of with your little cult!" I threatened quietly, "You dare come back and do anything like this I will not hesitate to take my blade and run you through. Do i make myself clear, Thales!" I added my voice sounding getting darker, he nodded prompting my releasing of him, "Now scram!" I shouted at him.

He quickly made his way out the door. "Professor!?" she retorted, "What was that about?" she asked angered. "El, you're a smart girl, so believe me when I say that your uncle is doing the same thing my doppelganger tried." I replied sounding irritated. "What would motivate him to do that?" she asked her face contorting. "Remember I changed your ideals, meaning you stopped communicating with him, meaning plans were not planned like they should have. So he most likely is working with my doppelganger, meaning if he can impersonate you, then their need for you is null, meaning they could try to quote on quote, make you disappear." I said with air quotes.

"My one question is why they took the flame emperors armor?" I wondered. "They took the armor?!" Edelgard asked surprised, I nodded. "I have no idea why but after I brought you here and Manuela began to save you, I realized there might be more to their plan, I ran back to my quarters to see my doppel holding the armor and disappear with it." I recalled.

"Professor, might I ask a couple questions?" she asked choking back the tears forming in her eyes once again. "Did what my uncle say, was it true? Is my father dead?" she asked the tears beginning to stream down her beautiful face, I nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." I said solemnly,my head drooping from the guilt of not telling her. 'With accusing me as he did, I have greater suspicion that my doppelganger and he plotted the whole thing." I assumed, "I'll make sure both of them suffer for it.' I thought coldly, with the confirmation from me her sobs began to echo through the room.

I tried to comfort her as best as I could, but my efforts were in vain, as the news had devastated her. "El…" i trailed off. 'I promise, they'll pay for this action, especially my doppel.' I thought as i tried to comfort her once again.

A few hours later

I walked back into the infirmary with some food for El to eat, "I'm back!" I said softly. It pained me to see her smile gone, "El?" I said, trying to get her attention. "Oh, sorry." She said snapping back into reality. "You looked like you were deep in thought, mind if I pry and ask what you were thinking about?" I asked, "Oh also i'll need to undo the gauze to allow your body to breathe from its confinement." I interjected laying the food in front of her.

She nodded and sat up to allow me to undo the bandages, "I was just busy thinking about what you told me earlier. About your Doppelganger that is." She replied. "Ah, that beast." I said solemnly beginning to undo the bandaging around her stomach area. "It's a sad thing to realize that even if you disregard those dark ideas, they can inhabit a dark being, a mirror of ourselves." She said prodding her food with her utensil. "Luckily its only mine." I said. "He'll be easy to take care of." I added. "Why do you say that?" she asked lifting a fork full to her mouth. "Because even though he is the dark version of me, he's just as weak." I answered, "I just need to figure out how I can stop him." I confessed. "But I also fear that they have the empire under their control." I said putting the bandaging aside. "Right, as they probably had an illusionist there to provide a cover image to sway my father to resign the throne." She realized.

"Hmmm!" I hummed, "This upcoming battle isn't going to be easy, especially with the next two missions." I said quietly thinking out loud.

Later that month

"How are you feeling El?" I asked. "I feeling much better!" she replied, trying to not wince in pain. "How you feeling after... you know... that." I said unable to even mention the event. She looked down, "I'm doing better, but it's not something that I"ll easily get over." i admitted. "Pain like that always hurts the most... Especially when you're unaware that it even happened." i replied. "Drake?" she asked, "Have you ever lost anyone like this?"

"Honestly, not really, like i lost my grandmother when I 12; although i was never close to her; i did nearly lose my father due to health issues, But he's still living through it all." i replied. "I don't think that was what you were looking for..." i trailed off.

She shook her head, "When should I be ready to join the mission?" she asked trying to change the subject. "I'm afraid I have to put you on house arrest till they finish the mission, we can't risk you injuries opening up." Manuela interjected, as she walked into the room. "I'm afraid she's right." I nodded, "I can't risk losing you again." I added. "I just need you to refrain from the mission I can't let the enemy tear me apart, not again." I said shaking a thought away. "What is it professor?" El asked. "It's nothing." i said trying to avoid the the question, "i best get going, you know got to get to Remire village." i said as I began to walk towards the door, "I'll see you soon." I promised walking out of the room.

TBC

Okay i have completely redone a lot of the work for this chapter, so hooray it can qualify as good, Woo! Anyway I'm hoping you guys will take a look at my polls cause i don't want to have to ask you guys to try and PM and review me every time i want some answers from you guys, so make sure to check those out and i hope you guys enjoyed this updated chapter, and i'll see you guys soon.


	22. Chapter 22

For Unity

Hey everyone, I hope you've all been able to see some of the changes i made, the polls especially, as I clearly did not read the screen and had no idea I could just plaster those to my profile page, so hope you guys will help me out with those when I add those. Secondly, I hope you guys have been going back through some of the chapters as I have been making some changes in them, Chapter 1 especially. So, go check those out when you get the chance and let's move right along to the chapter.

Chapter 22

Theme for this chapter: Echo, by Starset

Outthinking yourself

I lied there that night thinking over and over about the events that would transpire in the next few days. I was driving myself insane trying to outthink my Doppel, he was dead set on what ever he planned, he was practically feeding off of my indecisiveness, like he wanted me to be like this, to make me slip up.

"My, my!" he said looking over the devastation of what remained of Remire Village, "Solon looks like your plan certainly did a number here?" he said, Solon nodded. "Your ideas for the plan more than gave your doppel a difficult time." He said a smile slowly crossing his face. "I highly doubt the dolt would have had a problem." He replied. "You see, him being frustrated is certainly a reason it made it hard on him, but had he had a clear head this plan wouldn't have worked as easily as it did." He explained, his sinister smile taking place, "Just you wait and see, next month will be his ultimate downfall!" He howled, laughing his maniacal laugh. 'Just you wait, Drake, I'll destroy you from the inside out.' He thought, his laugh echoing through the night.

I woke up that morning reading myself for my debriefing on this month's mission, but the thought of what I already knew hurt. Every idea I had put in place to try and counteract anything my doppel could come up with was easily swayed by the fact that he would of course have a plan for that, he basically had the knowledge I had so any plans I had already plotted out he could easily counteract, even a mere concept of a plan could be counteracted as he could finish plotting it before I could try it.

I had held some private strategy meetings with Claude to see what could be done about this, but some of the same results happened, Claude had proposed that I try removing some of the factors I knew would turn this fight against me. But thinking of how to do that would be hard to come up with I had even brought up some of those matters with Rhea to see if she could find something to help along the lines of any of these plans, the only answer I got was "I'll look and see what I can find, or I am still looking for an alternative way/ assignment" none of those thoughts could bring my mind to piece.

I opened my doors to begin my venture to the audience hall. As I passed the doors to the training hall, Edelgard walked out. "Oh, Professor, overslept again?" She asked a little concerned. "Kind of, just had some troubles trying to plan out this missions strategy, its been bothering me for a while." I replied sounding disappointed with my plots. "I am sure you will figure something out professor." She said reassuring me with a small smile, I gave a slight nod, 'hopefully.' I thought. Edelgard stood there an extra moment, waiting for her accompaniment to join up with her, 'I wonder who trained with her this morning.' I pondered.

My thoughts quickly rotted as I saw she had trained with Monica. She was a scarlet red haired student that had disappeared the year previous, but I knew about her true appearance, I had decided to keep everyone in the dark about Monica hoping it would not change the results of any strategy as she had only been given instructions on what to do, not the entirety of the plan, by those that slither in the dark. I had no way of knowing whether or not my Doppel or anyone else from the group had tried to contact her, but I doubted everyone of those thoughts as had something like that happened, she would have struck sometime around now, especially in this particular moment.

"Hey, professor!" Monica said with her false peppy attitude. I was quick to put a false smile on as I greeted her, "Well, I'll be off to my meeting, I hope to see you both in class?" I said questioning both of them, they nodded and continued on their ways.

The second they left my sight, I dropped my smile, 'ugh, I really hope I can avoid what's to come' I said making a small prayer. "Why are you saying a prayer?" Sothis asked. 'Because I'm going to need some divine help with the what's to come, maybe a revelation would help too.' I replied. "You mortals, still bemuse me…" she replied shaking her head, "Did you not need to get to your meeting?" She added. 'Oh, you're right got to get going!' I thought.

Walking into the audience hall I was greeted by all I had expected to be there. Hanneman and Manuela had been given their assignments and were excused. Then it came down to going over my mission, "I am sure you already know about your assignment so you must know what I was going to say?" Rhea asked, I nodded. "you would tell me there have been some strange happenings in the ruins of a church not to far from here and my class and I would need to check it out… And you would be assigning a knight battalion to join us, this group would be led by…" I trailed off waving my hand in a circular motion waiting for his entrance.

"Right on the nose kid!" I heard him say, I turned to see Jeralt standing next to me. "So, what's supposed to happen kid?" He asked turning to me. "Rhea, this is what I kept asking about." I replied. "What's he talking about?" He said looking at everyone trying to get an answer. "This month's mission would end with your death as those that slither in the dark would have a… uh, sneak attack at the last moment." I explained trying to keep it vague.

"Huh, that's a little unsettling." Jeralt replied. "That's why I've been asking Rhea to do some extra work to find a secret assignment for you to do that would keep you away from this fight, to avoid such, as my doppel more than knows I despise this month's mission and he also knows I'll be leaving Edelgard behind as well." I replied, "But her wellbeing is going to be taken care of soon and I'll see to that." I replied. "Well, what did you have in mind if you can't stop me from tagging along?" Jeralt proposed. "This thought has happened multiple times, I have some ideas but knowing my doppel he'll have countermeasures, hence why I'm looking for something he can't anticipate on." I replied. "He more than plans on me trying to get you reassigned, but if it's something he can't get word of then you should be safe from their clutches." I added, clenching my fists.

"Couldn't we just delay the return?" he interjected, "My, doppel would have someone waiting for that should he hear you weren't in the battle, meaning they would begin a search…" I trailed off getting into deep thoughts, "THAT'S IT!" I shouted, finally finding my solution, "They will be anticipating anything I've got, but say that no one knew Jeralt had returned to the monastery. Leaving his whereabouts', a mystery?" I proposed.

They gave it some thought, "But would your Doppel not think of that?" Seteth countered. "He would!" I replied, "But, not having knowledge to be obtained about his whereabouts' would have him send men across the continent looking for him, but he's not going to attempt putting men her in the monastery as it's to well-guarded to sneak some of his men into to attempt to try and find Jeralt, he wouldn't bother doing it himself as he knows I'm not suppose to be in the monastery." I said laughing in victory. "I've finally won this round… Oh! That is so satisfying." I said fist pumping the air, "I'll leave those details to you, so I don't do something stupid." I replied beginning to walkout.

When the door was shut, "He certainly has a lot of energy?" Seteth replied. "Well, when you think about plans like he does you kind of see what toll it took on him." Rhea countered, "He had been having restless nights just trying to come up with a plan to outsmart his dark counterpart… I say he's more than deserves to celebrate this victory." She added. "I guess that makes a bit of sense." Seteth concluded, "Let us hope, he can see that his plan will work." He added.

'Just need to keep a solemn or disappointed look, so Kronya can't have any info just incase she is in contact with the outside forces.' I thought reimagining the darkness of the true event to set unsettled thoughts to create a truer emotion.

Later in the evening

"Good, news he's still unsettled by the thought of not having a counterplan!" Kronya whispered into her magic communication device, (I thought about making it a tome, but they are kind of limited on what they do, so I made it something different and vague so it's up to your interpretation) "Brilliant, we can't leave out his thought of trying something else, so let's hope he is still befuddled by his thoughts. His voice replied. "I think he's still out of it, as he's on his way down to the dining hall." She said smiling.

'I've got to keep this act up.' I thought letting out a sigh. 'The things I do.' I shook my head readying the pot of water.

TBC

Yay, I spent so fracking long on trying to come up with a plan, it is really hard to out maneuver yourself, for a way to look at it, watch Matt Smith's doctor versus the Cybermen hive mind, that's what It's like, it hurts way to much to think like this. *Sigh* soon, soon. Hope you guys enjoyed, cause I need to go lay down.


	23. Chapter 23

For Unity

Hey everybody, I bet you've been wondering where I disappeared to after the last chapter update. Well I began pondering ideas of the next few chapters in my head during my original hiatus that since the actual dates were pretty close, I'd just wait until then so… here we are. But in other news I also, finally, beat my Golden Deer route. Just need to finish silver snow than I can finally complete the game. If you have any suggestions on who I should pair with on silver snow PM me or leave review. More info on that I'll include at the end of the chapter. Anyway, let's move on to what you guys have been waiting for.

Chapter 23

Vision

Shortly after my celebration for finding the solution to saving Jeralt. I quickly made my way down to the dorms knocking on his door. *Knock, Knock, knock* "*Sigh* What do you want?" Hubert asked as he opened the door, "Oh, it's you." He said with an unimpressed tone. "A- am… I…" I sputtered as I tried to catch my breath from my sprint down. "Sorry… I ran… all the way here." I explained as I began to slow my heart rate. "Phew, ok… Sorry." I apologized. "Please state for your intrusion before I lose interest." He replied. "Sorry, I just need to speak with you a moment." I motioned to do so in the privacy of his room. "May I?" I asked asking to enter. "Fine but be quick." He said motioning me in.

"I'll make this quick." I replied. "I just need to ask you to be more, well, present around Edelgard." I said. "Professor, none of that statements makes enough sense." He replied beginning to grow tired of my antics. "I'm asking you to essentially bodyguard Edelgard more than you already do, like beyond an obnoxious amount?" I posed. "May I ask as to why?" He wondered.

"With this month's mission I don't want to take any risks of my doppelganger doing anything to her." I replied, "So, I'm asking that within any of my absences that you watch over her especially after my departure for this month's mission don't ever let her out of you sight?" I implored. "Hmm!" He hummed, "You're assuming that your Doppel knows how to somehow get around the protections of the Garreg Mach or… They have a spy in our midst." He presumed, "The latter." I replied. "Whom is it?" he asked. "That I cannot say as that will force them to act differently especially with my Doppel having extra plans to counter act my playing out of turn." I replied. "For now, all I can do is wait until the day I can explain." I added.

"Fine, I will do more than my duty to protect Edelgard, but I request I know when you plan to be around her as I know she will find odd with you avoiding her." He requested. "Fair point, Edelgard and I usually attend meals together, usually it will vary on the day but I'll see to it being either lunch or dinner switching from day to day, if she explicitly asks for me to join her for another meal time you are more than welcome to join us." I explained, "I also tag along with her to the infirmary for her recovery checkups." I added, "And last but not least sometimes she enjoys our private chats whether in hers or my quarters they span usually an hour to two hours depending on our conversations, should you feel the need, knock I'll try to make some kind of excuse that I have to leave or some garbage for you to escort her or whatever the situation ends up being." I finished.

"My if I didn't know any better, I would say your getting in close with her highness?" Hubert pried, "I have no comment for that, but I appreciate your help in this endeavor." I said beginning to turn towards the door. "Oh, one more thing, the day of this months mission, do not leave her alone at any point until we arrive back at the monastery should she disappear, and you cannot find her, immediately tell me." I added. "How would I achieve that?" he asked. "You're the one who knows the teleportation spell and you're asking me?" I replied. "Let me rephrase, how am I to achieve communicating with you when I won't know where you are?" he asked. "It's the ruined church down in the town, so we should be either marching there or already there one of two places you can teleport to very easily." I explained, "Now with that I'll be off I still have to ready myself for class today." I finished walking out the door. "Thank you again Hubert." I said leaving the room.

A couple of weeks later

"Professor?" I heard coming from the back of the classroom. "Yes…" I paused to turn around to see who had called out "Miss Serna!" I called out. "With the mission up coming when will us students hear the details of the mission?" She asked. "Right I haven't gone over those yet." I paused as I removed my newly made reading glasses, "Two days from now we will be meeting in the training hall once more, I'll discuss the details then and we'll do the planned training for the mission." I replied, "Are their any objections or questions?" I asked, looking around the class, "No, alrighty back to the lesson." I said turning back to my chalk board starting to fill out equations for quadratics.

Later

I made my trek up the stairs alongside Edelgard as we moved to her checkup with Manuela. "Professor?" She said turning to me. "Do you think I'll be able to join this month's mission?" She asked. "Well, I'll be honest, I'm just hoping you've made a full recovery." I said shyly. "But why not let me join the mission?" She asked frustrated with my answer. "I don't want to sound redundant, but I just need you to sit out on this last mission." I replied, "I'm just scared of what might happen if I take you in this battle." I explained. "Professor!" she protested. "I'm sorry, I promise this is the last time, please just promise me you'll stay here when we depart for the mission?" I pleaded with her.

Our argument continued into the infirmary shocking Manuela with our discord. "Professor, please let me tag along I'll even have Hubert with me everywhere on the battlefield!" She said beginning to bargain with me. "El, for the last time, I can't afford to bring you along. I can't risk not having the security of the monastery protecting you with my Doppel still roaming with the enemy forces."

Even with our argument continuing on the checkup went on; making it seem like this occurrence was standard. I could appreciate Manuela's ability to act nonchalant about the whole ordeal, but I noticed it begin to take tolls to not interject. So, with the checkup finished, we managed to silence ourselves long enough to hear Manuela explain Edelgard's condition.

"Well, if I'm to be honest with you, I would say you're in the condition to join a mission as long as it isn't a strenuous battle, but that would also depend on your professor." She said gesturing to me. "My decision is final; remember I know what events are to come." I replied. "Yet you still haven't told anyone!" Edelgard countered. "I can't risk influencing the tactics used to change not to mention my Doppel is still pulling the strings behind our enemies so I don't know if he has an alternate strategy that will be enacted upon your arrival there." I retorted, "I may be a man that gambles, but I also know when the table is against me. So, I'm asking you to do the same with me and walk away." I argued.

And then and there Edelgard walked off in a huff. 'If only I could tell her what this month's battle will be.' I thought as I gave a sigh. "She's really determined to join this fight." Manuela interjected. "I know, that's one thing I admire about her, but it's also what makes her so stubborn." I said beginning to walk out.

"The time grows closer, I wonder?" He said looking at the night sky, his sinister grin growing as he contemplated his plan. "Have you truly found your solution?" He said as he began to give his sinister cackle. "heh heh your gonna wish you hadn't." He said turning back down into the darkness.

Alright that's it for this chapter I haven't started my play through yet so character gender is still in the air, so my criteria is cuteness I expect it to be a cute coupling, so trying to recruit them into my house is also an option as it always is. So, when I feel like I've found one I'll start by announcing my characters gender to, you know, narrow it down. I'll then later announce who I'm choosing within the next couple of chapters or so. Anyway, I spent a lot of time trying to come up with these few chapters and my life has been an absolute hell doing such as not only thinking of a plot line, but also worrying if I pass my finals, (I did, but that's not the point.) but now that I've got time and the heavy stresses of my life are out of the way not to mention I'm on break, it makes coming up with a plot, although I feel this chapters plot could have been different, but I can't quiet but my finger on it, anyway next chapter I'll release on Christmas as that is the dance and the day after I'll release the chapter of the mission as you know that's the day. Then after that I'll be seeing you guys after the new year. So, look forward to that. All right, that's it for now bye guys.


	24. Chapter 24

For Unity

Well, Christmas is upon us… Wow it's so weird to think that its come that it's literally Christmas. Well, this story won't tell itself, let's get going now.

Chapter 24

Theme for this chapter: anything that's a jazz cover for Christmas music.

Snow Day

We were now two days out from the establishment day of the monastery, and I had only seemed to make the situation worse. It had been almost a week since the disagreement between Edelgard and I. Any time I tried to fix things I ended making the problem worse. Instead of being able to apologize we would end up in another fight only worsening our situation.

I soon concluded that I should let things kind of simmer down on their own, after another couple of days of letting things cool my guilt got the best of me and I wrote up a letter that I would try and attempt to give to her. I failed at this numerous times over the course of a singular day. Eventually, I decided I would wait till I knew she would be at her room; I would then knock and slide the letter under the door. And after achieving that I made a trek to the goddess tower.

I stood on top of the battlements on the perch of the tower looking over the people as the snow fell from the sky. My clothing was something close to my attire for my black swordsmen costume I wore on Halloween even including the black over coat. The light breeze gave my overcoat a swaying motion to look like something you would see in a movie or cartoon. It looked to be a beautifully, chilly December day.

As I overlooked the people going to and from the cathedral, the day continued to dwindle down as the snow continued to fall its remaining hours of light slowly turning into the hours of the night. I waited. Around what I could assume to be around midnight I decided to make my way back to my quarters. But before my descension from the battlements, I was startled by a figures movement in the darkness within the tower nearly causing me to fall off the perch, I managed to keep my balance, but my heart continued to race through the whole ordeal.

"Was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." I said trying to calm my heart rate. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to either…" She replied, I nodded. "I'm not one to really apologize…" I trailed off. "So, I have seen." She replied. "Yet…" I said looking down, "I want to make this situation better, but I don't know what to say to make it better." I said my gaze fixated on the ground at my feet. We sat in silence for a brief moment.

"I know… I've been…" I paused, "Paranoid." I finished Edelgard nodded in agreement. "But I just am not sure about having you on the battlefield this month." I confessed. "Why won't you tell me why professor?" She asked.

"I just can't risk the knowledge I have affecting this month's mission." I replied. "Professor, who is to say your Doppel hasn't already changed the plans." She proposed. "While I don't doubt he would do something like that, the problem lies with the last few missions being about the same as they were in the story. I think he's waiting for me to crack to unleash a plan of his own volition and when that plan happens; It will be the day he falls, but along with that, at least in theory, I should also fall with him." I replied solemnly.

"Professor, please…" "No, let me finish!" I said cutting her off. "While I won't change my decision on you joining the battle, I won't be the one to stop you, but I if you go against my wishes please have Hubert with you?" I begged. "I have asked him to escort you to safety should the battle prove to endanger you." I pleaded. "I would be willing to work along those lines professor." She replied.

"We should, probably, get back its rather late." Edelgard suggested. "Wait!" I murmured. "What was that professor?" she asked turning back to me. "I…" I stopped, "I wanted to apologize, for… everything." I stumbled "I- I meant to try and fix things at those times, but… I… I couldn't face my reality, I guess." I went on, "I don't expect you to accommodate me, but would you be willing to meet back here in a couple days?" I asked. "I'll decide when the day approaches, for now how about we head back down to the monastery." She said beginning her walk down the tower, I nodded and followed at a distance.

Night of the day of establishment

I looked around the Reception hall watching the students enjoy themselves, I soon felt my weariness begin to bog me down, I then began to make my exit from the reception hall. As I left the hall i was greeted to the extra foot of snow fall that had fallen. 'Lovely snow.' I thought.

"I see you have decided to give into your weariness." Sothis said I nodded. "Probably just need to get away from the celebration is all." I said continuing to my quarters. "You're just going to call it a night!" She said surprised. "No, I think I'll make one more stop before I call it." I replied.

I opened the doors to my room making my way to the study. "My what is this?" Sothis asked. "Just a little something for our next destination." I replied moving towards the door. "Where are you going now?" She asked. "You'll see." I replied closing the door and beginning my trek.

Although Edelgard had never given me a straight answer on our meet up I had a feeling she would be there. Along with my decision I had decided to indulge in the customs of the 25th day of the twelfth month of the year. Yep, Christmas I had brought it up to my class that we would enjoy the custom in class I ultimately just made it into a white elephant gift exchange, but I think they enjoyed it regardless.

I began my ascent up the stairs of the goddess tower, upon my arrival at the top I saw her standing at the perches opening she was looking over to the rising moon, her hair lightly waving in the light breeze in the winter air. She had on a light coat that stretched past her knees. She turned to me as she heard my final step up the stairs. "Oh, Professor!" She said a little surprised, "I saw you leave the ball and thought you were here but when I found you were not here, I thought you had forgot about our arrangement." She explained. "No, I didn't forget, but I need to make a small detour to get something." I replied, "Here." I said handing her the small box. "What is it Professor?" she asked. "Open it, that should tell you exactly what it is." I said hinting at the box.

Edelgard opened the box to see two necklaces one with a few gems embroidered into them and a necklace that had a strangely designed pendant. "Professor what is the pendant on this one?" She asked lifting it up for me to see. "Oh, that is a special one I had designed, its based on a guild marking from a different story line from my world." I replied. "But what is it?" she asked. "It's a fairy." I answered walking over, "See here is the head, the wings, the legs." I said tracing each angle.

"The guild was known as Fairy Tail, tail as like the appendage." I added. "Why spell tail like that?" she asked. "It poses a question, do fairies have tails." I explained. "It's meant to inspire you to always keep exploring so that one day you can be the one to see if fairies do have tails." I continued on. "It is also a symbol that you always have a home, a family no matter where you are." I said revealing my own pendant. "Professor I- I don't know what to say." She replied. "I'll tell you one more thing, should you ever feel like your in a tight spot, look to me." I said raising my hand and pointing my index finger to the sky, "When you see this just know I'm with you every step of the way." I said lowering my hand.

"Professor?" Edelgard queried. "Ya!" I replied. "Why did you choose now to give me these?" she asked. "You know how I went over, briefly, Christmas in my world?" I posed back; She nodded, "Traditionally you would do gift giving like this on Christmas, although it would be early in the morning with a pine tree opening gifts with family and loved ones." I explained. "But gifts can be given whenever really." I added. "Well thank you professor, although I'm upset that I don't have anything to give you." She replied. "Its fine, considering how I've been acting I don't think I should be receiving one." I noted.

"Anyways I should probably head back to my quarters, have to be ready for tomorrow." I said giving a small smile trying to hide my fear of the following day. "Professor, allow me to accompany you?" She asked. "I- I don't know?" I replied bashfully. "Professor, let this be my gift to you." She insisted. "I… I just feel like I don't deserve it." I confessed. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You know what I did and… I feel like I'm not ready to be deserving of your affections like this, not yet at least." I said turning towards the stairs trying to distance myself. "Professor…" she said reaching out to me. "I'm sorry, I…"

My sentence was cut short as Edelgard embraced me. "Professor… No, Drake, you may not feel it, but I want to do this for you, please!" she pleaded with me. I turned my head to look at her, looking into her eyes I could see she wasn't going to let me leave without me accepting her offer, "Professor please, let me show you." She said as she increased her embrace, I caved under her persuasion and with that we began our venture back to my quarters.

When we reached the door, she pecked my cheek. "I will go ready myself and be back in a few minutes." She said beginning to walk down the walkway, after her departure I opened my door and began to undress myself to change into my jimjams.

"Lady Edelgard." Hubert said revealing himself from the shadows, "Ah! My, Hubert you startled me." She exclaimed. "Allow me to accompany you back to your room." He insisted. "*sigh* yes, but please do not startle me like that in the future." She replied.

A few minutes later

Edelgard opened her door to find Hubert waiting for her. "Dear goddess Hubert!" She exclaimed nearly falling back. "I thought I told you about not startling me!" she said a little animated. "My apologizes. I was waiting to escort you back to the professors quarters." He explained. She nodded.

Back at my quarters

"Thank you, Hubert, I will see you tomorrow for classes." Edelgard said dismissing him, he bowed and took his leave. *Knock, Knock, Knock* I opened the door allowing her into my quarters. Edelgard moved to take her place on my bed. I took a moment to examine her before joining her, she was wearing a pale blue gown as her red one had been tarnished with the help of my doppel's attack. The difference between her gown before and now was this one seemed to be less loose lets say, as it seemed to be "just her size" (I'm sorry about my phrasing here, I'm trying to be very discrete in my observation versus saying what I know would convey better but paint myself in a different light.) She gave a giggle as she washed my face turn a light shade of red. "I missed these nights of ours." She chirped.

TBC

Sorry I posted this so late, Christmas really took my day so I tried my best to get this done as fast as I could but here it is. Look forward to tomorrow cause things are happening. Oh boy I have so much work ahead of me.


	25. Chapter 25

For Unity

Wooo, guys were getting though, I'm thinking were only about 8 or 9 chapters away from being done… maybe… I don't know that might be the end… depends on how much more I want to write. But you know… Plot. Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/ whichever holiday you celebrate, let's get started on this chapter shall we.

Chapter 25

Theme for the Chapter: Hands of a thief, by Natewantstobattle

Illusion in the weeping

I awoke that morning, surprisingly Edelgard was still asleep, usually she was up before me so me waking before her was a rarity. I quietly rolled out of my bed and moved towards my study. I pulled a book out of my selection from on top of my study; opening it and reviewing its contents.

The last couple of months I had been learning how to use this worlds magic, as it wasn't a normal occurrence in my world, I had also spent some time working to apply this magic in to some battle tactics, mainly to replicate attacks from other games or shows I had seen.

The problem was focusing the magic through kinesis in order to achieve what I wanted, one particular move was the Falcon Punch, as it required a lot of displacement of the flames to make a falcon and I couldn't get the flames to concentrate into more than a ball. In my learning I had asked for some help from some my peers and some of my students, Annette had been the most helpful in this endeavor as she explained that magical configuration was a more difficult task but through some of the simpler spells like Bolganone honing that skill I could eventually be able to create the desired effect.

I had been practicing my magical abilities attempting to achieve this with my mastery of Bolganone I worked to disperse the flames to recreate the attack but besides conjure the flames to envelope my fist or my body I could not turn it into the shape of a falcon, but through my ability I had managed to recreate attacks like the fire dragons iron fist, talon, crushing fang, and grip strike. I had also been able to do numerous other small attacks that did not require a high concentration on kinesis.

But today was going to be the day, I was going to perfect the formulation of the Falcon Punch, once I had finished my review I walked into the small alleyway outside my quarters and began to practice dispersing my flames before attempting to try the attack.

"Here I go." I said to myself, 'Falcon punch, falcon punch. Come on falcon punch.' I thought desperately as I began to charge the attack. As I unleashed the force of the punch I released the flames letting them envelope me and take form, I looked to see if I had create the form the falcon, I were to be honest I would say it was a horribly rendered version of the falcon punch, but it was a more a less a falcon and that alone was enough for celebration.

After my short celebration I walked back into my room to find Edelgard stirring herself awake. "Morning." I said softly she did the morning stretches and opened her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning, Drake." She replied softly. "Why are you up so early?"

"Wait it's early?" I replied puzzled

She nodded, "This is usually when I wake up."

"How in the world did I manage that?" I thought out loud, "I suck at early wake ups." I continued, "Maybe it's because of my anticipation of today." I began to mutter.

"Drake, it's fine, just come here." She said gesturing for me to approach her. I knelt down next to my bed leaning into close to her as she pecked my cheek. "Professor?" She cooed. "Y-ya." I replied. "I'm going to head back to my quarters." She said moving out of the bed. "Would you object to me escorting you there?" I asked. "Drake, I can handle getting to my room." She replied. "Please, for my sanities sake?" I begged. "If you must." She replied.

As we walked out of my quarters Edelgard took a look around the snow-covered area around us. "Drake?" She queried. "Ya!" I said turning to her. "What is with the reduction of snow in the ally here?" she asked. "Oh, I've been doing some magic training in that ally and the flames of the magic melted the snow." I clarified, Edelgard nodded with a puzzled look on her face. "I was trying to recreate a move done by a character in my world and it required me to engulf myself in flames and so it did that." I explained.

As we walked back to Edelgard's room I noticed her shivering in the brisk air, I noticed her wearing the light coat she had been wearing last night. I removed my coat and placed it on her. "Drake?" she said concerned. "It's fine, like I said a while back I don't mind the cold." I assured her.

After our long trek to her room. "I'm heading down to the dining hall, anything in particular you want me to get you?" I asked. "No, the usual should be fine. I guess I'll see you in a few minutes." She replied, I nodded. I soon departed with the close of her door making my way to the dining hall.

A little after Breakfast.

"Ah, Professor, perfect timing!" I heard Alois shout out to me. "There has been some commotion at the abandoned church." He reported. "Right, I'll get my class together and get down there." I replied. "No worries, the knights have already gotten the word out, unfortunately we won't be able to join you, but we wish you luck with you mission." He affirmed. "Thank you, Alois, and good luck with yours as well." I returned, he nodded and left.

Approaching my students in the marketing distract I began to take account of everyone coming along most were shivering in the winter air. "Okay everyone!" I shouted, "Let's get ourselves warmed up before we make our march, lets start with stretches!" I said beginning to lead them in our prep exercises.

Quickly making her appearance Edelgard ran to join in our exercises with Hubert following shortly after her. After our exercises we finished our preparations and began our march towards the ruined church at the edge of town.

As we approached, I could hear the noises coming from the demonic beast that had been unleashed in the area, even though this mission seemed to be playing out like usual I kept my guard up for anything I sensed could be off.

"Help!" I could hear the students calling out from the different locations of the ruins.

"Edelgard, take a squad to defeat the beast to our left, Ferdinand take a squad to defeat the ones on our right, I'll take the one in the middle." I commanded.

The class divided and began to fight the beast I stared at the beast ahead of me. 'I'm sorry this had to be your fate.' I thought commencing my charge drawing both the Yato and the Creators sword on the beast.

The beast lifted its massive foot in attempt to stomp me out, quickly dodging it I took both blades and did an X-scissor slash on its leg, but my attack was stopped as my blades were caught in its tough hide. 'Now I know why it's stupid to fight one of these things by yourself.' I thought, I managed to remove the Yato from its leg, but the creators sword was still in its leg. Sheathing the Yato, I made a mad dash to attempt to retrieve the creators sword.

The beast attempted once more to stomp on me, missing as I dodged its attack. Getting to its leg I managed to remove the creators sword from its leg only to realize it had grabbed a boulder, amongst the rubble at its feet, to throw at me.

Quickly I dropped to the ground to dodge the boulder only to have to quickly dodge the beast trying to step on me, taking the Creators Sword I lashed it out grasping on to the beast hind leg. Moving to my new safety as the beast tried to move in its small area of space, I took this chance to climb the beast.

The beast thrashed about trying to remove its unwanted rider.

Trying to keep myself steady I stabbed the creators sword into the beast back making it thrash about more violently as it began to run amok in the ruins, quickly drawing the Yato I stabbed it into its back making the give a screech in its new pain.

I began to move my blades like trekking sticks as I traversed the beast back, moving to its spine I took both blades piercing its spine and feeling the beast drop with its back half being paralyzed. The Beast, although with a more struggle, continued to thrash about. I continued to move up the beast spine reaching its head, where I found its broken crest stone surging with its unorthodox power.

I raised the creator sword driving it through the broken crest stone killing the beast instantly reverting it back to the student it mutated. As my students vanquished their beast, they realized the same thing. My students continued to take on the last two beasts as I made my way to the ruined church in the middle of the ruins.

Walking in I had expected to see Kronya in your disguise as Monica but instead I was greeted by Doppel.

"Well, Well, WELL!" he said stressing the last well. "We finally get to chat." He said giving a small, sinister chuckle. "Where's Kronya?" I asked surprised by his appearance. "Oh, I swapped out with her, once she did her task, I decided I would take it from there." He explained. "Cause the only way I can make your life an ever-lasting hell is by doing it myself." He added.

"Professor!" I heard one of my students call out. "Is there anything or anyone in the ruins?" They asked. "No!" I shouted, "Get the rest of the class together and head back I'll see you guys shortly after I finish a final inspection of the grounds!" I ordered. "Really!" My Doppel shouted, "Your buying that shit lie!" He followed up. "How about we put on a show." He said is sinister smile growing wider. "Get everyone away from here!" I shouted beginning to run out."

"Tsk, Tsk. I can't have you ruining my fun." He said shaking his figure.

He snapped his finger immediately teleporting himself to the middle of the ruins. "Now, I know one of you has a connection with your professor. And by connection I thinking a little more personally." He said looking amongst the crowd of students.

"Who are you?" a lot of my students asked. "Well that is quite rude, wouldn't you recognize your professors evil Doppel?" He questioned his smile turning toothier as he grew more anxious to do his next deed. "Hubert, quick!" I shouted as I came running up from behind my Doppel. "AH!" My Doppel shouted raising his hand and snapping his fingers. With his snap Edelgard was whisked to his side bound by his magic.

"Now what are you going to do?" He asked menacingly. "Leave Lady Edelgard out of this!" Hubert demanded. "Oh, that's where you're wrong. Oh, so wrong." He mocked, "She is the very piece to the puzzle I'm trying to solve." He spited. "Hmm." He hummed, "Where should I start?" He said looking over his new prey.

Forming a magic blade, he made a cut in her left leg. Edelgard winced in the pain of the cut. "My, not really fazed by that." He said shocked by the lack of pain. "Well, I can do so much worse." He taunted. "I said leave her out of this!" Hubert shouted casting miasma Δ. "Now you're becoming a pest!" My Doppel replied, flipping his wrist, reflecting the spell back. "You bastard!" I shouted. "You would know!" He replied. "You made me!" He countered making a quick slice as he made a large gash into Edelgard's torso. "Now, to ruin your life!" He shouted.

Taking his blade, he made one last, quick slashing motion.

As if on cue the moments I had watched began to unfold in reverse. "Damn you, I guess I'll just have to do it faster this time." He said. When time resumed my Doppel and I were back into the ruined church.

He descended into his evil laugh quickly move to commit his deed. "NO!" I shouted as I ran out to move only to see him reading his blade. "You have one thing you can do to stop him." I heard in my thought. "Do it." I heard her say.

I was swift to remove the dagger I had at my side, quickly I moved the blade towards my chest. "See you in hell!" I growled shoving the blade through my heart. "Gah!" he sputtered. "You!" he said teleporting away.

With him no longer there to hold her captive with his magic she was dropped into Hubert's arms the gash in her chest had opened her previous wounds leaving her in a more weakened state. The healers present were quick to administer their aid to both Edelgard but as they approached me, I lost consciousness.

TBC

Okay so now we have a confirmed weakness for my Doppel woo, but what's to happen next. Well I guess you guess will have to wait a bit before I'll let you know. Anyway, if I don't get around to making the next chapter before the new year, I'm going to wish you guys a happy new year now. So Happy New year and I might see you before the new decade but probably more likely after the new decade. Bye guys.


	26. Chapter 26

For Unity

Hey guys. Happy New Year and welcome to 2020. Hope your guys' years have been well. Mine's been all right. I'm back at college as you know… winter break. My gen ed has been good. Math has its challenges, not like the class more of the system we're using for class. ALEKS, if you have ever had to put up with it. Not to thrilled about it, but what can I do. Anyway, let's get back to the story at hand. I had a lot of time to try and work out how I wanted this to run so get moving shall we.

* * *

Chapter 26

The Dying Star

Hubert's POV

Soon after the Professors doppel left I made haste in retrieving both Lady Edelgard and the Professor and hurrying back to Garreg Mach, via teleportation. I was nearing the entrance of the monastery with them when I heard a whisper from the Professor. (Remember magic is not a cure all, it can close the wound but that doesn't mean the healing is able to reverse all of the damage done. Hence hypovolemic shock, the state that happens when you lose to many bodily fluids 20% or more.)

"h-hu… rt." He muttered. "Do not worry Professor, you will be in safe hands soon." I said brushing off his words. "h… Hu- be... t." He muttered again this time using some of his energy to create resistance. "Professor. I need to get you into the infirmary." I replied adjusting my grip.

During my change in grip the professor slipped out of my hands. "Hu… bert." He said weakly, "P-ple..se le… ve me." He said.

"Professor, you know I cannot do that." I replied. "Thi-s… i-s th-e… o-n-ly way." He said, his strength leaving him. "M… my dop… ple must… fall." He continued.

"You are implying that you stopped your doppel by doing this?" I asked, he gave a small nod. I sighed. "I will assume you planned a contingency for something like this?" I asked. Once again, he nodded. "Then I shall trust your word." I replied. "I'll be back professor. I hope you will return to us soon." I said quickly returning to my task in taking lady Edelgard to the infirmary.

In the infirmary

"H-Hubert!" Manuela said startled. "Please, help her!" I replied, moving to the medical bed. "I'll do my best." Manuela said. "Please." I said before teleporting back to the professors location. Finding him laying on the stairs. I examined him, he was still drawing breath, but it was very faint.

I decided I would carry him in to buy the time to allow him what he had told me. His and Lady Edelgard's blood had tarnished my clothing but with the professor on my back, his blood continued to stain down my back as his death continued to creep up on him.

Upon entering the gate, the professor drew his last breath becoming lifeless has I continued the trek to the monastery. His eyes looking transfixed on the slope above us. After giving him another couple of minutes I teleported us to the infirmary. "Hubert!" Manuela exclaimed once more startled by my sudden appearance. "What happened to the professor?" she asked looking at his lifeless looking face.

"He sacrificed himself in order to save her highness from his doppel, but in return for his sacrifice his doppel has been eliminated… I presume." I explained. "Hubert… I do not think there is much I can do. The Professor is gone." Manuela replied solemnly.

I shook my head. "He knew someone could revive him… I guess I must address this with Rhea." I muttered to myself. "I will leave him here for the time being… I will be back, hopefully with someone to bring him back." I said before leaving the room.

I made my way down the corridor towards the audience chamber, I barged into the room locking eyes with Rhea. "Hubert, what is the meaning of this?" Rhea asked. "I am sorry to barge in so abruptly, but I must have a word with you… in private." I requested. "It is urgent that talk now." I added, she nodded. "Very well." She replied gesturing for us to enter the room to the left.

She closed the doors. Turning to me, "What is so urgent Hubert?" Rhea asked. "It is the professor." I replied. "He is currently lying, lifeless in the infirmary. He assured me that he had some plan to come back, but I think he knew someone knew how." I explained. "I have reason to believe he knew that you could revive him." I speculated. Rhea walked away looking at the stain glass window in the room, she nodded and turned to me.

"Yes, long ago I preformed something to what the professor is thinking. She affirmed. "But I am unsure of if he is able to be saved by such a method." She doubted, turning to face the stained glass again.

"The Professor seemed to put a lot of faith into this method you are not sharing." I stressed. "Even if it is unsuccessful please try to save him. I may not be able to vouch my own feelings towards the professor, but Lady Edelgard could never be the same knowing nothing was done to save him." I implored.

"Although I cannot do anything at the moment." She paused, walking over to the desk reaching into a drawer extracting a dagger and a vial, not much bigger than a blade of grass, she pricked her finger and extracted some of her blood into the small vial. She reached back into the drawer removing another vile, similar to the one she had used. "Take this and a sample of the professors blood and ask Hanneman to test for their compatibility." She ordered, I nodded taking the vials and exiting the room.

* * *

Meanwhile and little bit earlier

As I lied on the steps up to the monastery I could feel my insides (that's what I call my internal organs, mainly my stomach when I feel motion sick) slowly begin to turn off, I had not only destroyed my heart, albeit the crest stone inside continued to pump the blood through, but I had spilled a lot of my own blood in the process of my stupid heroics.

As I felt myself slip, I decided it would be wise to say an almost farewell to Sothis.

"My, what you did has left you in a state has it not?" she asked.

"Ya, I guess you could say that." I chuckled, "Look, I'm… you know… dying." I paused.

"Yes, I am well aware."

"Well, I felt it appropriate to say an almost goodbye for the time being." I explained.

"Almost goodbye?" she questioned.

"Basically, I will leave for a short time, but I'm going to be back, so it's a farewell for the short time being." I replied.

"You know I follow your fate the moment you perish?" She replied.

"Eh… not exactly, you are technically are bound to the crest stone, while you and I will not be linked like we are now, you will most likely enter a slumber once more as I pass on." I explained.

"Then I guess it is till next we see each other?" she asked.

I nodded. "Ya, so I guess I'll see you in the near distant future." I said feeling myself slip into the eternal call of rest.

…

It was weird I… I was dead, yet in some kind of strange existence I loomed over my cadaver watching as Hubert returned to retrieve me. Slowly marching up to the infirmary with my body. "They'll figure it out." I said to myself.

Shortly I found myself falling into a slumber in my altered state of being, through this slumber I was allowed a glance into what transpired after I was whisked away. Time had passed just like it had in Fódlan. Making it nearly 10 months since I was transported away.

In these visions, I guess, I saw my brothers graduation; the son of a gun had done it. As tough as he made it sound for him, he mustered through the hell of high school. He had mentioned before my disappearance that he might fail his graduating year, and yet he had managed to finish it all in the remaining month of school. I was proud of his new achievement, a skip had occurred as I now saw him working a part time job, although I knew he was one to never enjoy such things he was doing it in order to avoid taking out loans for is college learning he would start in the fall.

My vision was changed to see what had happened to my sister. I had been present in her marriage, but I learned that shortly after my disappearance she was to be expecting, with a fast forward I now saw she had brought forth a daughter, finally I was an uncle. Her life had had its ups and downs, now it seemed to have mellowed out as she was able to stay home and tend to her child.

My vision changed once more to see how life had moved on for my parents. They looked so content with the development of things. They had done a couple more renovations to the house and did some repaints, as the choice of color when we first moved into the house was atrocious. It made me curious as to what happened after I vanished, was erased from existence on earth or what. When my mother passed by the fridge, there a note was plastered to it. It explained I had been whisked away for the time being. I would eventually return. But it was undetermined when that would be.

Although a lot of my questioned had been answered as I was able to see all the things that had transpired after my departure, I was still unsure of if I would be leaving Fódlan forever or able to return to both Fódlan and earth at my own free will. It was a depressing thought, but I decided to push the thought away as I would cross that bridge when I got to it.

Sometime later a light appeared above me and in a split second I was hovering over my corpse once again. I saw Rhea and Manuela around me preforming medical task. All I did know was I was alive, evidenced by my lungs moving and my heart small palpitations. I had failed to notice that the crest stone of flames was not in my heart.

Instead Rhea held the crest stone in her hands. Taking a scalpel, she made a cut into my heart and reinserted the stone back into my heart. The one change I failed to make notice of was the instant change in my hair color, instead of the sandy blond (Blond and blonde are used depending on gender you can figure out the rest) color it was originally, now it began to change to a pale white color.

"I figured as much." I said to no one, but the rapidness in its spread was incredible. "I guess that makes us almost one in the same…" I said solemnly looking over to Edelgard, who was still unconscious. Soon after the surgery/transfusion was complete I returned my consciousness back to my body only finding myself unable to reawaken myself, I was now stuck.

A week and a half later

It had turned out that with dying my body was a little on the outdated side in movement, somehow? It had been a few days since I had gotten my eyes open, I slowly retaught my body how to function again, slowly regaining the ability to use my arms and my upper back, which made it possible for me to at least sit up right. As for my lower half I still had to try and learn the muscle memory I once had in order to restore my lower functions, such as walking.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So, he has perished?" Thales asked. Solon nodded, "It seems his Doppel killed himself in order to remove his clone, looks to me as he did this to remove our advantage." Solon speculated. "Well, I guess will have to take advantage of his perishing, get the troops ready, by the months end we move." Thales commanded with a sinister grin, "Soon war will plague this land."

TBC

* * *

Hey guys sorry I've been gone so long, after trying to right this after new year's I had my school work begin to pick up making difficult to get around to this, not to mention with Byleth's announcement into Smash and the wave 4 DLC coming out I made other commitments, so for smash I plan to have classic mode done with all characters, as I have slacked on doing such, for three houses I plan to have my church route done before its release, so I have 5 days for smash and 11 characters remaining, and I'm 6 out of how many are in the church's route, and I have till February 12 so I think I can do it. Anyway thanks for sticking around, happy new years and I'll try to have the next chapter out before next month.


	27. Chapter 27

For Unity

Hey guys, I'm back. I have been doing some serious grinding on both smash and three houses, I finished classic with everyone four days before Byleth's release, playing her (technically them as its both male and female, but I play female exclusively) has been really fun. For my run of silver snow, I am now at chapter 18 with only three chapters remaining. So, some info on that, I ran as female Byleth, I managed to bring everyone with me, so I've got everyone besides Claude, Dimitri, Dedue, Hubert, and Edelgard. So, now I kind of wait for some of your guy's responses. Anyway, to the story.

Chapter 27

Theme for this chapter: For My Sake, by Shinedown

Ashes of truth

Edelgard's POV

A night and a half from the incident

I awoke with a start, with my sudden raise a jolting pain pierced me. With the pain I gently laid myself down. I began to look around realizing I was in the infirmary; I turned my head to see someone in the bed next to me, they seemed to be familiar but the bright hair and the dark lighting in the room made it hard to determine whether or not I knew them.

I tried to put myself back to sleep as being awake at this hour of night, would not allow me much liberty. Although it took me some time before I could put myself at rest, my mind continued to wonder who was in the bed next to me.

Later in the morning.

It felt odd for me to wake up at so late of an hour in the day, if I had to guess it was most likely around mid-afternoon. I slowly raised myself up to be in a sitting position, just as quickly as I urged to move a jolting pain surged through me once more, prompting me to lie back down.

The door to the infirmary opened allowing for Hubert, Bernadetta, and a few other students to walk in they looked to me and whomever was next to me they were a little startled to see me easing myself back down into my bed.

"Lady Edelgard!" Said Hubert as he rushed over to aid me in resting myself down, "I am glad to see you have awoken." He said, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I am afraid I cannot recall the events that led to myself being here." I admitted, "The only thing I can vaguely recall, are events at the ruins yesterday." I added.

"Lady Edelgard, it has been two days since then." Hubert corrected.

I was shocked to hear that I had been unconscious for nearly two days, I tried to recall what I could about the mission, the last detail I could recall was one of the demonic beast that we had slain to return to its form of one of the students. But anything after that was blacked out.

"Who is that next to me?" I asked.

"That is the professor."

"What happened that caused his change in appearance?"

"Even I do not know what happened. When I brought him here, he looked as he always did, but when I was allowed to return here, he had white hair similar to yours." Hubert explained. "It must have been the procedure done on him."

"What procedure?" I asked, growing more concerned with each new detail that I was told.

"Once again I am not aware of what truly transpired here after they began." He replied, "I think it would be best to wait until the professor is awake and well enough to explain it himself." He advised.

"Has he awoken since his treatment?" I asked, Hubert shook his head. "I am afraid he has been in that state since I brought him here, I am not even sure if he was brought back to life after what happened." He said remorsefully.

"Hubert, please, tell me all you can about what transpired?" I asked.

"I will do all I can too." He replied.

It took Hubert a few minutes to explain the entirety of what he saw happen, but multiple things finally added up. The professors sacrifice was something he had proposed as a theory just a week prior, why I could not recall the events that transpired after the ruins. The only thing that did not add up was why the professors hair had changed to white. What was the procedure he had received done, just what did he know?

"Thank you, Hubert!" I said solemnly.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do before I depart for my studies?"

I shook my head, "No, what you have done for now should suffice." I replied.

He bowed, "Then I shall excuse myself for my studies. I will return in a few hours with dinner." He said turning to leave the room.

I turned to look at Bernadetta who was still tending to the professor. "Do you think the Professor is all right?" I asked.

"His breathing is steady, albeit slow, but he seems to be in some kind of coma like state." She explained, as she readied a ladle for him. "I hope he's all right. You know, after all he did?"

"Yes. I, too, hope he is all right." I concurred, 'For more than one reason.' I thought.

After some time, Bernadetta finished her task, tending to the professor, she stays to talk for only a short time, but soon moved to tend to her schoolwork.

Soon it was just the professor and me. I laid there in boredom, with the professor still not conscious I was left to a room, in a sense, alone.

A couple hours later

With the passage of time Hubert and Bernadetta returned with the dinner meal. After my feeding Hubert excused himself so after Bernadetta had finished her task she could replace my bandages. After replacing my bandages Bernadetta moved to change the professors bandages, soon after that she left for the night which only left the professor and I again, luckily this time Hubert and Bernadetta had been kind enough to bring some books ranging from the textbooks we studied to leisure novels.

It was very late at night when I could hear a hum coming from the side of the room. It startled me at first hearing the noise, I began to look around, with some difficulty to see the professors eyes were open.

"Professor!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Hmmm!" He replied.

"Professor, what happened?"

"Hmm." He hummed in what I could only assume was a solemn tone.

It was soon after that I discovered that he, at the moment, was unable to speak. It was shortly after the nights passing that he could speak.

"Whoo, I'm glad I get my mouth moving again!" He said.

"Professor, what happened after the mission?" I asked.

"Oh… Hmm." He hummed, "That's a bit difficult to explain."

Before he could begin to explain the doors opened allowing Bernadetta and Hubert to enter the room with breakfast

"Good Morning, Lady Edelgard." Hubert said setting down the meal, "Oh, Professor, you are awake!" He marveled.

"Professor!" Bernadetta exclaimed quickly setting down his food and moving to embrace him.

"Ah, Bernie, wound!" He winced.

"Oh, sorry professor."

"It's fine, your excitement is understandable." He replied, "Just… ow." He winced again.

After breakfast was finished Bernadetta and Hubert left to take our dishes down to the kitchen, leaving the professor and me.

"Professor?"

"What's up El?" He replied

"Are you able to explain what happened now?"

"Oh, right. You had inquiry on that. I'll see how well I can do." He replied.

"I think to start, you know we were at the ruins of the church down in town, right?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, and that the demonic beast that appeared there were students transformed by broken fragments of a crest stone?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, so everything after that is a blur, right?"

"Yes!

"Okay, so after I told you guys to start heading back, I made my way to the ruined churches interior, but instead of finding…" He hesitated.

"Professor who was supposed to be in there?" I asked.

"It was supposed to be Monica, that should have been the day that Jeralt fell, and it would be by Monica's hands." He answered, "But instead when I walked in it was my Doppel; he said he had taken her place after she had brought the students down and set the demonic beast loose."

"Why was he there, do you know?" I asked.

"Ya, he said that he was going to make my life an ever-lasting hell. His deeds are why you are here, and what I did to stop him is why I'm here." He replied beginning to quiver.

"Professor, what was the procedure done to alter your appearance like that?" I asked.

"Oh, that. I had blood transfusion… That's putting it lightly." He sighed. "I… I…" he stuttered.

He took a moment to take a breath and steady himself. "I died." He shuddered. "I… I took my dagger… to myself in order to stop him… And later asked Hubert to leave me… so that my doppel would be erased from this world." He admitted.

"B-but professor how is you still here?" I shivered.

"As for my revival…" he paused. "That will need to be a little secret for a little bit." He continued.

"But Professor!" I protested.

"I'm sorry, but for now it has to be like that, just for a little bit." He begged.

"Prof…" I was cut off

"I won't speak of it more, until the time comes!" He snapped. "I didn't want to have to raise my voice, but I need to keep you in the dark for now." He said trying to calm himself.

I turned to look at him. Drake, snapping was so out of character for him in a moment like this. For the time all I could do was respect his wishes and wonder what could be going through his head.

An hour later maybe

"Hey, El?" I heard the professor say.

I set my book down to look to him, "Yes Professor?" I replied.

"I'm… I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I just can't talk about that yet." He apologized

"It's okay professor, but would you mind me asking what caused you to snap so suddenly?"

"Remembering the incident, it scared me to see it play back." He admitted, "So for now please just leave what I said as it was, I'll tell you everything I know once I feel I can bring myself to." He pleaded.

"Okay, if you need some time to collect yourself still, just tell me." I conceded.

"I think I'm okay to talk now, but I just can't talk about anything that happened the last few days." He replied.

"Of course." I acknowledged.

TBC

Hey guys sorry this chapter is a little bit late, I know I said I'd have it by month's end but that seemed to be a bit much for me with all the assignments I did yesterday, I did my best to get this out to you guys. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter and don't be scared to send me your reviews/PMs on my characters pairing for silver snow. Also, I forgot to mention I paired with Dorothea for my blue lions route… so hers is off the table cause I'm not doing repeats. Sorry to those few that thought I should do that. Anyway thanks guys, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

For Unity

The time has come, the truth will be known… Okay mainly just some theories I thought up for this, but I feel they are what truly link things together so bear with me. Also, some spoilers on certain plots and stuff, but I think you already knew that.

Chapter 28

The final truth

Edelgard POV

It had been nearly three weeks since I had come to from the incident. I had been discharged from the infirmary a week after coming to and returned to my studies. Day after day I would go up to the infirmary for a check up on my wellbeing and then I would move to help Drake, at least to the best of my ability.

During his time recovering, his lost strength; I would help with his meals, reading (until he had regained the ability to use his hands), converse with, or help him with his recuperation. He was a very stubborn man, although I will commend him on his determination. On more than one occasion I had come in to see him on the floor due to another failed attempt at trying to regain control of his legs.

Sometimes I would try to talk to him about the secret he said he would reveal, but more and more did he push it off. He would try to pass it off by saying "It's not the right time yet… Sorry." He always gave it such a remorseful look, as if it pained him to push it off.

But also, during that time, it had been rumored that my uncle, Lord Arundel, who was currently running the empire, was raising the forces, those around the church and even some of those from the alliance and kingdom had grown worried about an impending war. I had conversed with Drake on some occasions after hearing such, on what we should expect to happen, while at first, he replied with not knowing anything about it, it soon changed to him pushing the question off, as if he couldn't conceive a plan for this impending invasion.

For the first time, he did not know what to expect. It was shocking to see him so perplexed on what could possibly happen. With another week passing he had gained the ability to at least stand, but movement was very limited.

With a new day, I walked in to see him standing next to his bed, his face strained in the pain of his task, he moved to sit himself back down. Sitting himself back down, he turned to see me in the doorway.

"Oh, Edelgard, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He said lifting his leg with his hands.

"Sorry, professor I should have said something." I said shaking my head, "Have you been able to come up with something for the incoming invasion?"

"Almost, but I think something has to be explained before I can make any final decisions."

"What is it professor?"

"Before I can say anything could you get Claude, Dimitri, and Rhea here? I think they should be here for this."

I nodded. "Yes, of course, I will be back shortly professor."

He nodded, "Thanks El." He said with his bright smile.

As I exited the room, I could feel my face grow warm. 'Keep it together Edie.' I thought to myself. As I tried to stop thinking about his smile, which had been so absent in the last few weeks, I found my face growing warmer as the image kept flashing into my mind. I shook my head, 'stop, stop, need to keep my mind on the task.'

I tried to move down the corridor to try and get my mind off the thought, finding myself stutter in my steps.

"Edelgard, are you all right?"

I heard someone ask. I looked up to see Jeralt standing before me.

"Uh. Yes, sorry just a thought was holding me." I replied.

"Must have been an interesting thought to hold you up." He teased, "How's the kid doing?"

"The Professor?" I asked, the thought re-entering my mind, "He's… uh…" I stuttered.

"Ah, I get it now." He teased some more, "I think I'll pay him a visit; I'll leave you to what you were doing." He said moving towards the room. Once more I shook off the thought and continued my way down the hall.

Sometime later

"Oh, Edelgard, your back." Drake said. "That took a little longer than I thought. Was it trying to locate Claude?" He asked. I nodded, "Well hopefully they join us soon… Cause I wouldn't want to keep you waiting on my promise." He replied. "So how was your day?" He asked.

"It was busy, putting it lightly."

"Ah, ya… Days can be like that." He nodded.

We sat there in silence for a moment, I began to think to myself about the professors hair, it was once a dark shade of blond, sandy blond I think he called it, but now it looked like the fresh snow that was now resting in the mountains around Garreg Mach. 'What could have caused his hair to turn to that color… Has he had something happen similarly to me?' I wondered in my thoughts.

"Come here?" Drake said opening his arms. I moved my chair closer to the bed side and leaned into his embrace. "I may not be certain what's happening to you right now, but I can try to help you relieve some of that stress." He added.

"No, I have just been worried, that's all." I replied.

We stay there for a moment, his warm embrace was very reassuring, but the mysteries that still revolved him still worried me. He had been one to be honest with me, even when the truth had to be withheld for a short time, he was quick to rectify that, but this prolonged secrecy looked to be wearing him down, he had always rested my head under his chin but this time his forehead was in placed there.

"Drake?" I said softly.

"Ya!"

"What do my uncle is planning?"

"Do you want my actual answer or my reassuring answer?" He asked.

"Reassurance." I replied nuzzling up closer to him.

"Well, to be honest, were going to retake your usurped throne." He replied.

"Drake?"

"Yes!"

"What do you plan to do after graduation?"

"Hmm…" He hummed. "I don't really know… But I know one thing I'll do, but after that I'm not really sure." He replied.

"Drake, would you…"

At that moment the door opened.

"Hey, Teach, sorry to have kept you waiting." I heard Claude say, announcing his presence.

Before I could pull away, "Ask me after they leave." I heard Drake whisper.

"Apologies, professor. I found myself lost in my studies. Luckily Claude found me and reminded me of this arrangement." Dimitri said walking in after him.

"You guys are fine." Drake replied, "Have a seat, we'll chat after Rhea arrives." He added.

Both Claude and Dimitri nodded moving a seat from the table in the corner and sitting near the foot of the bed. After a few minutes Rhea walked into the room.

"Apologies professor, the council meeting carried over quite a bit." Rhea apologized.

"Perfectly fine, we weren't waiting to long." He replied, "Grab yourself a seat and we can begin." He added.

"Okay, this has been some knowledge that has been withheld since I first explained everything so long ago now." Drake said bowing his head, "I'm sorry I could not have told you guys sooner, but at that time I feared it could have jeopardized everything we've done. I apologize for that."

"No sweat teach; we've all got a thing or two we keep to ourselves for good reasons, go ahead tell us when your ready." Claude replied.

"Yes, like Claude said, some secrets require time before they can be shared." Dimitri agreed.

"Thank you… But the problem is this was something about the church…" He trailed off. "It also has to do with my recent hair change, and it is also why I asked for Rhea to be here." Rhea nodded, "It took some convincing, but she was willing to cooperate with me. So, if you wouldn't mind, Rhea would mind with this history lesson?" he asked.

She nodded "Of course professor."

"To start, I must apologize for keeping my identity a secret, but it will also help explain what you saw a couple months ago." She paused, "I am saint Serios."

"Alright, funny joke teach, but Seiros died half a millennia ago." Claude joked hesitantly.

"Right I forget you weren't there during the rite of rebirth." Drake replied. "See, the western church guys that came were trying to break into Seiros' tomb during that ordeal, see they… uh… they succeeded, but instead of the remains of Seiros they found the Sword of the Creator which I took back from them as you know." Drake explained.

"Yes, I had placed the sword there to seal it from any who wished to possess its power." Rhea added.

"Okay, if you're really Seiros, you wouldn't mind explaining the creation of the sword and the other relics, would you?" Claude prodded.

"Actually, Claude, we were going to do that. So, one way or another that was going to spill." Drake replied. "Rhea, do you want to continue, or should I take over?" he asked.

"If you would not mind." She replied.

"You guys remember going to the Red Canyon when I first arrived here, right?" Drake asked, we all nodded, "You guys remember seeing some of the ruins we saw there right?" he asked again and once again we nodded.

"Well, that's because that was once the original civilization of the children of the Goddess, but after the war against the natives, known as the Argathians, who are also those who slither in the dark, much destruction had befallen Fódlan at after the war."

"So, Sothis, used her power to revive the land, but the usage of her power exhausted her to where she went to rest in the holy tomb."

"If you'll remember Nemesis was among the survivors of the war, sadly the man was easily corrupted with the idea of power from the influence of the surviving Argarthians, who had hid themselves underground."

"Nemesis along with the "ten heroes" went to raid the holy tomb, massacring Sothis. After partaking in her blood, Nemesis received the crest of flames, after word he took her bones and her heart and crafted them into the sword of the creator, the heart became the crest stone.

"As for the other hero relics, Nemesis lead the heroes and the remaining humans at the time to raid the red canyon, which at that time was known as Zanado, a massacre ensued Rhea, was one of the few survivors of the event."

"She would then move to find the remaining survivors of her people, along with the help of Wilhelm I, who rhea had gifted her crest to, defeated Nemesis and the ten heroes in a war known as the War of Heroes. Drake relayed.

"Teach is Rhea's name not actually Seiros?" Dimitri asked.

Drake shook his head, "No, Rhea's name is the name given to her, she adopted the name Seiros during the time of the war, which I also explained that she did when I explained the plot of siding with Edelgard."

"Right, that makes a bit more sense." Dimitri nodded.

"That would also explain why some of the relics looks so alive." Claude added.

"But what about some of the other weapons?" Edelgard asked.

"Right, you are asking about Amyr, am I correct?" Drake checked.

I nodded, "Well, I honestly don't have a clue as to the details on it, I do know it follows something similar to the Hero relics." He explained. "Now, I guess it's time to explain my appearance change?"

We nodded, Drake inhaled and slowly breathed out.

"So, if you remember after the mission last month, I had taken a dagger to my heart to eliminate my doppelganger, while I did work, I had theorized a little before that if I did so to kill him I would also end up killing myself as well."

"But I had discussed a couple things surrounding crest with Rhea and after that I asked about how she had done the same thing to revive Jeralt. She explained that after he took a heavy battle wound for her, the only way she could save him was with her blood, it was based on a whim, but it worked."

"Anyway, I had based my survival on such a whim, as you were already aware, I have the crest of flames, but for the procedure Rhea did on me, she had to remove the crest stone from my heart."

"The crest stone is where the crest of flames truly comes from, as it is Sothis' heart, her heart also being bound with mine makes us, pretty much, one in the same. But due to the amount of blood I lost I need to receive blood, so Rhea gave me some of hers, along with some of the knights that had taken an oath to her. (N/A: little hint that I finished my church route)"

"With the blood also containing the crest of Seiros mixing with my body already hosting the crest of flames, it did the same as it has done here to Edelgard and to Lysithia. Although I was not as tortured as either of them was."

"But, while I was given a second chance to live, I have also taken the same toll that Edelgard and Lysithia had no choice in, my life has been shortened due to this extra power. But to me, as long as your futures are secured… It's worth it in my eyes." Drake continued to explain.

"How things should have transpired at the ruins was that Jeralt should have been with us, he and I would search for any remaining students where we would discover Monica, when she is told to rejoin her classmates that were beginning to go back to the monastery and when Jeralt's back was turned she would stab him, killing him. The month after hearing of solon and his men being in the sealed forest, where they would trap Byleth in a dark magic trap called the forbidden spell of Zahras. While within the darkness Byleth would fuse with Sothis granting them her powers and breaking free of the spell."

"But this time since nothing like that has transpired has happened, I'm not entirely sure what will happen. But if you want to here my anticipation of what could happen, I'll relay so to you?" He posed awaiting our decision. We all nodded.

"Okay, what I'm thinking will happen is they will mobilize their troops here, hoping to take out the leaders that could raise their nation against them, they also believe I am still dead since my doppels death, so they are more aiming to strike with our guards down."

"So, if it is possible, Claude, Dimitri, I would like for you and your houses to return to your nations." He added.

"But, professor, we want to fight alongside you to…" Dimitri said

"Sorry, but I should have explained better. See my plan is for you both to return to your nations." Drake interjected.

"See, I am hoping you both will lead your people, rally them up to distract there forces. While you guys do that the black eagles house will move to infiltrate the empire and reclaim the throne. Once done there we move back to defeat the Argarthians who I assume have blended themselves into the empire to begin spreading malcontent through the little bit that had existed their previously." He explained.

"Teach, I'm all down for your plan, but I think we could improve this." Claude advised.

"If you are willing to help do so, then I bet we could make this plan flawless." Drake approved

"We will chip in to make this plan efficient, to show our enemies who they are up against." Dimitri volunteered.

"I'll leave it to you guys for now; to work on your plans for the front lines. I'll talk with Edelgard to devise what we'll do to intercept the throne and we'll regroup before the month's end to put our plan into action." Drake plotted out.

They nodded in agreement and after a few more words of discussion they left to device their plans with Rhea returning to do some of her religious duties. With the Professor and I now left alone in the infirmary I threw myself on top of him.

"Oh! Wasn't ready for that!" Drake groaned as he rested his head down.

"Oh, sorry Drake." I apologized

"It's fine, just wasn't expecting you to jump me is all."

"Drake, do you really think we can stop them?"

He nodded, "Yep, although I need to hurry and recuperate to ensure such a thing. But I'm willing to bet my second life on victory."

"Please tell me that was a jest?"

He nodded again, "Yes, I don't plan on leaving you again anytime soon. Now if I recall correctly there was something you wanted to ask me?"

I nodded, "Yes, sorry I forgot about it with all that was happening."

"Well, you won't get a better time then now."

My face began to grow warm again, "Drake…" I began to stutter, "I was… wo… ho… uh…" I continued to stutter.

As soft smile spread across his face, "I think I know what your trying to ask."

"Uh… y… y-you do?"

"Yep!" he purred, "My answer is yes." He added moving in closer to my face.

We were inches apart now, I could feel his warm breath against me, we slowly inched closer locking our lips together.

"I've missed our little times like this." He smiled.

I nodded, "So have I." I agreed.

TBC

Well, I hope this chapter makes up for my absence, I'm going to finish cindered shadows before I get another chapter done, cause I would like to find some way to add them into the story, but I'm not betting much on it. But I guess I'll see what I can do. Anyway, thanks for being so patient I promise I'll have the next chapter out before the end of next month, I'm not putting it in this month cause the days are limited in the Pegasus moon. (I've adopted three houses calendar names). Anyway, later guys.


	29. Chapter 29

For Unity

Okay, so let's do some cozy writing just because I want to. Then after that its war time. So, all the fun things, also my second semester of college is going great. Okay, so now without further delay let's move on.

Chapter 29

Drake's POV

It had been a week since that night, I had nearly regained my ability to walk again, i could walk maybe a few minutes but after that my strength would cap out, luckily Edelgard would help me around the monastery and some mornings we would train, if only a few minutes, most of the time I would educate her during training instead of our usual regimen.

The time was almost upon us with the empires troops beginning to move, the monastery had grown very quiet after the blue lions and golden deer houses had left leaving the black eagles and those of the monastery. It was a brisk night, but I still felt indifferent on the temperature. I was working my way to Edelgard's room to discuss a matter that had come up in my thoughts as I was eating my dinner in the dining hall.

*knock knock*

"Come in!" I heard her say from behind the door.

"Hey El!" I said walking in.

"Oh, professor, I didn't expect to see you at this hour!"

"Ya, I figured since I was at the in the dining hall I could stop by." I explained.

"Oh, well do you need to sit and rest?" She asked.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be lovely."

Edelgard moved around a few of her textbooks that she had placed on her bed to make room for the two of us to sit next to each other.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, professor?" she asked.

"Well, besides wanting to come see you; I also wanted to ask you something."

"What is it professor?"

"Well, I was thinking about our invasion specifically on the throne room."

"Okay."

"I thought we could bring a few more hands to our fight."

"Were you thinking about asking the Ashen Wolves to join us?"

I nodded, "I figured they could help secure more of a victory, especially with some of their cunning tactics."

"Are you asking for my opinion on the thought?"

I nodded again, "This battle is more for you than it is for me, so when it comes to our troops, I think your say is most important."

"Hmm." She hummed.

She had a very puzzled look on her face as she contemplated my proposal.

"I do believe their help could prove very useful, but would they be willing to help us retake the throne?" she countered

"That is a fair point. They might be willing to fight alongside us, but they might also stay here at the monastery or in Abyss to protect those around the area." I pointed out.

"But I do not see any harm in asking for their help. When did you plan to go and ask?" She added.

"I planned to do so maybe tomorrow morning but making tomorrow the deadline to ask."

She nodded once, "Did you intend for me to join you or were you planning to do this endeavor by yourself?"

"I would appreciate your company, if you would be willing to participate alongside me?"

"Of course, Professor." She smiled, "Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Relating to our preparations; no. But in general, I think I could find something for us to discuss." I smirked.

A couple of hours later

We had been sitting on her bed discussing all manner of things, whether it was our opinions on certain meals that had been served in the dining hall or me answering any other questions El had about my world, when she switched our topic.

"Hey professor?" Edelgard asked.

"What's up?" I replied.

"Did you know what I was going to ask while you were still in the infirmary?"

"You're referring to the one I didn't let you finish correct?" I guessed.

"Yes!" she nodded.

"Not fully, but I think it had to do with us doing something in the future after your graduation. That's what I'm assuming at least." I explained.

"Yes, it was something like that…" she said her voice trailing off.

I turned my head to look at her, she was looking down and her face was flushed with red. "So, what was it you really wanted to ask?" I questioned.

"I… uh…" she stuttered.

"It's fine, just take a sec, compose yourself and just take it bit by bit, okay?" I said trying to reassure her.

She nodded. She took a second to calm herself down and tried to phrase the question in the correct way she wanted.

"Professor?"

"Yes!" I replied.

"After Graduation, and I have retaken my throne…" she paused.

"Yes!" I nodded.

"I was hoping…" she paused again. I continued to nod and gestured for her to continue. "That you would join me in the Empire." She said looking away.

I tried to get a look at her eyes, but every time I entered her field of vision, she quickly averted her gaze. "El, that's leaving it kind of vague." I responded.

She slowly turned to face me after facing me I could see she was very flustered with this question; her anxiety was getting the better of her. I gave her a soft smile and put my hand on her head.

"You know I understand what you mean, but me being cheeky like this is my attempt at getting you past that barrier that's blocking you from asking this question." I explained, "Even if it seems a bit much, this question isn't harder than anything else that you have done this year. Hell, you faced death twice and look at you." I said.

"You are one of the bravest students I have had the honor of teaching, and as your teacher I know this question won't get the better of you." I said flattering her, "That said, as for my personal feelings, I think doing things that make us uncomfortable can provide us with greater skills in communication it means that we can tell each other things without too much worry." I reassured.

I looked at her cocking my head a bit as if to attempt to get her over her stress. I began to move my head and make lighthearted faces attempting to coax her to feel a bit lighter on the mood. She gave a soft chuckle. She laid herself down on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"You're right, I should be able to ask you this, I just am having trouble trying to relay it to you." She sighed.

"I mean that's understandable, but I'm not looking to turn this into a psychology lesson right now." I replied, "For now, just try it piece by piece, even if it is one word at a time."

She nodded and slowly breathed in. "Professor. I was wondering…" she paused, "If you would join me at my throne…" she paused again, "As… my…" she began to stutter.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" I remarked, she gave a small nod. "Wow… That… that is certainly a little more than what I was thinking, give me a moment." I said standing up.

I moved to exit the room. I closed the door behind me and moved over to the wall.

"Wow!" I said to myself, "I had planned for something like this eventually… but… hmm…" I said slouching against the wall. "Hey Sothis?" I called out.

"Yes!" She replied.

"Do you have any advice for something like this?" I asked.

"Hmm…" she hummed, "I do not have much in the way of speaking on this subject, but having analyzed your typical reactions to Edelgard versus what your feeling now from her question, I think your best course of action would be to keep with your previous answer and go with it."

"But that's the problem." I fretted, "If I go through with it, like I'm not worried about my commitment… I'm worried about the possibility that I'll be sent back to my world…" I stopped.

"Yes…" Sothis trailed off, "I can understand your worry, but do you not think that she deserves a straight answer?" she proposed.

"She does, I just don't want to accidentally hurt her by accepting and disappearing or denying and finding out I'll still be around." I whined.

"The best that I can tell you; is to follow your feelings for her… And should the time come where you learn you will be leaving this world you can apologize for having to leave her." She reassured, "Then she at least has some closure."

I nodded. "Thanks, Sothis."

"Now hurry up, I think she is fretting over your little venture to the hall." Sothis hurried.

"Right." I said standing up.

I opened the door, upon opening the door I could hear a very audible sigh. "Sorry, just needed to think for a moment." I said.

"Was it about my question?" Edelgard asked.

"Ya, for the most part." I replied.

"What does that imply?"

"Well, my main concern was trying to base my answer on what should happen to me after we finish this battle… but I decided on my answer, no matter what happens to me." I explained.

"Oh, Drake, I'm sorry I had forgotten about that possibility." She said her face flushing again. "Please forget my question." She mumbled as she covered her face with her hands.

I moved to take her hands. She looked at me. "Don't worry, although it's still a possibility I might return home, you deserve the closure of knowing my answer." I said stroking her covered hands, "Would you mind if I…" I trailed off as I continued stroking her hand as she nodded.

I removed her gloves, feeling the softness of her hands. "I wish I could feel the warmth of your hands more." I blushed, I then shook my head, "Sorry got off topic."

She chuckled softly, "It's okay Drake, please go on."

I nodded. "Ya, sorry. I've chosen to join you, to be yours and whether or not I return home won't change my answer." I answered, "I told you before that should I be forced to return home with or without a way to return to you, I would do what I could to get back to you. And I will stay with my promise… I want to vow that I will return to you should I be returned to my world." I vowed.

"Professor!" she said holding back her tears.

"Hold on… I have something for this, I'll be right back." I said moving back to the door.

After closing the door, I made a mad dash back to my quarters (As fast as semi-crippled man can). Upon reaching my quarters I began to frantically search my study. I opened the second drawer down and found it.

"Got it!" I said to myself, quickly making my way back.

Upon reaching El's room again I knocked on the door, "Come in." I heard her say.

I opened the door and watched her face light up with my entrance, "Drake, your back. What was it you needed to find?" She asked.

"Jeralt gave me something a couple months back, originally he would give it to Byleth, but he figured she and I were one in the same." I explained.

"But what is it?" she reiterated.

"Close your eyes and extend your hand." I said.

She did as I instructed and awaited what I was planning to do in the next few short seconds. Taking the ring Jeralt gave to Sitri all those years ago, I reminisced the time I gave the ring to Edelgard the first, during my black eagles run. Slowly I reached for El's hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"You can open your eyes now." I said holding her hand.

"Oh, professor, it's lovely." She beamed, "But are you sure Jeralt would be fine with you giving this to me?"

I nodded. "He said he wanted me to give to some it to someone I loved as much as he loved Sitri. You are that someone." I explained.

"Oh, Drake." She cheered as she moved to embrace me.

Once again, I could feel her warm embrace along with the sweet scent of her hair as it brushed against my face. She loosened her embrace to look at me, she then leaned in and kissed me. It was a passionate kiss. She was the woman I wanted to spend my life with. Whether it was as emperor and empress or as a husband and wife living a simple life.

"I love El." I professed

"I love you too, Drake." She proclaimed a sweet smile accompanying her statement.

TBC

Okay, so just screw what I said, I thought I should take a break and then… Well I couldn't stay away, I wanted like this, I wanted to do something to make up for not being able to during Valentines day, so ya… I hope you guys enjoy I'll be back some time later with another chapter… all I can say is soon. So, ya later guys.


	30. Chapter 30

For Unity

Hey guys. I'm back… Sorry I was gone for so long. I explained everything in the recent apology update so go ahead and read that for more info and stuff other wise lets get back to work here and get the story moving.

Chapter 30

Back to Abyss

(This Chapter will have some spoilers for the seven chapters that take place in the side story Cindered Shadows)

Edelgard's POV

The morning after

I awoke early that morning to see Drake resting next to me. His once blond hair turning the same shade of white as mine still shocked me, but even with the color change his bed head seemed to linger. I kissed his cheek and slowly stood up and changed into my school attire.

'hmm… I wonder how things have been in Abyss?'

"ugh…" Drake snores as he turns once again, I stifle a snicker as I watch him sleep. "So cute when he sleeps." I whisper to myself. I turn to the mirror on my dresser as I do up my hair into a side ponytail. 'it has been some time since I styled my hair like this.' I thought, 'I wonder what Drake thinks of it?'

I gently nudge him, "Drake?" I say trying to wake him up, "Drake it's time to wake up." He turns to face the wall. I grow a little annoyed with his attempt at staying asleep. Not more then a second later a thought comes to mind. Slowly I begin to roll him out of bed letting the blanket wrap around him like, as he called it, a burrito. 'I will have to ask him about when he plans on making burritos… what ever they are?'… 'No, I have to stay on task!'

Slowly I move him off the bed and onto the floor next to the dresser. 'I cannot believe I am using him like this to wake him up' I think as I lightly face palm. Slowly I gingerly apply my weight on him until I am standing on him and viewing myself in the mirror. 'So, this is what it is like to be a few inches taller… Interesting?'

"gaw!" Drake grunted. "What the…" He says in a raspy voice as he slowly opens his eyes, "El… what the? Why am I, cwel, on the floor?" He grunts again. "Good you are awake; although I am surprised it took so long." I reply stepping off of him.

"El, that doesn't explain why you used me as a stool?" He replies as he unravels the blanket. "Oh, sorry… It was just a devious thought that crossed my mind." I reply sheepishly. "Ya, devious." He retorts as he rolls his eyes.

A small smile crosses his face as he stands from the untangled blanket, now resting on the floor.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"Just how lucky I am to have you." He coos, "Gawl, that is so cheesy." He says face palming.

"It's fine, are you ready to head to Abyss?" I ask.

"Wait, this early?" He steps back. I nod. "El, I haven't even gone back to my quarters to ready myself, not to mention we haven't even had breakfast." He reasons.

"Drake, you prepared yesterday for this." I contest.

"uh… right…" He stutters growing more flustered. "I'll just be a moment." He gestures as he looks around the room for the clothes he left hanging on the outside of the armoire.

Drake reaches down for the blanket "Wait… maybe I'll just head back to my quarters and just meet you at the entrance to Abyss." He says his face flushing more.

"Sure, I'll collect a few more things for our venture into Abyss." I reply. 'Is that out of it this morning? He has not commented on my hair yet.'

Slowly he walks towards the door and opens it, he turns to me before closing the door exiting the room, "Oh, and I like how you did your hair El. It looks great on you!" He smiles as he closes the door.

"He is lucky he has gorgeous blue eyes and a cute smile… oh what am I saying we are engaged now." I say to myself as I pace the room. "I love him… even his sleeping habits are endearing."

I turn to sit on my bed. "I want this war over with. To live a simple life with him by my side." I sigh.

Drake's POV

"I nearly missed her doing up her hair." I sigh as I walk down the hall. 'This war is making me feel lethargic… Maybe it's just because I'm to emotional?' I contemplate as I enter the courtyard continuing my march to my quarters, 'I hope she grabs breakfast for us, I didn't eat much last night.' I sigh

Eventually I open the doors to my quarters and enter my room. Closing the doors, I quickly change into my attire. Normally I would wear my teaching wears, which would just be Byleth's (males) clothing, but this time I decided to try something different. Put simply it looked close to my costume from when we celebrated Halloween but instead of all black, I wore blue t-shirt like tunic, but still wearing my black trousers and over coat.

Strapping my swords to my sides; I was ready. I then fell to my knee. "Crap, I forgot to account the weight to my crimpleness!" I say to myself. I brace myself against the bed trying to help myself stand up. 'Crutch… where did I leave my crutch?' I thought as I looked around my room. "Screw it!" I said drawing the Yato and placing it against the ground as a sort of cane for me. "Got to love it being indestructible… well for the most part." I said to myself. "Oh, it's next to the door. Idiot!" I said face palming.

I slowly walk over to the door and retrieving my crutch, "Man, could I look any older than I already am?" I sigh as I sheath my blade. I turn to the door and open it to see Edelgard outside my door.

"Good to see you are ready Drake." She said with a smile crossing her face. "Sorry, if I made you wait long." I apologized.

"Not at all, I just arrived."

"oh, okay… cool." I replied trying to be nonchalant.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"A little, I would feel more assured if I had breakfast." I replied.

"One step ahead of you!" she said handing me a breakfast pastry.

"As I should have expected. Thanks, El!" I reply.

"Of course, professor!" she said revealing another for herself.

I quickly wolf down the pastry. "Okay, I'm good to go!" I said stepping towards the entrance to Abyss. Edelgard finishes her pastry and stands next to me.

"Let's go Drake!" she said, I nodded and we began our decent into Abyss.


	31. Chapter 31

For Unity

Back at it again i want to try and get this moving and I want to keep you guys entertained so let's keep moving. Onward to war!

Chapter 31

Meanwhile

Professor-

It has been nearly a week since I sent my forces to invade Empire territory (it's been two weeks since they departed). I have fallen to an arrow that landed itself into my right eye. My people insisted I fall back to seek aid . My former classmates and friends have been helping lead our troops in my absence. We have continued in your teachings, professor, trying to avoid killing the Empires troops, but it would only be wishful thinking to think that some have not fallen at our hands. We had been focused on reforming their troops to our cause, hoping to make them realize that their nation has been usurped. For those that continually fought back against us we had to lock them in the prison cells in Arianrhod.

The battles have been brutal for us to fight day after day, the troops morale I can see is falling. Professor I hope that you will be able to stop these needless battles.

-Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

Hey teach

Things seem to be good on our end. We have been holding up on the Great Bridge of Myrddin, so far we've been able to keep the empire's troops from gaining access to the bridge but I've heard rumors from my scouts that the Death Knight might be knocking on our doors soon.

Well, I'll try to keep you updated as best as I can. And about those troops you talked about coming from Alliance territory, I have heard from some lords in the area, that you relayed to me, that there have been some tremors and odd beams of light being seen from the forest at night. If that is something we should worry about getting word back to me, once again I'll try to get any other information I hear back in the alliance to you as soon as I can.

You got this teach

-Claude von Reigan, Next Archduke of the Leicester Alliance

Dimitri

I know this war is taxing on your front specifically, but I assure you we are nearly ready to set course to retake the throne within a few hours of this letter reaching you. All I ask is you can inspire your troops to fight for a little longer. And while I should be shocked by the thought of you losing your eye, if you remember when I explained before, it just feels like it just makes too much sense.

I'm sorry if that seems a little insensitive, that was not my intent, but please try to hold on a little longer. While we are far from our actual victory we should be able to celebrate the little victories with our troops, help boost morale, and hopefully after this first battle concludes we can end this with the battle I have plotted near Garreg Mach.

Along with this document you should find plans for what I have planned your troops to do, you'll also see the formation for Claude's troops and please do not be alarmed by the inclusion of the Almyran forces coming from the north east, it had taken a lot of convincing but i managed to get the okay from Lady Rhea to ask for their assistance since this war does involve them.

I'll be sure to fill you in on the details at a later date; for now focus on holding off the Empire's troops for a little longer.

Your teacher

-Drake

Claude

It is nearly time for our strike on the Empire's throne room. We should be finished with our preparations by the time you receive this letter. So hold off the troops just a little longer, I'm sure you have already relayed the plan to your troops about your position after this fight. Luckily for your troops you have a night to wait as you ready to close in on their forces. I only wish it could be as easy for Dimitri's forces, but we'll make it up to them by winning this fight.

I'd also like to thank you for your help convincing Lady Rhea to negotiate better relations with the Almyrans, it was important that we got her onboard with the idea as the Almyran forces are important for our attack to work. I also hope that the bettering of relations with the Almyrans will bring important trades to Fodlan as well, Cyril had been describing some of the spices and herbs that could be used in cooking from Almyra that could help improve dishes here at the monastery, I have no doubt they could improve my own dishes.

Gawl, I'm losing it over the thought over what those spices could do, all right enough food talk, we can discuss that more after this fight is over. And thank you Claude for your help in creating this plan, it was a bit much to make on my own. So, thank you again. Let's finish this fight and have a grand celebration afterward.

From Teach

-Drake

"Professor?" I heard her say. I turned to face my white haired Fiancèe. "Yes El?" I replied. "Everyone is ready, we only wait for your orders." she waited. "Right then, I guess it is time for us to ready our advance." I said standing from my chair, "El?" I said walking over to her.

"Yes, professor?" she replied.

"You know you do not have to refer to me as your professor anymore."

"I am aware, but…" she said as I cut her off.

"El, sweetie, only call me professor during classes. Remember after graduation I'll be returning with you to the empire." I smiled, "Now, let me see that smile of yours before we go."

She slowly smiled at me, "There you go!" I said, placing my hand on her head. "Oh, prof… Drake!" she protested, as I shuffled her hair. "I love you." I cooed.

"I love you too." She replied, "But did you need to mess up my hair?"

"No… sorry sweetie." I said shyly. "I can help you put it back down if you'd like?" I added.

"Actually, could you help me braid it?" she asked.

"Well… I don't have the greatest skill with styling hair." I admitted, "But i'll try my best with it." I said, trying to convince myself.

"I'll guide you through it Drake." she said, gesturing for me to sit down again.

I sat down and she sat on the floor in front of me and began instructing me on what to do. After a few minutes i began to get the feeling for it and was beginning to pick up the pace, after another few minutes i finished the braid, following Edelgards instructions. I helped Edelgard stand up and she embraced me.

"Thank you, professor." She expressed. "What for?" I questioned, "Braiding your hair was the least i could do… you know, after i messed it up and all." I said shyly.

"For that, but for helping me." She clarified, "You helped me find the better path to take, you are even helping reclaim the throne of the empire." She said, beginning to tear up. "I'm sorry professor." She said, clearing her tears, "I should not be crying at a moment like this."

I embraced her, "Professor… eh, I mean Drake?" She questioned.

"El, it's okay. You're probably feeling a lot of emotions with all that is going on." I reassured her. She rested her head against my chest.

"I cannot express enough thanks, Drake." She said, her voice being slightly muffled, "You have done so much, not just for me, but for everyone here." She said as her tears began to run down her face.

"El." I said, running my hand up and down her back, "It's okay."

"D-Drake, I'm sorry, for everything." she apologized.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For what i could have done." she began to sob, "For what you saw me do."

"El." I said holding her tighter, "That does not involve you, those were actions you took because you didn't have others to turn to during the time you needed it most." I said tilting her chin up to me, "You lost so much during that time and you had very little in the way of guidance, it's my job as your professor, fiancè, and friend to help guide you through your life." I said.

She stood up a little more to kiss me, "Thank you Drake." she said, "For helping me find the right path to take."

"I'd have helped you no matter what" I said kissing her again. "I love you." I said, breaking the kiss. "I love you too." she cooed.

*Knock knock knock* The door opens letting Hubert enter. He waits a moment. "My apologies, your highness, professor." He said bowing as he did so, "But we await your orders for this attack."

"Of course, but I should be apologizing for making everyone wait." I returned.

"Nonsense, professor, we only await the orders of you and her highness." He countered, "I will be waiting with the troops waiting for the order." He said, turning and leaving.

"I guess that's our cue to move out." I said.

"Agreed, but professor, promise me you will not do anything as reckless as last time." Edelgard pleaded.

"I promise." I said my fingers crossed behind my back. 'Sorry El, but if i know our enemy well enough i might end up doing something reckless to ensure everyone's safety' I thought as I opened the door for her.

Meanwhile

"Solon!" Lord Arundal called out.

"Yes, my lord!" Solon replied, appearing in front of him.

"Are the preparations done, I expect my niece and that professor of hers to be here any moment." Arundel anticipated.

"Yes, my lord once they appear we will be able to remove the professor entirely leaving them demoralized and powerless." Solon cackled at his genius.

"Perfect, then no one will stand in our way." Arundel said, changing to his argathian form. His black hair shrinking down and turning white as his skin began to turn a similar powder colored white.

"Kronya!" Thales called. "Yes sir?" she said, quickly running up. "Ready yourself, you will play a crucial part to this strategy of ours." Thales insisted.

"Of course sir." she said, "This is going to be fun."

'That is an understatement you pawn.' Solon thought.

Well there you go guys. I hope this chapter was good enough for now, I'll be working on the next chapter as best as I can. You know college and things. Although this chapter is a little shorter than I like my chapters to be, it's done what I needed it to do so till next chapter guys.


End file.
